An American Tail: Fievel Goes Home On The Range
by Animatic Psychopath
Summary: Set 3 months after An American Tail: Charlie Brown Goes West,Fievel and the residents of Green River are forced to move to Little Patch Of Heaven after a catastraphic cat attack. However Little Patch Of Heaven has its own issues,and its up to Fievel,Tiger,Wylie Burp,three dairy cows,old and new friends to save the farm from certain doom,Alameda Slim,and the returning Cat.R Waul.
1. Chapter 1: The Recap And The Future

The Wild West,a place where outlaws and bandits roamed the deserts freely,a place where people would be payed to bring the filthiest and most vile varmints to justice,a place where just looking at someone wrong can get you in a life or death duel. Although what could be considered payment would depend on who you'd ask,some would argue that payment would not be needed and that seeing someone behind bars was payment enough,while other people,or mainly a group of mice,would see that assured safety was more than enough payment.

Our story begins at the very end,not in a buildup sort of manor,but rather at the end of another fantastic story of justice and adventure in the western town of Green River. The sun was starting to make its daily descent so the moon could shine its pale light upon the earth,and the mice that lived in the cracks and garbage of Green River seemed to have just finished a great battle between Cat R Waul,and his gang of cats,but not without help from some humans and dogs. To make a long story short,Charlie Brown and his freinds came to Green River with the intent of having a vacation away from school. However due to Charlie Brown meeting a talking mouse named Fievel Mousekewitz who also wanted to go out west with his family,he and his freinds got wrapped up into Fievel and his family's struggle against a giant mousetrap set up by the cats. In the end of the day and after a very long and complicated journey,they came out on top and the cats were defeated and sent far away from Green River via train.

Fievel was saying goodbye to Charlie Brown and his friends,for they had to journey back home to Birchwood because unlike the mice,Green River wasn't their new home. After a very heartfelt goodbye between him,Snoopy and the others,the train roared it's whistle as it slowly but surely took off and the mice decided to happily celebrate their victory over the cats. However Fievel soon noticed something peculiar,the town's sheriff dog Wylie Burp,wasn't enjoying the party like everyone else,and instead decided to head to the far outskirts of the town.

Fievel decided to see what Wylie was doing and quietly followed him in his shadow to soon find him sitting on a small rock,with the howls of coyotes starting to ring through the slowly cooling desert. He climbed up to where Wylie was sitting and they proceeded to watch the sunset in complete silence until Wylie eventually broke it and offered him something special.

"Here son,I want you to have one of these." Wylie offered as he pulled out a golden deuputy star that only the truly qualified and brave would receive,and realizing that burden Fievel politely tried to reject it "I can't,I'm not a hero like you. Well,not really."

Wylie sighed at Fievel's polite rejection and decided to tell him a very important life lesson "Maybe not. Maybe a real hero is the last one to hear about it,but you and your friends pulled me out of a gutter and for that I owe you some thanks. Just remember Fievel,one man's sunset is another man's dawn. I don't know what's out there beyond those hills….but if you ride yonder,head up,eyes steady,heart open,I think one day you'll find that you're the hero you've been looking for."

Fievel smiled at Wylie's beautiful words of wisdom,and he took off his white cowboy hat that he wore the entire trip,and put on his trusty and iconic blue sailors hat from his father. They both smiled at each other and stared off into the horizon,for the sun had finally set and nighttime had finally arrived.

Soon after their heartfelt discussion about heroism and what lies beyond after death,Wylie stretched his arms out and yawned out of exhaustion before he stated "I don't know about you,but I am beat up and ready for a nice long nap." to which Fievel agreed "Today has been something that's for sure. We saved the town from the cats,they are far away and we'll probably never see those loons again,and we are finally safe again."

However Fievel soon remembered that his closest friends aside from Tiger the cat were now all gone,and who knew if they would ever see eachother again as he sadly sighed "I just wish Charlie Brown and the others didn't have to go."

Wylie started to take pity on Fievel when he saw small tears building up in his eyes and after thinking for a few moments,he ultimately decided to try and cheer him up "Charlie Brown and those other varmints were great kids,I'd be lying if I said I wasn't saddened at their departure,but there is now a bright and shining new world open for you Fievel. I don't think Charlie Brown would want you to feel saddened and for you to sulk all the time,but rather to feel encouraged and to look right ahead to the future,for I believe something truly great will bless you one day. I just know it."

"Yeah,I bet he would. Thank you Wylie." Fievel smiled and replied a little more cheered up than before as he got down from the rock and slowly headed back to the town,with Wylie shortly following him afterwards. Like Wylie said,something truly great was gonna be coming for not just Fievel,but for all of Green River in the near future,and it would only take a few months time. Where they would find a new home on the range.

* * *

 **3 MONTHS LATER**

 **Universal Pictures And Walt Disney Pictures Present.**

 _Out in the land where the men are tough as cactus._

 _Out in the land where the wild,wild,west was won._

 _Out in the land of the desperado,if yer soft as an avocado,yee-ha! Yer guacamole son!_

 _Home,home,this ain't it pal._

 _Home,home,home on the range._

 _Home,home,better go git pal. You ain't home on the range._

 _Out in the land where the weak are target practice.(Home,home,home on the range.)_

 _Out in the land where they shoot the mild and meek.(Home,home,home on the range.)_

 _Out where the bad are a whole lot badder,if yer the type with a nervous bladder. Yip! Yow! You're saddle's gonna reek! 'Cause you ain't home on the range,cowboy yer really up the creek!_

 **An American Tail: Fievel Goes Home On The Range**

 _Home,home,home on the range._

 _Home,home,home on the range._

 _Home,home,home on the range._

 _Home,home,home on the range._

* * *

"And then the nefarious Alameda Slim stood proud and tall in front of the bank of Green River. With his only obstacle in his path of thievery and destruction being the widely respected Billy The Kid,and sherrif Wylie Burp as they starred each other down with the lazy eye."

Fievel and Wylie Burp stood tall next to each other and were about to face the widely feared and hunted down bandit Alameda Slim. Fievel and Wylie both wore their white cowboy suits with hats,boots and all. Alameda Slim on the other hand was a tall,wide and most of all threatening man. He had a pitch black bandit suit and hat with a tiny skull at the tip of it,along with orange hair,facial hair and a cold,dead scowl on his face and chinny chin chin.

He nor the cavalry that stood in front of him showed any fear and stood in complete silence,with only the sounds of the windy desert and hawks being heard until Slim spoke up with a menacing grin "You best get out of my way fellers. Yer lives and dignity are all at stake,and I sure won't hold back against a sheriff dog and field mouse."

None of them moved a single muscle at his threat and continued to guard the bank with their lives as Wylie smiled and retorted "Is that the best you can do? I've heard more intimidating threats from my daddy." while Fievel added "You're days of thievery have come to an end Alameda Slim,and we're here to put you in your place."

Slim however didn't feel the least bit threatened or intimidated and merely said to himself "Oh this is gonna be a fun time right here." before he pulled out a silver pistol,for he clearly had the intent to get into a duel to the death as Wylie quickly noticed and whispered to Fievel "This is the moment of truth kid,it's life or death here,I suggest you get out while you still can."

"I know Wylie,but isn't everyday life or death for us? I'm not backing down from a fight." Fievel heroically replied as he took out his miniature pistol and starred Slim down,with his trigger finger slowly getting closer and closer to the trigger.

"Now kid!" Wylie eye's widened and he suddenly shouted when he saw that Slim was about to pull the trigger to which Fievel did accordingly as a bullet came dashing out of the pistol with smoke,but as it flew across the town square with Slim as it's primary target,Fievel he suddenly heard the strangest echo "Fievel! Time to get up!"

It sounded like the voice of his mother as it seemed to ring throughout the town and interrupted their duel,and Fievel soon fell through the ground and back into his bed. It was all a dream. He started to heavily breath and try to figure out what was going on,but he soon gave off a disappointed sigh when he realized that his dream was cut off short as he moaned "Not again."

Our story properly begins three months after that fateful day and night with R Waul,and it didn't take Green River too long to become the lovely paradise that Papa and the other mice dreamed it would be on the train ride. It took a lot of hard work and dedication,but the mice still stuck to their guns and made Green River a paradise at each and every corner. They used the water from the local water tower to form a miniature river that flew through the ditches and even underground,vegetation was growing rapidly due to the proper conditions of water and sunlight,and the residents themselves seemed to be living well and happily too.

Tanya,Fievel's sister had managed to become the most loved and admired singer in the entire west,and Papa's violin buisness was bringing him and his family more and more money every week and month. Tiger and Mrs Kitty were a full on couple ever since Wylie Burp's dog training turned Tiger into just what Mrs Kitty wanted,a cat that was more like a day,and she loved being with him despite him still being a somewhat soft and gentle cat. Wylie Burp had gotten an increase in sherif work since mice and animals from all around were getting more confident and trustworthy of him after the fiasco with R Waul.

It was an average and typical morning in Green River,the sun was slowing rising over the hills and mountain tops,the sky was colored in a mixture of purple and yellow,and the mice were starting their day as they all piled out of their homes. The Mousekewitz's had their own little house in the confines of the bigger buildings and unlike Birchwood and New York,it was a legitimate house instead of a garbage heap or cardboard box. Their house like all the other mice's,it was made out of the spare wood lying around outside,a spoon kept the roof and less stable areas up along with glad shards being the windows,and accompanied with blue wallpaper throughout the whole house.

Mamma was busy preparing breakfast for the family whole also tending to the baby,Tanya was practicing her singing in the mirror only for it to shatter to which she quickly replaced it with another,and Papa was busy selling his violins outside. Once Mamma noticed that Fievel wasn't up and in the kitchen yet,she yelled "Fievel! Get up!" to which Fievel quickly replied "I'm coming Mamma!"

Soon Tanya and Papa sat down with their food and Fievel opened the door to the kitchen from his room and sat down at the table as Mamma asked while she gave him his food "You were taking a long time in there,what were you doing?"

"I had another amazing dream last night you guys. Me and Wylie we're protecting the human's bank from Alameda Slim,and I was just about to get into a duel with him-"

"Alameda Slim? Isn't he one of the most feared bandits in the west?" Tanya interupted Fievel's description of his dream to which Papa confirmed her suspicions "Indeed his is Tanya,but he only seems to go after cattle and nothing else. So we don't have anything to worry about since there aren't any cattle around here. Reading the human's newspapers has its benefits you know."

"Are you worried Tanya? Because me and Wylie could easily take him down in a heartbeat,and maybe your singing could shatter his eardrums like you do with the mirrors." Fievel joked and laughed to which Tanya rolled her eyes and retorted "Well I like to think that's just a sign of how good my singing is actuslly."

Once they all finished their breakfast and did their basic household chores,Fievel put on his cowboy outfit and was just about to head outside when Papa noticed and asked "Where are you going Fievel?"

"I'm going to see Wylie and Tiger. Wylie said he has something he wanted to show us." Fievel ecstatically replied to which Papa cautiously obliged to let him go "Alright,but don't go too far outside,and no talking to humans."

"Oh come on Papa,we talked to Charlie Brown and his freinds,and they helped save us from the cats. Don't you remember?" Fievel sighed and asked to which Papa replied as he sold another violin "While true Charlie Hrown and his freinds helped save us from the cats all those months ago,they were still human...and it varies from person to person anyway. Some humans may be tolearnt or us whole other may want us dead at the sight and send their cats. Do you understand Fievel?"

Papa turned around and expected to see Fievel still at the door,but he had already left the house and was heading off to see Wylie to which he sighed somewhat annoyed "Kids. What can you say about them? You need to chain them down so they'll listen to you and not run off."

Fievel happily ran through the neighborhood of mice and houses and soon made his way to the outside part of Green River,where all the humans were doing their normal,everyday routine. The sun was now shining brightly and their wasn't a single cloud in the sky as it provided a great deal of heat and illusions to those who were unfortunate enough to be out in the desert.

Fievel quickly ran through the busy and bustling streets and soon came across Tiger,who was having a conversation with Mrs Kitty atop a stairway as Fievel gleefully called out to him "Tiger! We have to go see Wylie! Come on!"

Tiger was still wearing his traditional purple t-shirt that was obviously too small for him and looked down to see Fievel waving at him before he told Mrs Kitty "I'll be right back my schmootsy poo." to which she smiled and joked "Take all the time you need kid. I could use some alone time from you every once in a while."

Tiger jumped down from the stairs and happily greeted Fievel with a hug "Hiya Fievel. How you been buddy? Anything new lately?" as the mouse calmly replied "Nothing really,but I had the most amazing dream last night. I'll tell you on the way. Come on let's go."

"Oh is it the one with the Cactus Cat Gang?" Tiger asked and guessed it which Fievel shook his head and debunked him "No way,that one is long gone. This one had Alameda Slim in it."

"Who?" Tiger asked out of a mixture of confusion and intrigue as he got down on all fours so Fievel could climb up on his back before the mouse replied "Only the most dangerous bandit and cattle rustler in the whole entire west." Tiger quietly gasped out of excitement and asked "Tell me more." as he dashed off to see Wylie and whatever he wanted to show them while Fievel told him about his dream.

Unbeknownst to them however,in the outskirts of Green River there stood a familiar gang of cats along with a hairy spider wearing a cowboy hat,with the leader wearing a familiar blood red cape,suit and top hat. They seemed to have unfinished business in Green River,and now it seemed that it all boiled down to revenge rather than mouse burgers.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fall Of Green River

Tiger quickly ran through the bustling and busy streets of Green River,many humans were busy doing their normal routine and duties as they ignored Tiger's frantic running. They searched all over Green River for Wylie,at the sheriff's office patio,the saloon,and even the rock he and Fievel typically sat at during the evening,but alas he wasn't there. It was pretty obvious that he wasn't in town and he was in the desert as Tiger remarked "Uh Fievel,I don't think he's here."

"Maybe he's at the mountain. The one where he trained you and the others to roll like a dog." Fievel cheerfully suggested to which Tiger stood up and scanned the environment while Fievel hung off his orange back fur.

"Hmmm,I don't know Fievel. I don't see him any-oh I see him!" Tiger suddenly exclaimed when he noticed a figure that looked strikingly similar to Wylie standing on top of a tall mountain before he got back down on all fours as Fievel stated "Well let's go Tiger. He's waiting."

* * *

They soon reached the base of the mountain and climbed up with the help of the hand and foot holds,and they soon reached the top of the flat mountain before Tiger layed down on the ground out of sheer exhaustion.

Fievel jumped off of Tiger's back and slowly approached Wylie,who was staring off into the horizon with his hat covering his eyes from the beating and blinding sun. When Fievel noticed that Wylie wasn't moving or responding to their presence even though they could clearly hear Tiger's heavy breathing,he tugged at Wylie's tail and said "Wylie,we're here. What did you want to show us?"

Suddenly Wylie snapped out of what appeared to be a daze and stammered "Oh-oh I'm sorry you two,I was just caught up in the moment." before he turned towards Tiger and said more sternly "Up dog."

Tiger lifted his eyes from the ground and turned them towards Wylie as he panted "Do you really have to call me a dog anymore? That incident was months ago." before Wylie sharply barked to which Tiger shot wide up.

Wylie smiled at the display and said to himself "Works every time." before he signaled the two to come over to the edge of the mountain.

Once they did what they were told and were staring off into the dessert with Wylie,Fievel scratched his head and asked out of confusion "Is this it Wylie? We've been up here before."

Wylie however merely sighed sadly and turned his head towards them as he replied "Actually,it's something else that I should tell you two. I just didn't think y'all would be ready."

"Go ahead and tell us. We're ready to hear it." Fievel supportingly reassured him as Tiger asked "We are? I mean yes we are Wylie."

Wylie turned back to face the desert and sighed "It should be no secret that I'm an old dog. While my days on this earth are not too short,my days as a sheriff dog definitely are,I'm getting to that age where I'm not cut out for this kind of work anymore,and Green River still needs someone to protect it,that's why….I'm looking towards you two."

Wylie smiled and turned around hoping to see ecstatic and excited reactions from Fievel and Wylie's,but all he saw were widened eyes and dropped jaws. His smile faded away and he asked "You're disappointed aren't you?" but Fievel ecstatically replied "Wylie…..this is…...amazing! We get to become sheriffs and bring in no good varmints everyday! This is amazing Tiger!"

Tiger however was shaking with fear and stuttered "A-a-actually this is rather horrifying considering that I could now die everyday even if I don't want to." to which Wylie replied "Well hold on a second there,everyday isn't just gonna be shooting up critters,it's part of it but it ain't the main focus. Some days you get to lay around and do whatever you want until someone comes up to you with a Sally sob story,but no matter what you always have to be prepared. So I've decided to give you both some very special lessons about being a sheriff."

Fievel started to smile out of excitement while Tiger continued to shake out of fear despite him being a well trained dog by Wylie,however their discussion was cut off short when Wylie lifted his ear due to him hearing something odd. Fievel noticed this strange behavior of his and asked "What's wrong Wylie?"

"Something's wrong,I hear screaming. Fire. "Cat attack?" Wylie graomed to which Fievel shot up and yelled "Cat attack! We haven't have cat attacks since R Waul came around,you don't think?"

"Hmm,I don't know Fievel,but consider this y'all's first lesson. Come on!" Wylie sternly replied as he started to climb down the mountain,with Fievel soon following and Tiger saying to himself "Why me? I'm not cut out for this kind of work." before Wylie sharply barked at him from below.

* * *

Back in Green River,it was complete and utter chaos in the point of view of the mice. Despite their houses being in the cracks and confined areas of Green River,that didn't stop the intruders from using their size and strength to break through. Their houses were in ruins and the mice were now forced to scatter out to the outside world. The crowd of humans thankfully died down significantly so it allowed the intruders to do their dirty work. Speaking of them,the intruders were standing in the middle of the town where the mice were scampering back and forth with determined and malicious grins. They were all cats with the exception of a spider named Chula,and they all wore cowboy and bandit attire with belts filled with guns and mouse traps,the leader of the gang however was a brown cat that wore a red tuxedo,cape,white collar,and top hat. Anyone who looked at him could instantly recognize him,Cat R Waul had returned.

Instead of his typical classy and sophisticated grin,he instead wore a angry and malice filled scowl as he commanded his gang of cats "Do whatever you want with the mice,but leave the animals,the human kids,and Fievel for me. I'll deal with them myself."

The cats soon got on all fours and chased after the mice as they did whatever they wanted with them such as playing with the,or straight up eating them while Chula the spider still stood by R Waul. Chula seemed to be holding a box of dynamite and TNT as he asked R Waul "What should I do sir. I really want to bite off their heads." to which R Waul told him "Bring me Fievel,and while you're at it,plant the dynamite. I have something extra special planned for him."

Chula proceeded to quickly scamper through the mice and reach their living area,he sat down the box and pulled out multiple sticks of dynamite before he started to quickly plant them on their houses with his webs as he happily exclaimed "I love the big boom! And it's now even the 4th of July yet!"

* * *

Fievel's family scampered through the crowd of panicking mice as Papa exclaimed "Where on earth is Fievel!?" to which Mamma replied "I don't know where he is. He and Tiger should be with Wylie. Where is a sheriff when you need him?" However they were soon confronted by one of the very fat cats that stood in front of them with the intention to eat them,and it's mouth started to water intensely as Fievel's family started to panic and cower.

They were too startled and petrified by fear to move and this allowed the cat to snatch them all up in his paw as he stood up and licked his razor sharp and pointed teeth. Meanwhile Fievel,Tiger,and Wylie made it back to the town and they were in complete awe at the destruction and chaos. They saw the mice running in circles,the dust coming through the cracks that led to the living areas,and the cats harassing the mice as Fievel exclaimed "The cats are destroying everything,we have to stop them Tiger!"

Tiger however took this opportunity to see where Mrs Kitty was and quietly ran off to find her,leaving only Fievel and Wylie to deal with the cats. Fievel soon saw in the distance that his family was about to be eaten by the cat and instantly ran after him as Wylie tried to intervene "No Fievel it's too dangerous!" before a cat struck him in the head with a shovel.

The shovel however did little damage to Wylie and he growled ferociously at the cat as he engaged the cat in a fist fight that Wylie won with flying colors. Tiger frantically ran through the debris to the stairway where he last saw Mrs Kitty,but she was nowhere to be found until he heard the sounds of her screaming. He turned around abruptly to see Mrs Kitty held hostage at gun point by another cat,Tiger instantly started to growl ferociously before he ran forward at a incredible speed and punched the cat right in the face knocking him out.

Mrs Kitty gave a sigh of relief and gave Tiger a hug before he frantically asked "What's happening here? I thought the cats were long gone." to which Mrs Kitty replied "It's R Waul,he's back! They're going after the mice!"

Tiger's eyes widened out of shock before he nervously replied "R Waul?! Oh no! These guys are bad bad news!" I better go help Wylie and Fievel!" to which Mrs Kitty asked "Where's Fievel,I think R Waul really has a grudge against him?"

* * *

Fievel's family was mere inches away from the cats mouth and they hugged each other expecting certain death,but soon a squeaky yet heroic voice shouted from behind them "Put my family down you overweight bear rug!" The cat turned around angrily and he soon saw Fievel standing a few feet away from him as he continued "That's right! I'm talking to you!"

The cat however showed no fear and dropped Fievel's family as he slowly walked over to Fievel,with his footsteps shaking the ground due to his massive weight before he grabbed him in his paw. Fievel still showed no fear even when Papa yelled "Run Fievel! Run!" before they jumped into a tumbleweed and bounced out of the town with some of the other mice. The cat was just about to put Fievel into his mouth and swallow him whole when the voice of R Waul sharply commanded "Stop!"

Fievel directed his eyes to his left to see R Waul standing a few feet away from them before another cat ran up to him and stated "Cat R Waul sir,we've looked everywhere. The humans,beagles,and canary are nowhere to be found." R Waul however brushed it aside and replied "Oh never mind that,go on and do what want,because this little mouse here should be able to tell me exactly where they are.'

Fievel's eyes widened out of shock and surprise as he exclaimed "Cat R Waul! You're behind this?!" R Waul started to smile a devilish smile before he began to walk towards him and the cat that held him,the cat held out his paw and dropped Fievel into R Waul's paw as he greeted him "Well what do we have here? My dear little friend from months ago who stowed me away on that train with that crazy human woman,it took a long time for me to gather up my gang again,but the thought of sweet revenge against you kept me going,and here we are on this fateful day. Now would you mind telling me where those humans that played a big part in my humiliation are?"

"Cat R Waul! Charlie Brown and his friends are nowhere near here,they went back to their home and you'll never find them!" Fievel sharply retorted as R Waul got a disappointed frown and slimy remarked "Oh dear,what a pity. I sure hoped I would be able to exact my revenge on them as well,especially the dogs,but I suppose you will have to do. Instead of a nice and flat mouse burger this time,I'd prefer you roasted on a spit." He proceeded to take out a lighter and light it as he slowly pushed it towards Fievel. He started to cower in fear as the heat and light of the lighter slowly got closer and closer,the flame was mere centimeters from Fievel until a bullet surprisingly knocked it right out of R Waul's hand as well as his hat.

"Get your hands off of that mouse R Waul. Prepare to be shut down again!" Fievel and R Waul turned their heads to be met with Wylie and Tiger standing tall with their cowboy outfits and guns as Fievel took this opportunity to kick R Waul in the eye. R Waul grasped his eye and shrieked in pain as Fievel jumped down and joined Wylie and Tiger before he exclaimed "Cat R Waul! You lose again!"

R Waul however regained his eyesight and gritted his teeth when he saw the trio facing him down like they did that one evening,however he managed to regain his composure with a twitch of the eye as he laughed "That's what you think! Chula,prepare to set off the explosives!"

Suddenly the trio of heroes gasped and looked down at the ground to see a red line leading to the crack that led to the mice's living arrangements,and Chula was standing on the lever of a red dynamite blaster as he laughed "Right away sir! I just love the booming fire of death!" before he jumped on the lever,setting off a spark and fuse before he rejoined with R Waul.

* * *

The trio redirected their attention to R Waul smiling and laughing before he whistled loudly and the remaining cats regrouped to his position with a small stagecoach. Wylie tried to stop him from getting in with the other cats as he growled "Don't you move a muscle R Waul!" but he ignored his threat and laughed "What will you do Wylie Burp?! In a few minutes all of Green River will be nothing but ash with the raining body parts of all your brethren! You don't mess with Cat R Waul!" before he closed the door and the stagecoach bolted off at a high speed.

Fievel tried to run after the stagecoach,but Wylie grabbed him by the tail and sternly yelled "Fievel,they're gone! What matters now is stopping that fuse before it destroys everything!"

"Too late,it's about to blow!" Tiger yelled when he saw the fuse approach the crack,and he jumped after it with the intent to put it out with his paws but failed. Wylie's eyes widened out of shock and fear as he shouted "No!" to which Fievel yelled "We have to get out of here! We can use the tumbleweeds!"

Tiger,Wylie,and Fievel proceed to jump into the nearby tumble weeds and let the wind take them wherever it would take them. They made some good distance away from Green River until they heard a loud deafening boom and felt the ground shake. They turned their heads around to see almost all of Green River up in flames and smoke,they all gasped when they saw that the sun was completely blocked out,and Wylie sadly remarked "Oh no. Green River…..is gone." to which Tiger yelled in a panic "I think that's the least of our problems now!"

Wylie and Fievel turned their heads to see that they were about to drop down a set of mountains that resembled loop-de loops as Wylie slowly told his shaking friends "Okay,the wind is pushing us at a incredible speed,and if it's anything like this down there,I suggest we all hold on,tightly!" before they fell straight down.

They dropped down at a incredible speed akin to that of a roller coaster,and their speed allowed them to run right through the loops as they screamed and tightly held onto the tumbleweed. Tiger got motion sickness from it and Fievel covered his eyes,while Wylie looked straight on with his teeth gritted.

* * *

They soon got past the barrage of loops and made it to the basic dessert area until they crashed into a patch of cactuses that stopped them dead in their tracks,it also broke the tumbleweed and left them supposedly stranded as they lay in the beating hot dirt. They tried to drag themselves out of the sand,but they were all too woozy from the loops to move without feeling like they were about to upchuck.

Tiger lay on the ground bruised and sweating and was just about to conk out until he heard the relived cries and footsteps of Mrs Kitty "Oh Tiger! I'm so glad you three are alright!" to which Tiger moaned "I sure don't feel alright here."

Fievel lay on the ground in a dizzy daze as well until his family suddenly ran to him to pick him up as Mamma exclaimed "Oh Fievel,you will not leave our eyesight for a long time after this!"

The cause for the sudden arrival of Mrs Kitty and Fievel's family was that all the mice of Green River managed to escape from the cats and the explosion by using the nearby tumbleweeds,and it was by pure luck that they arrived at the same location. Fievel tried to refute his mother's over protective rambling,but the sound of another explosion interrupted them as they stared into the ruins of their former home with sad hopeless stares. They could see the ruins of Green River from afar and the smoke rising high,as well as the collapse of the saloon they worked so hard to build.

Mamma and Tanya started to get tears in their eyes while Papa already wiped some of his away as Tanya moaned "Our home,its all gone. My singing career is over!" before she sobbed into her mother's arm.

Papa tried to find some encouraging and inspiring words to say like he usually did in a bad situation,but this situation was far too heartbreaking for even him to make light of. Green River was their home,the place they moved from New York and Birchwood from,and now it as well as their jobs and lively hold,was completely gone.

The other mice started to quietly cry and sob while Papa asked somberly "What are we gonna do now? We have no idea where the cats went,we can't go back to Birchwood or New York,and Green River looks too damaged to be rebuilt."

"I suggest we go back to Birchwood."

"I suggest we go to Canada."

"You idiot what's so good about Canada?!"

The mice started to angrily argue about where they should now go as it soon got into a heated riot,but Mrs Kitty soon noticed that Wylie was hiding himself from the crowd,almost as if he had something to hide. Mrs Kitty got a suspicious look in her face and eyes as she sternly spoke up "I know that look Wylie. You know somthing and I won't hesitate to slug it outta you."

The mice stopped their arguing and turned to face Wylie,who was still facing away from them with nervousness as they started to barrage him with questions.

"You know something Wylie?"

"Where can we go sherif?"

"We just lost our homes! Tell us!"

"Come on sherif!"

"I need some place to grow my cabbages!"

"Little Patch Of Heaven!" Wylie suddenly yelled out of frustration and pressure to which the mice looked at each other in confusion before Fievel asked "Little Patch Of Heaven?"

"Little Patch Of Heaven. It's a farm up north here in Nebraska,we can go there. The owner,Pearl,she's very welcoming of newcomers. There's lots of greenery,lots of animals,and if my memory is right,it's perhaps the best place an animal in these parts could want to live." Wylie clarified with a smile before Papa remarked with intrigue "This Little Patch Of Heaven sounds like a place of opportunity."

Mrs Kitty got a smug smile before she sighed and remarked "You see that wasn't so hard. Now answer this,why were you so reluctant to tell us?"

"Let's just say that me and a certain cow there are not very tight and have some bad blood between us. In fact I used to live in that Little Patch Of Heaven but I couldn't take her constant whining about my lifestyle anymore,so I packed up my things and moved out here." Wylie replied as he started to have flashbacks of his bad experiences with this mysterious cow to which Tiger chuckled "Oh come on Wylie she can't be that bad."

Wylie however burst out into laughter and joked "Not that bad? The way Linus takes care of his blanket is nowhere near to the extreme that she goes for that stupid hat of hers. If I were honest I wouldn't touch that place with a 39 and a half foot pole if she's still there."

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news,but we just lost our homes. It's a million degrees out here and we need somewhere to go. So you and that cow will have no choice but to make up." Mrs Kitty sharply and aggressively retorted to which Wylie sighed "Yeah,you're right,who knows she may have moved past that phase of her life. Alright,here's the plan,listen up everyone. We leave at the end of the day,we'll take the train and head up north until we reach a town called Chugwater,there we can take a break and stock up on supplies. Then we can continue to Little Patch Of Heaven on foot since the train doesn't run there. Pack quickly and take what can be salvaged. Got it?"

A lot of the mice instantly cheered and applauded in support of the idea as Fievel got excited and encouraged his family "Come on you guys,Little Patch Of Heaven sounds even better than Green River."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give the place a quick glance." Mamma admited with intrigue in her voice while she held the baby to which Tanya remarked "I just hope the animals there are appreciative of my angelic singing."

"Okay,it's settled. It looks like the fire is being put out,so let's head back and get ready." Wylie suggested when he saw that the smoke density was greatly reducing to which the mice and the others followed him back to the town.

* * *

Once the mice made it back to the ruins of their former homes,they were deeply saddened to see all of their prized possessions and livelihoods destroyed in one fell swoop and blast. The mice all salvaged what wasn't destroyed in the explosion and fire,and thankfully the Mousekewitz's were lucky enough to not lose a whole lot. Fievel went through the remains of his room and found his blue sailors hat slightly singed but still in mostly good condition,he took off his cowboy hat and put it in his suitcase while he put his sailor hat on.

Soon the end of the day came and the mice were patiently waiting at the train station for the train to arrive,due to the sudden nature of the migration they didn't have to pay for tickets like before and everyone was permitted to come along. As they waited for the train to arrive and the sun was slowly starting to set,Fievel turned to Papa and meekly asked "Do you think you'll miss Green River?" to which Papa replied "I admit that I will miss this place,but I also acknowledge that this migration is for the best. Little Patch Of Heaven sounds like the best possible place we can go now,and it's only in Nebraska which is a few days away from here by train."

"Yeah,but I do wonder now that if Charlie Brown comes back to Green River,that he won't know that we're gone." Fievel somberly replied as Papa thought for a moment and soon suggested "Well why don't you write him a letter when we get there? It'll give him and his friends an update for...a...possible visit sometime."

Fievel smiled and replied "You know,I think I'll do that,thanks Papa." before the roaring and steaming train soon arrived,the mice quickly piled onto the bottom mice car while Tiger,Mrs Kitty,and Wylie snuck into the cargo car without the humans noticing. The train roared its whistle once again and they were soon off to not only a better home,but a Little Patch Of Heaven way out west.


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival At Chugwater

With the exception of a few pit stops on the way,the train that the animals of Green River road dashed through the western wilderness and deserts for what felt like days on end. While Wylie,Tiger and Mrs Kitty had the luxury of being able to wander the train at any of their leisure and pick off the scraps of dropped food from the dining cars,the mice were at the mercy of their stomachs and their tiny car below the train,although Wylie was kind enough to lend them all some food whenever they hit a rest stop. This wasn't a traditional migration that required thinking and preferences with the idea of a new home,this was a almost mandatory migration that was very sudden and quickly planned out due to R Waul's attack. This gave the mice very little time to pack food to take and all they really could take was their own money and belongings that luckily weren't incinerated in the exposition,so it was a migration out of pure desperation rather than a harmless idea.

All Fievel could really do was stare out at the unchanging deserts since he had a window seat,while all the other mice clammord on and on about how amazing Little Patch Of Heaven sounded and who could really blame them? Little Patch Of Heaven sounded even better than Green River before R Waul attacked,and given the fact that Pearl was very welcoming of newcomers according to Wylie,it sounded like everything the mice could want and more.

While the train continued to blast through the countryside,out in the desert fields where a couple of cowboys were leading a herd of cattle,the sheriff of a nearby town seemed to be putting up a wanted poster on a nearby tree,and to make things more interesting the man on the wanted poster was none other than Alameda Slim with a $750 dollar bounty on his head.

* * *

It was nearing the sunset of yet another day of almost nonstop riding,and the sky was pure orange with the exception of a few yellow clouds,and the rising howls of coyotes could barely be heard over the roaring train and its deafening whistle. Papa,who was sitting next to Fievel on the right side of the car,peeked over to the "window" and sighed "Another sunset,looks like we have another night until we get there. It is quiet beautiful this time though I will admit. to which Fievel asked out of understandable impatience "Papa,how much longer till we get to Chugwater?"

"I don't know Fievel,it's been a few days since we left Green River. We should be there very soon I hope." Papa replied in a more uplifting tone of voice,but Mama was a little less enthusiastic and sarcastically retorted "Yeah assuming we haven't already missed our stop during one other night."

"Oh come on don't be like that,look I see another town coming up." Tanya positively stated from the seat across from them when she claimed that saw another town that was of pretty big size coming up on the railroad.

Papa and the other mice quickly scurried to another "window" so they could get a better look and sure enough,there was another town that was coming up in their path. It was pretty big looking,even from the long distance they were at as Papa brought attention to it "This town is way too big to not be out stop."

Immediately after Papa said that,the conductor mouse came into their car and announced in a monotone voice "Our next stop coming up,Chugwater." to which the other mice cheered and applauded after so many days of waiting and driving,even Wylie,Tiger and Mrs Kitty showed some relief up in their car since they heard the human conductor announce their destination as well as Mrs Kitty happily remarked "Oh thank god,I don't think I could handle another day of driving."

"Yep that's Chugwater all right. Looking slightly bigger than the last time I was here." Wylie added as he squinted his eyes to get a better view of the town out the window while Tiger yawned out of exhaustion "I just wanna sleep on something soft that's not another person….or animal."

* * *

The train shortly but surely pulled up at the station of Chugwater,with an immense amount of steam and smoke pouring and leaking from it's inner mechanical parts. The mice started to gather up their cargo and belongins as they quickly scurried off the car when the steam started to clear and the humans got off the train.

Chugwater was pretty much your typical western town,it had a saloon,a sheriff's office,post office,a conveniently built saloon for the mice and animals like in Green River,and all that other stuff you'd expect to see. It was a lot like Green River fundamentally in retrospect except it was slightly bigger and not as vertical and straight in terms of it's building layout.

Once the mice were off the train and waiting for the bigger animals to join them,Fievel started to observe the town out of curiosity before he remarked "So this is Chugwater? It looks a lot like Green River to me."

"That it does Fievel,although it has had some noticeable expansions since I've last been here. Last time I was here all there was was a saloon and sheriff's office." The voice of Wylie suddenly replied as the mice turned around to see that Wylie,Tiger and Mrs Kitty had gotten off the train and were observing the town with them as well.

"So what do we do now Wylie? I think I'd like to find somewhere to sleep before anything else." Mrs Kitty asked as she yawned loudly to which Wylie replied in a somewhat confused voice as if even he felt a little lost "Well the first thing we oughta do is figure out directions to Little Patch Of Heaven. I know it's relatively close to here but I don't exactly know which way to go or who to ask for directions."

Wylie started to ponder to himself about where to find directions until he heard the grumbling stomachs of the mice to which he suggested kindly "Why don't y'all go find y'allselves some grub and get some supplies. I'll find us some directions,and depending on how far we have left to go,we may get there in a little bit.

"Come on Fievel,let's get some food in you." Mama told Fievel as she grabbed him by the arm and went along with the other mice to the saloon,while Tiger,Mrs Kitty,and Wylie headed deeper into the town to find some directions. Given the time of day it was,the town wasn't super busy or anything like that,in fact it was mostly dead aside from a few outside smokers and pets wandering the streets. One by one they asked the local pets if they knew the way to Little Patch Of Heaven,but each and every time they either didn't know,or wanted them to pay for information and Mrs Kitty wasn't ra fan of it to put it lightly. They soon reached the sheriff's office where they had a slight hint of hope that someone would be kind enough to to tell them which way they needed to go,but alas all they saw was an old sheriff sleeping on a rocking chair,a brown horse with black hair that was hooked up to a wooden pillar,and a brown spotted dog sleeping on the patio.

"Oh this is gonna be harder than I thought." Wylie moaned when he saw how little activity there was in the town to which Tiger asked "Do you think we should come back tomorrow? 'Cause I don't wanna be walking for a long time,I get fleas easily."

"Ok gross,and I don't wanna wait till tomorrow,I just wanna find us some darn directions already." Mrs Kitty abrasively disagreed with Tiger as Wylie nonchalantly remarked "Oh man I'm not cut out for this kind of work."

"Hey would you quiet down over there,I'm trying to sleep and dream about riding with Rico." The horse suddenly butted in on their conversation as the three other animals directed their attention to him.

"Well excuse us Sleeping Beauty,but we're looking for directions to Little Patch Of Heaven. You know the way horsey?" Mrs Kitty asked the horse in her typical crabby and smug voice to which the horse sharply retorted "Hey,don't call me "horsey." The name's Buck,and you ain't getting any directions from me Mrs Kitty Cat."

"Wow what crawled up your behind and died? We just need directions to our new home after we lost our old one." Wylie pleaded more calmly and less cynical like Mrs Kitty,but Buck merely kept silent and went back to sleeping until the dog,who overheard their little dispute,suddenly asked in a drowsy and tired voice "Buck just tell them the directions already."

Buck opened his eyes once more and groaned silently before he obliged in a bitter slur "It's a few miles up north from here,you'll know it when you see it." to which they promptly left the sheriff's office as Buck insulted them quietly so they wouldn't hear him "Weirdos. Think you can call me "horsey."

"You wouldn't say that if it was Rico." The Dog retorted slighty more jokingly as Buck stayed silent for a few moments before he denied "No I wouldn't."

"Hmph,sure you wouldn't."


	4. Chapter 4: Heaven At Last

While Wylie and the other 2 animals were busy dealing with the egotistical Buck at the sheriff's office,Fievel and his family joined the other mice at the local saloon so they could get something to eat and stock up on supplies.

While Fievel and his family were sitting at their table and enjoying their cubed cheese on toothpicks and root beer,Fievel turned to Papa and asked nervously "Do you think any of the animals at the farm will like us?"

"What reason is there not to? Wait till they hear about how you survived the desert,New York,and even helped stopped that Cat R Waul from before. They'll love you I know it." Papa reassured the young mouse as Tanya joined in "I just hope they have an open mind about my singing habbits. Need to make money somehow."

"I am quite interested in Wylie's relationship with this other cow he mentioned." Mama stated out of a sense of curiosity before Papa replied "I'm sure they can find some way to make up,especially if he's gonna be living with her again."

Their discussions about what Little Patch Of Heaven could be like and what would await them was soon interrupted when Wylie entered the saloon and asked them "Are you fellers all ready and rested up?" to which all the mice in the saloon raised their hands.

"Alrighty then,come on out here 'cause we need to have a little meeting." The mice then proceeded to quickly pack what they bought from the built in country store and headed back outside,where Wylie,Tiger and Mrs Kitty were patiently waiting.

The sky had long been turned into a black void with numerous stars hanging above them as Wylie cleared his throat and begun their meeting "I've gotten us some directions from a less than welcoming horse,the farm is only a few miles north of here. If we go now we'll most likely reach it just before the crack of dawn,I think we should go ahead and get outta here. I did not like that Buck feller,what do y'all think?"

"I think we should go ahead and head to the farm if we're that close already." Papa instantly agreed with Wylie's suggestion before the other mice started to chat amongst themselves about whether they should go on ahead or not,but eventually they managed to agree to go on ahead as Fievel shouted ecstatically "Little Patch Of Heaven,here we come!"

Buck,who was sharply awoken by Fievel's yelling in the distance behind them,groaned out of annoyance and muttered under his tired breath "Just you wait till tomorrow. That Little Patch Of Heaven will be on its way out." before he chuckled and went back to sleep.

* * *

Before they left the outer areas of Chugwater so they could head to the farm,Tiger decided to get on all fours and carry some of the mice on his back while Wylie allowed the rest to sit on his hat,one of which was Fievel. The walk to Little Patch Of Heaven wasn't as bad or tiring as some of them thought it would,in fact it was mostly pleasant and quiet given the fact that it was mostly cool at night and there weren't any predators such as snakes and hawks out either.

As the group slowly patrolled the desert and were seeking out their destination,the lifeless and dead look of the desert slowly started to turn into luscious,green grass that spread out for miles. Not to mention trees instead of cactuses and slightly warmer climate that was perfect for farming as Tiger took notice of it "I haven't seen or felt grass like this in a long time,I don't think we're in the west anymore. Do you think we could be lost?"

Wylie slowly stopped walking and carefully leaned down so he wouldn't cause Fievel and the other mice to fall off,he grabbed a handful of the grass and took a quick sniff of it as Tiger got green in the face.

"This soil,this is farmland we're on. We're getting close so keep ya'll's eyes out." Wylie stated before he stood back up and Fievel remarked "You mean we're almost there Wylie?"

"This type of land is the kind you go to for farming,we should be there in no time Fievel." Wylie clarified things a little more specifically before Mrs Kitty,who had gone ahead and climbed up a small rock,called out to him "You mean that farm down there?!"

Wylie and Tiger quickly scurried over to Mrs Kitty as the sky was slowly starting to brighten up due to the rising sun,and they would all be greeted by a big dairy farm standing out in the distance and in the middle of a big green field.

Wylie smiled out of relief and satisfaction as he calmly replied "That's Little Patch Of Heaven alight,looks exactly the same since I last saw it." to which the other mice cheered and applauded at the realization that they made it to their new home.

"Well come on guys let's go!" Fievel exclaimed happily as Mrs Kitty agreed "Ditto,I'd like to get there before Christmas." before she,Wylie and Tiger proceed to run the rest of the way,for their new home was just a small marathon's worth of running out of their grasp.

Meanwhile a few miles behind the group,there was a small pioneer carriage that had a brown dairy cow with two small horns and a bell around it's neck tied to the back of it. The cow appeared to be somewhat depressed looking,as if it was saddened by the loss of something important,however the cow continued to slowly trudge behind the carriage to its unknown destination.

After a few more minutes of driving the bumpy country road and seeing a jackrabbit have a bad time with a rattlesnake,the man driving the carriage called out to the cow "Hey Maggie,take a look at your new home." to which she peeked her head out to see none other than Little Patch Of Heaven,it seemed that Wylie and the others weren't the only ones headed for a new home.

"Hey,a dairy farm! Now we're talking! Hope it's not one of them fat free places." Maggie thought to herself as she smiled ecstatically,for the first time since she had to seemingly leave her old home,she looked happy.

* * *

After about 10 more minutes of running and jogging,Wylie's group was finally standing at the gates of Little Patch Of Heaven,with its name being engraved on the top of the gate in metal. Wylie and Mrs Kitty stood up from the soft grass and stared at the gate,with Tiger shortly joining them as he panted heavily due to him being out of breath.

"Here we are." Wylie sighed to himself out of a slight sense of dread as he continued "I never thought in a million years I'd be back here again."

Wylie then proceeded to take a quick peek at the farm through one of the open holes on the gate before he remarked "Looks exactly the same as I last saw it,hasn't aged a day."

"Could we please head inside? I think I'm gonna pass out." Tiger asked as he was laying on the ground out of exhaustion to which Wylie directed his attention to the bell that hung on top of the gate. The bell was a little too high for Wylie to reach,so he had Mrs Kitty boost him up,but not without complaining about his body odor "Oh Wylie you smell like spoiled milk." to which he scoffed "Just boost me up higher."

Once Wylie was in grabbing distance of the bell,he realized that he was still too low to reach it as he told Fievel,who was on the top of his hat along with the other mice "Can you reach the bell Fievel? I still can't reach it."

Fievel stood up carefully so as to keep his balance and replied "I think I can reach it." to which Mama shouted from down below "Be careful up there Fievel!" and Fievel replied "I will Mama!"

After he examined the jumping distance and height,Fievel soon jumped up to the bell's rope string and the bell instantly rung loudly despite Fievel's weight,and the farm animals that were sleeping were awoken abruptly including the farm's owner as Fievel hung from the string.

"That should let them know we're here,plus farmers usually get up around this time too. Come on down Fievel." Wylie remarked when he started to hear a slight bit of commotion come from the farm animals,but just as Fievel let go of the string and landed on Tiger's back,Wylie suddenly started to lose his balance and squirm uncontrollably. Mrs Kitty started to run and spaz out of control due to having trouble holding Wylie up while the other mice started to scurry in a panic,eventually Mrs Kitty accidentally let go of Wylie's foot and he came tumbling down onto the ground with a loud thud.

Once the small dust cloud vanished due to Wylie's crash landing and the animals regained their composure,the animals were suddenly nearly blinded by the light of a lantern from behind the gate as what sounded like an old woman asked "Who's there?" and the animals quickly hid themselves from the light.

The woman who was holding the lantern couldn't be seen by any of the animals due to it being a little too dark as Wylie muttered to himself "Here we go." before he slowly and reluctantly revealed himself.

He slowly walked into the yellow light of the lantern and stared at the gate for a few moments before the woman dimmed the lantern a bit and opened the gate slowly,now that the lantern was dimmed a little the animals were able to get a better look at her. The woman was none other than the owner of Little Patch Of Heaven,Pearl,she was a fairly old lady and had white hair,a blue bandana tied around her head,an orange dress,and a brown farming hat.

When she finished opening the metal gate and headed outside,she stared at the dog for a few moments out of what seemed to be disbelief as she asked "Wylie Burp? Is that you?" to which the dog merely smiled and held up his sheriff badge.

The woman suddenly started to smile happily akin to seeing a family member after a long time as she greeted the dog "It's been ages since I've seen you here. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you left and weren't coming back." to which Wylie signaled the hiding animals to show themselves. The mice,Tiger and Mrs Kitty all slowly emerged from the shadows and were face to face with the woman,and her face seemed to become less relieved and happy and more confused and curious as she asked Wylie "You…...got some new friends?"

Wylie smiled nervously in response and slowly pulled out a piece of paper from his white coat and handed it to Pearl,she slowly took the piece of paper from Wylie and when she skimmed through it,she saw that it was actually a letter and suggested "Why don't you and your friends come in the barn? We can get a better look at this inside."

"Come on you fellers. Let's get y'all settled in." Wylie told the group of animals as Tiger cautiously remarked "She seems nice enough." before he slowly followed Wylie into the farm,with Mrs Kitty and the other mice following behind him. While they followed Pearl across the farm and headed towards the barn,some of the other farm animals tried to get a look at the group but it was still a little too dark to get a good look at any of them.

Once they reached the barn in the center of the farm and lit up another lantern to brighten up the room,the animals looked around the barn and were amazed by the sheer size of it as Fievel gasped "Wow. I've never been in a barn this big before." and Papa added "I never thought we would have this much room to ourselevs,at least if the other animals are okay with it."

While Wylie was exploring the barn and was reminiscing of his earlier years there,he suddenly caught a glimpse of two familiar cows in his peripheral vision that seemed to be looking at him in surprise,he could even here one of them ask out of disbelief "Is that Wylie?" and he instantly made sure to divert his attention away from one of them in particular.

"Things here haven't changed a bit since you left Wylie. Some of the animals sure did miss you you know?" Pearl remarked as Wylie begun to show a slight hint of guilt for leaving his friends behind before Pearl asked "So do you think I can read this now?"

Wylie nodded his head slowly and Pearl quickly cleared her throat before she begun to read Wylie's letter out loud.

"To Pearl,

I know I shouldn't be asking for favors ever since I left,but I have a bit of an emergency here. Me and my friends have lost our homes in a explosion,and we have nowhere left to go. Even if you can't find it in yourself to let me back in,can you at least give these guys a home? The cat in the T-Shirt is Tiger,he's a bit of a fraidy cat but can act a little like a tough dog every now and then. The other cat is Mrs Kitty,she is a very sweet and lovable cat but she is also very easy to annoy and anger. And last but not least,the mice over here may be big in numbers,but they are respectful and will not cause someone trouble,especially the mouse in the blue sailor's hat,Fievel. They need a home. Please consider.

Wylie."

* * *

Once Pearl finished reading Wylie's letter,she was left speechless at their dilemena and begun to think about it for a moment as the group was left on the edge of their seat,even the two cows were anxiously awaiting an answer from Pearl despite them already living there.

After a few more moments of pondering and thinking,Pearl put away the letter and looked Wylie straight in the eye before she replied lovingly "Wylie,you know you don't need to ask me for much. There's always room here in this place for more family. Why I even got a new member on her way right now,welcome back Wylie and welcome to yalls new home!"

Immediately all the animals began to cheer and celebrate,Little Patch Of Heaven was officially their new home and even Wylie seemed to show some happiness and relief as he smiled at the group of ecstatic animals. Fievel and his family shared a hug together and Tiger and Mrs Kitty gave each other a big hug as well,but not before Tiger angrily mouthed to Wylie "I am not a fraidy cat."

Once the animals managed to calm themselves down,Pearl turned to the window to see that the sun was slowly rising over the mountains and stated as clasped her hands together "Okay,we'll work on living arrangements for you fellers later,for right now we got work to do."

She headed to the cow stables where the two cows were wide awake due to the group's sudden arrival and let them out of their stables as she said 'Come on out girls. Meet your new brothers and sisters."

The two cows stepped out of their stables and starred the group of newcomers down with curious and welcoming smiles. The first of the cows was a yellow cow with horns that was thinner than the one next to her,and she seemed to wear a permanent smile on her face. The second cow was a slightly bigger cow than the other one and was instead black and white,but her most defining feature was the small purple hat with a yellow flower that she wore on top of her head.

The other animals with the exception of Wylie seemed interested in their new acquaintances and possible friends as Fievel stepped forth and greeted the two cows "I'm glad we were able to find a home here,my name's Fievel,Fievel Mousekewitz."

The two cows looked down at Fievel and the first cow greeted him happily "Hi there Fievel,I'm Grace." and the second cow added much more calmly and serious "Pleased to meet the lot of you,I am Mrs Calloway. I run things around here when Pearl is unavailable,so don't none of y'all think you can do whatever you want wothot asking me first. Also Tiger is way too big for that shirt,and Mrs Kitty's perfume is simply too much."

"Just as bossy and picky as when I last saw her. I'm outta here." Wylie groaned quietly as he tried to sneak over to the barn's front door,but Grace caught a glimpse of him and shouted enough for everyone to hear "Hey there Wylie! Whatcha doing?"

All the animals including Mrs Calloway diverted their attention to Wylie, who declined to face them as he groaned out of annoyance "Oh Sweet Jesus." before he turned around and sarcastically greeted Mrs Calloway "Hello Mrs Calloway. It's a real pleasure to see you again."

"Wylie Burp. I knew I smelled something foul in here,maybe it's those 80 year old clothes or the fact you haven't had a bath in years." Mrs Calloway greeted Wylie much more cynically to which Mrs Kitty intervened "Ladies ladies you're both terrible. You can make up later,let's get to work already because I don't wanna be outta here on our first day."

"I am the leastess thing away from being terrible-" Mrs Calloway scoffed at Mrs Kitty's insult before Wylie interrupted "You know I too think we should be getting to work Mrs Calloway,I mean you wouldn't wanna tarnish you're perfectly perfect record now do you? I think that would literally kill you as much as losing that hat."

"Well I just like to keep up appearances up and appear respectful…...Wylie." Mrs Calloway clapped back at Wylie's subtle insult to which he rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth with a loud "Hmph!"

* * *

It wasn't even five minutes and Wylie and Mrs Calloway were already at each other's throats,but their happy little reunion would be interrupted when Pearl opened up the barn's front door and told the newcomers "Alrighty then,you critters just follow Me,Grace and Mrs Calloway around and we'll show y'all how things work around here." to which Mrs Calloway added "Follow me Wylie. I wouldn't want you to get the place dirty."

Wylie groaned at Mrs Calloway's pricey nature yet reluctantly followed her and the others as they began to show the newcomers around the farm while doing their own farmly duties.

 _I know a place,pretty as pie,out where the riverbend hits up with the end of the sky. It's left of Nebraska,and over a crest on a Little Patch Of Heaven way out west._

 _Ev'rything's green,know what I mean? Darlin it's quiet the sweetest sight thatcha ever done seen. Ain't nothin much out there,just life at its best on a Little Patch Of Heaven way out west._

 _Bees by the dozen,are buzzin real peaceful. Ev'ry bluebonnet doggone it smells nice. Even the tumblin tumbleweed slows down to match yer speed on my tiny half-an-acre of paradise._

 _Ev'ry which way,buttercups sway,out on the hills the daffodils are enjoyin' the day. What could be better that settin to rest on a Little Patch Of Heaven way out west?_

"Wow this place is amazing. We should have come here ages ago." Mrs Kitty exclaimed happily as she held up a basket for Pearl to put apples in to which Wylie admitted as he leaned on one of the many apple trees "I do admit,it is strangely nice being back here."

Wylie turned his head to the left to see that Mrs Calloway was bumping into trees intentionally so more apples come fall out,when he noticed that she had a basket in her mouth,he got an evil grin on his face and "kindly" collected the apples in his hat. Mrs Calloway got a shocked look on her face as Wylie smiled smugly and stated "Could always use the extra help huh?"

Mrs Calloway scoffed at Wylie's help and joined Pearl and Grace to help around the farm some more,while Wylie chuckled to himself and put the apples in the pile of fruits and vegetables to sell.

 _Humminbirds flutter,in utter contentment. Ev'ry darn daisy feels lazy you bet. Even the skeeters at the fleas say "May I? Thanks." and "Please." why it's just as close as you can get._

 _Darlin I swear,once you been there,there ain't a view beneath the blue that could ever compare. The only thing missin is you as my guest on a Little Patch Of Heaven way out west._

 _Why don'tcha come visit? There's room in my nest,on that Little Patch Of Heaven way out west!_

Wylie and Fievel stood in front of the gate's and starred at the beautiful farm with all its animals and greenery as Fievel looked up to Wylie and remarked "You know Wylie? I think we made a good decision."

Wylie stood there for a few moments in silence before he smiled and chuckled "I can't believe I'm saying this,but I think we too did Fievel. I think we too did."


	5. Chapter 5: The New Cow On The Block

While Fievel,Wylie,and all the other animals continued to do their work and help assist each other on the farm,the newcomers aside from Wylie would soon be violently startled by a loud and quite frankly strange crow of a baby chick that awoke a sleeping rooster on top of the house's chimney. The rooster was so startled by his sudden awakening that he fell off the chimney and landed by a pile of hay,where Mrs Calloway,Grace and Tiger were quietly minding their own business. Once the rooster regained his posture and was fully woken up,he brushed the dirt off his body and nervously chuckled to Mrs Calloway "Hey,that's my boy." to which Tiger jokingly remarked "His pipes sure have been maxed out then huh."

"Been that way since day one." The rooster laughed at Tiger's remark before they suddenly heard the faint yet audible chanting of the words "Can hog!" over and over again. The group of animals turned over to the right to see a trio of piglets arguing with a cranky old goat named Jeb that seemed to be hogging a can all to himself in an empty barrel. The large pile of cans that neatly sat behind the barrel made it clear that this was common as Tiger nervously remarked "Ohhh,I can already tell that this is common." to which Wylie suddenly joined in the conversation from afar "That right over there is your one and only selection of music 24/7. Yer better git used to it fellers,cause it never goes away."

"I believe that to be a gross exaggeration Wylie,but still the call of duty. Why don't you handle this one Grace? It's time I gave you more responsibility on the farm." Mrs Calloway calmy suggested in her British accent as Grace was busy eating a small pile of hay,but she soon blew it up like a bubble as she replied out of surprise "Really? Thanks Mrs C,I'll make you proud."

Fievel,who was accompanying Wylie as he looked around the farm,tugged at Wylie's tail and asked quietly "Why don't you and Mrs Calloway try to make up,you're gonna be living with her again you know?" to which Wylie rolled his eyes and retorted "I'll be willing to open up to her if she wouldn't be so pricey and judgmental all the time. You're gonna get sick of it too eventually."

"Well….I don't see it so far Wylie,she and Grace seem nice enough." Fievel nervously stated as he took off his hat and glanced over to Mrs Calloway as Wylie groaned to himself "Yeah,they may appear nice,but it's the stuff they say that really matters. Seem nice enough." before he walked off to be alone,almost as if he was remembering something really bad and disheartening to him. Fievel didn't follow Wylie since he could tell that he wanted to be alone,so he decided to join Grace as she tried to disengage the piglet's and Jeb's dispute.

* * *

"Don't yell at me,get off my case you little cocktail weiners!" Jeb shouted admits the piglet's continuous chanting to which they gave no response and continued chanting,but a few moments later the calming and polite voice of Grace suddenly got their attention as she sarcastically remarked "Whoah,whoah. I'm sensing a lot of negative energy here." to which one of the piglets angrily stated "That's our can,and Jeb took it." and another one added "And now he says it's his can."

"Now let's not play the shame and blame game. This is an organic problem,and here's a holistic solution." Grace kindly and calmly suggested as she tried to subtly convince Jeb to hand over the can to which Fievel added "Surely you guys can talk things out….please?" before he gave off a nervous smile.

Jeb and the piglets were left in total silence for a few moments before Jeb broke the silence and asked "Y'all don't get this whole farm concept do you fellers?' to which Fievel stammered "Well…...no…..but you did steal it from them,so why don't you give it back?"

"Absolutely not you newcomer,it's mine and that's final." Jeb sternly refused to give back the can to which one of the piglets instantly shouted "Kill the goat!" before they proceeded to wrestle with the goat for the can. The piglets were making mince meat out of Jeb with some karate moves to make a long story short as they all tried to grab a hold of the can,and Fievel and Grace tried to break up their fight but their panicked yelling fell upon deaf ears.

Jeb and the piglet's little scuffle managed to capture the attention of all the farm animals,including the newcomers as Mrs Kitty remarked bewildered from afar "What in the world?" and Tiger nervously chuckled "I don't think you'd want to mess with those pigs. One wrong look at them and you're dead meat." before he bolted off like a fraidy cat.

One of the piglets was just about to grab ahold of the can,but it would suddenly be pulled out of his grasp by Mrs Calloway as she used her tail to grab ahold of it. She sternly cleared her throat like that of a disapproving mother as the piglets instantly stopped their assault on Jeb and apologized in unison "We're sorry Mrs Calloway." to which she asked calmy "Piggies,why can't you leave Jeb alone?"

"Yeah,why can't you?" Jeb grumpily added as he started to get back up and regain his posture and Mrs Calloway continued "The poor old goat needs peace and quiet."

"That's right I need it!'

"So run along!" Mrs Calloway then proceeded to throw the can away from the piglets as they immediately darted for it and she concluded "And take your can with you!"

"Yeah you take that can and-hey!" Jeb suddenly realized that he didn't have his can anymore and tried to run after them as he yelled "Whoa! Come back here you little bacon bits!" but Mrs Calloway quickly stopped him in his tracks as she asked "Don't you have enough cans of your own?"

"Yeah,you have a whole mountain of them behind you. Do you think that's enough?" Fievel added as he noticed the huge pile of cans behind the barrel to which Jeb retorted unaware of this fact "No,not really."

* * *

Sometime later as the sun was hanging directly above the farm at high noon,Maggie and her previous owner seemed to have finally made it to the farm and Pearl was happily agreeing to take Maggie off his hands "I've said it before in my letters,but I'd be happy to take her in Abner. There's always room for one more,why I just got myself a whole town's worth of animals this very morning."

"Thanks again Pearl,I gotta warn you though. She's…..a bit headstrong." Abner chuckled as he shook Pearl's hand and she kindly reassured him as she patted Maggie on the head "Now don't you worry Abner,I'm sure she'll fit right in." unaware that a red chicken was watching the deal go out.

"So long Pearl,you take care now!" Abner bid Pearl farewell as he drove off into the countryside,with that being the last time Maggie would ever see him as she stared off into the unwinding road and somberly said to herself "So long partner."

The chicken however wasted no time and immediately darted off in a panic to see Mrs Calloway as she yelled over and over again "Mrs Calloway." Once she reached the front of the barn where almost all of the farm animals were conveniently gathered and got Mrs Calloway's attention,she stated her buisness nearly out of breath in a panic "There's another newcomer at the gate!"

"What? More newcomers?" Tanya asked out of intrigue to which Papa nervously asked "Did we leave someone behind by accident and they're only now getting here?" and Wylie reassured him slightly confused "No we definitely have everyone here. This is someone new right here."

"Not now Audrey." Mrs Calloway tried to silence Audrey and her panicked babbling but to no avail as she continued once more "But it's a great big-" before Pearl ecstatically announced to all of the farm animals "Everybody! This here is Maggie." to which Maggie sharply darted from behind the wooden fence and smugly smiled to the other animals,and three of the chickens instantly laid eggs out of sheer surprise.

"Woah,take a look at her Wylie!" Fievel remarked in awe of Maggie's size and exaggerated way of walking to which Wylie replied "Well I can defiantly tell she's a show cow from that smile." and Pearl continued as the other animals watched in awe "Three time winner of the Golden Udder Award,and the original Miss Happy Heifer."

"A show cow? On Patch Of Heaven?" Mrs Calloway asked herself out of bewilderment and surprise to which Wylie retorted "That's literally what I just said,get with the program girl."

"I'd say the same to you until you get yourself a bath you old mutt." Mrs Calloway scoffed and clapped back at Wylie's insult while the sheer size of Maggie was causing the ground to slightly shake and two of the baby chicks hid themselves in an eggshell.

"Now I want y'all to make her feel right at home. You hear me?" Pearl concluded Maggie's introduction and asked the farm animals before she walked off to supposedly do more farm work as the other animals continued to stare at the new cow.

"Hey thanks everybody! It's great to be here in Patch Of Heaven. Now don't everybody speak at one time. What is this the frozen food section?" Maggie enthusiastically joked when she noticed how still and dead the other animals looked,but when they didn't give any sort of response she nervously grabbed her cow bell and spoke into it "Is this thing on?" before Mrs Calloway cleared her throat "Good morning Margaret. What a wonderful surprise to find a fellow bovine joining the ranks."

"Phony." Jeb fake coughed as a way to subtly insult Maggie as one of the piglets shoved an empty can over his mouth,effectively shutting him up.

"I'm Mrs Calloway-"

"Hi."

"And this is Grace."

"Hi."

"No applause and trophies here I'm afraid. Just the fruits of our good and honest labor." Mrs Calloway proudly stated and introduced herself and Grace as Wylie added "Yep,honest labor and a lot of priceyness."

Mrs Calloway groaned at Wylie's snabby remark and reluctantly introduced him to the newcomer "And this is Wylie Burp,don't get too close to him,he bites."

Wylie rolled his eyes at her insult and walked up to Maggie as he properly introduced himself "Pleasure to meet you madam. I've been in and out of here before,but hey I'd be lying if I said there wasn't something that kept me here in the first place."

Wylie and Maggie then proceeded to shake hands with each other and when Maggie noticed the golden sheriff badge on his white coat,she chuckled and asked the dog "So what'd you do you get yourself thrown out here then Mr Hero Dog?" to which Wylie nonchalantly clarified "Well me and my friends had our home blown up by a gang of cats and we came here as a last resort. It was a tough few days,but it's a new life for us now and all that is behind us too."

Tiger,Fievel and his family slowly waved towards Maggie with not a single word said as she soon remarked with positivity "Well that's sure some story you guys got there. Y'all gotta tell me the whole thing sometime. Now anyways,working stiffs huh? Boy I remember those days"

Mrs Calloway started to show a slight sense of discomfort around Maggie,maybe it was how drastically different she was compared to herself and Grace,but something seemed off about her that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Fievel was about to introduce himself to Maggie but one of the piglets beat him to the punch as he exclaimed from behind Maggie "Wow! You're the biggest cow I have ever saw."

Tiger's eyes suddenly widened out of shock and nervousness as he started to shake to which Fievel noticed and asked "What's wrong Tiger?" and he nervously stuttered "Y-y-you should never mention a woman's size out loud. This is about to get ugly."

"Well if you're in charge,I'll take that as a compliment. If you're not I'll just have to sit on you." Maggie stated nonchalantly as the piglet shouted "Mom!" and tried to run off before Maggie grabbed ahold of him and reassured him "Hey I'm only kidding! Say what is this you've got jammed in your ear?" She then proceeded to magically pull an apple out of his ear with her tail as he and the other animals gasped at the sight,and even Tiger gave a sigh of relief that this didn't turn into anything violent.

"Whoa!" The piglet exclaimed in awe and disbelief before Maggie stated "Here have an apple kid. Don't go near any luaus though." before she walked off. Tiger was especially impressed by Maggie's magic trick and excitedly walked up to her akin to a fangirl going after a singer and nervously tired to get her attention as he mumbled "Hey um…..Maggie?"

Maggie instantly turned around to be greeted by Tiger sweating bullets as he babbled nervously "My name is Tiger and although that doesn't really matter in the grander scheme of things,I was wondering if you could teach me how to do that magic trick of yours? I mean it's not like I want to steal your ideas and make a profit off them-WHOAH!"

While Tiger was all caught up in his inane rambling,Maggie had taken the opportunity to grab him by the leg with her tail and lift him right off the ground and carry him upside down as she politely declined "I don't reveal my secrets honey,but maybe you'll develop your own over time. Okay?"

"O-o-okay Maggie,but would you putting me down please? I don't want the blood to start rushing to my head." Tiger politely pleaded before Maggie instantly threw him up into the air as the other farm animals watched with awe,and after a few more moments Tiger soon landed right on Maggie's back with a loud thud as she remarked "And that's another secret too. Don't ask me about that one either okay?"

"Will do." Tiger groaned in a groggy and somewhat nauseous voice as stars started to circle around his head and he soon fell off of Maggie as she stated "Wait a minute. I got something stuck in my ear too." before she pulled a piece of corn out of her ear and threw it up into the air as she joked "This one's for me." before she swallowed it whole.

"Ah that was good." Maggie belched as the piglets exclaimed in unison "Awesome! Do it again! Do it again!' before they headed to a nearby box of crops and started throwing a bunch of them at Maggie as she caught them all in one fell swoop.

The other farm animals were greatly enjoying Maggie's little performance as Fievel was clapping along with some of them and even Wylie seemed to be getting his kicks out of it too. Grace was also enjoying the show as she asked Mrs Calloway "Maggie's some fun isn't she?" to which she shockingly (not really) disagreed "Teaching pigs to throw food,as if they weren't sloppy enough."

"Oh lighten up a bit,we're just having fun." Mrs Kitty stated as she overheard Mrs Calloway's sny remark to which she scoffed "Well I don't think fun is wasting crops for a circus act thank you very much." While Mrs Calloway was busy disapproving of Maggie's antics,Maggie took the opportunity to parkour up a wall and catch a piece of corn that one of the piglets had thrown. While she luckily did manage to catch it,Jeb however wasn't so lucky as he noticed that there was a spare can lying around and he tried to grab it for himself,however he didn't notice that it was right below Maggie's landing spot and got crushed under her as the other animals laughed at the display with the exception of Mrs Calloway of course.

* * *

Meanwhile in the blistering hot and windy desert where vultures continuously occupied the yellow sky and searched for any unfortunate victim of the sun,Cat R Waul and his gang was still roaming the desert in their carriage. While Green River and its violent destruction was a big part of his revenge scheme,in the back of his mind he knew he wouldn't be completely satisfied if he didn't kill everyone involved with his humiliation,which included Charlie Brown and his friends.

"What are we gonna do today boss? We're in the middle of the desert and have no idea where we're going." One of the cats that was sitting across from R Waul asked as he sharply replied "We are searching for the whereabouts of the humans and dogs that configured to my humiliation. I have told you buffoons again and again."

"Well…..don't you think you're over obsessing about it?" The cat asked once again to which R Waul suddenly commanded "Chula stop the carriage." and Chula instantly did so. The cat that was talking with R Waul started to sweat and shake out of fear as R Waul slowly opened the door leading to the outside. The cat immediately knew what this meant and he slowly stepped out of the carriage promptly,with R Waul following him into the lifeless and scorching hot desert. Once R Waul and the cat were a few feet away from the carriage,R Waul cleared his throat and asked "I have gone through the trouble of searching this acursed world for the purpose of gathering each and every one of you for the past three months. Why do you think that is?"

The cat was sweating even more now due to the sun constantly hammering it's sheer power above him as he nervously stammered "R-r-revenge sir?" to which R Waul sharply agreed with him as he grabbed ahold of the cat by the throat "Yes! Revenge. And do you think I'm gonna sit by and just let those kids and their pets get away with that? Do you!"

"No sir! No!" The cat yelled back out of fear to which R Waul let him go so he could catch his breath,and he stared off into the yellow sky as he sighed to himself "You're right,I won't let this happen. I can't! I am Cat R Waul,and no matter how long it takes,I will not rest until my revenge is 100% complete,and my reputation is gloriously restored! But where on Earth are those wretched creatures!?" before a piece of paper suddenly smacked him in the face due to the wind. He took the piece of paper off his face and started to examine it closely for a few moments before he suddenly started to develop an evil malice filled smile as the cat nervously asked "Boss?" to which R Waul merely told him "Just get in the carriage. I got an idea."

Once the cat slowly got back in the carriage with the other cats and was not so pleasantly subjected to their insults,R Waul put the piece of paper in his pocket and yelled out loud "Chula!" to which the spider sharply perked up "Sir!"

"Do you happen to know the last known location of Alemeda Slim? 'Cause I think he can lead us right to them."


	6. Chapter 6: Bad News,VERY Bad News

Sometime later on the heavenly farmland paradise known as Patch Of Heaven,Maggie decided to try and have some more fun with some of the farm animals and newcomers as she picked up one of Jeb's cans with her tail and asked out loud ecstatically "Okay who's up for a game of tin can tag?" to which the piglets and even Fievel happily ran off to join her with Jeb angrily ranting "Hey that can is a family heirloom."

Maggie however ignored Jeb's intervention and merely spelled out the winning prize "Whoever wins is getting a free tetanus shot. Okay!" before Mrs Calloway,who had joined her along with Grace and Tiger out of curiosity asked "Well we certainly don't need anything like that around here do we Maggie?" to which Tiger kindly agreed with her "Yeah Maggie I don't think this is a good idea."

"Oh lighten up you guys,tetanus isn't even real!" Maggie playfully tried to lighten up their frankly cautious mood before Fievel chipperly added and called out to Wylie who was sitting half-asleep under the apple tree that they were nearby "Yeah it sounds like fun guys,hey Wylie wanna come and play?"

"No thank you fellers." Wylie kindly rejected Fievel's offer before he slowly put his ears over his eyes and tried to take a quick nap,but not before Mrs Calloway scoffed and berated him "It hasn't even been an hour past noon and you're already thinking of going to sleep? And I thought the government was lazy." to which Wylie annoyingly groaned "Ugh,bite me you cow."

"No thank you Wylie,cause I think one taste of you would cause my teeth to rot out at the spot." Mrs Calloway retorted in a slightly more jokingly tone of voice to which the piglets exclaimed at the comeback "Ooohhhhhhhh!" and Maggie tried to get the game started as she yelled "Would ya'll kindly shut your traps? Let's get this show on the road!"

Maggie was just about to launch the can up into the air with her tail and start the game,but she would frankly be cut off once again when a man riding a horse suddenly jumped the fence behind them and the horse knocked the can out of her tail with his hoof as he yelled "Super star coming through!" and the can flew far across the farm and hit the windmill on top of the house.

"Awesome!" The piglets exclaimed in awe of the display before the horse smugly and egotistically stated "No autographs please." to which Jeb crankily retorted "I got your autograph pal!" before the can fell down and bonked him on top of his head.

The horse's egotistical yet ecstatic screeching had managed to catch the attention of the entire farm as Wylie shot wide awake and shouted "What! What?!" before he and Tiger recognized the horse and nervously groaned "Oh sweet lord above not this guy again." to which Mrs Calloway asked "You know this ruffian?" and Fievel added "Yeah do you Wylie?"

"I don't know him,but I sure wish I never met him in town." Wylie replied more specifically as he gave up trying to have a nice old nap and slowly sat and stood up from the tree to which Tiger surprisingly added "I don't say this often,but I'd rather be around a dog than him." before he continued more nervously "No offense Wylie."

"None taken."

* * *

The horse that was now recklessly plowing through the farm and giving his rider a crazy spin was none other than the horse from Chugwater,Buck. It seemed that Mrs Calloway wasn't too fond of Buck along with Wylie and Tiger as she groaned out of annoyance at his presence,it was probably the only thing that Wylie and her could easily agree on.

Mrs Kitty,who was busy sorting around a pile of vegetables and fruit with Audrey and Fievel's family,was also alerted to Buck's rampage and asked rhetorically out of confusion "What the?!" before she turned around to see Buck sprinting through the farm as she gasped and facepalmed at the sight "Oh no,it's that horse from the town again."

"Who's the hotshot?" Maggie asked out loud in a disapproving and annoyed tone when she saw how ego stroking Buck appeared to be to which one of the bigger pigs enthusiastically replied "Oh it's Buck." and Mrs Calloway scoffed "City slicker." before Fievel asked of curiosoty "Who's Buck?"

"He's a smelly bum hole that's for sure,we ran into him while we were in Chugwater looking for directions. It's a shame he doesn't take autographs,there's definitely something I'd like him to sign,thought it would take a while for me to find it." Wylie replied and clarafied who Buck was as he brushed some dirt off himself.

"Hmph,if you want I could speed up the process for you." Mrs Calloway caught onto Wylie's joke and jokingly suggested before she gasped at the realization that they agreed on something and asked bewildered "Did...did we just agree on something?" to which Wylie's eyes widened and surprisingly replied "I...think we did."

Fievel was especially impressed by this sudden display and gently tugged at Wylie's tail before he whispered "There you go Wylie,try to find stuff you and and Mrs Calloway agree on." to which Wylie chuckled "Don't try to make this something it isn't Fievel,it was just a coincidence since Buck's a no good varmint."

Pretty soon Buck had managed to make it over to the carrot garden where Pearl was happily picking carrots to put in a nearby basket as Buck's rider finally managed to stop him and exclaimed "Dagnabit Buck. Take it easy,this ain't no rodeo!"

"Why good morning Sam. Is that ornery horse getting away from you again?" Pearl kindly greeted the man and jokingly asked to which Sam greeted her back somewhat nervously "Oh,uh,howdy Pearl. I came out here to bring you another bank notice." before he pulled out a pink slip of paper from his jacket and concluded "This'll one'll be the last."

Sam was in actuality the sheriff of Chugwater,as it was to be expected if Buck was unlucky enough to be his horse,and he was around the same age as Pearl in terms of their looks and all as he sported a thin white mustache and hair,and a typical sheriff's uniform which included a golden star and brown cowboy hat.

As Sam took out the pink slip and tried to hand it over to Pearl,she got an annoyed look on her face and frustratingly replied as she went back to picking carrots and all the farm animals including the newcomers started to watch their conversation from the sideline "Oh every time I get a weak harvest they send me one of these here notices. They'll get their money soon enough."

Sam however wasn't keen on keeping the bank waiting for Pearl's money and tried to explain the sudden need to pay up slightly more sternly "It's a whole new shooting match now Pearl,the banks calling in everybody's dept. They're losing money something fierce with all the cattlemen going under,I'm telling you if they don't get their money in three days,they're gonna auction off Patch Of Heaven."

"What?" Pearl nervously gasped in shock as she finally took a look at the pink slip to which Mrs Calloway gasped as well "No." and Fievel frantically asked "What? But we all just got here this morning they can't do that-"

"Hold on Fievel,maybe we can try and work something out here." Wylie quietly shushed Fievel with a hand motion he made with his paw,but even Wylie couldn't try to hide the fact that he was getting very nervous at the seems,especially since they did indeed just move here.

"But they can't take my place. Why,I've been here through twisters,blizzards...Sam I….Sam this is my home." Pearl tried her hardest to negotiate with Sam to not let the bank take her farm away as she started to get more and more heartbroken by the second,but unfortunately Sam couldn't do anything about it and sympathetically apologized as he slowly took off his hat "I'm sorry Pearl,I'm truly sorry."

"Yeah well,sorry just ain't gonna save my farm." Pearl sadly whimpered to herself as Sam slowly begun to ride out of Patch Of Heaven with Buck,and Mrs Calloway's shocked and puzzled stare started to slowly transform into a hate filled glare as she angrily lamented the passing by Buck "Well Buck,I hope you're proud of yourself." to which Mrs Kitty added as she balled up her paws "You just couldn't have told us could you Buck? I hope you break your legs on the way out!"

"Oh please that would have required a heart. Something Buck clearly doesn't have." Wylie frustratingly added as his eyes were now permanently locked onto Buck's before Tiger tried to add an insult of his own and failed "Yeah you…...uh…...dumb face!"

Buck however wasn't the least bit phased by any of their viciously thrown insults and merely retorted as he slowly walked past them "As a matter of fact,I am. Thanks for checking,oh and I did know all about this indeed,but I didn't wanna tell you losers. Consider it payback for calling me horise." to which Tanya angrily asked her parents "Can I please shatter his eardrums with my singing?" and Mama sternly refused "No Tanya,that is only for self defense."

Once Sam was at the front gates of Patch Of Heaven,he stopped in his tracks and kindly suggested as he turned around to face Pearl and the animals "You know Pearl,it don't have to be this way. You've got the best livestock in the county,and that old dog of yours could surely use a new home when this is all over. All you gotta do is just,sell off a few of these critters-"

"Stop right there Sam. They're family,you don't sell family!" Pearl sternly and angrily interrupted Sam's offer as she and even Wylie started to slowly walk towards him,with Wylie starting to growl viciously and even begun showing off his razor sharp teeth.

"Hold your horses Pearl-"

"You git before I start using words no good woman should ever use!" Pearl yelled as she started to violently swing a gardening shovel at Sam and Buck to which he yelled "Don't bust a gusset woman!" before she continued as Sam started to ride out of the farm "Go on Sam! It is still my property,now git!"

Pearl's intimidating words and actions seemed to have finally paid off as Sam quickly rode off into the country side and out of the farm for good,but not before Pearl commanded Wylie "After him Wylie!" as the dog got on all fours and chased after Sam and Buck,barking up a loud storm as Sam yelled "I was just trying to help! And call off your dog!"

* * *

Once Sam and Buck were far away from Pearl's farm and Wylie came back after chasing them for at least a good mile,Pearl's angry and warlike face slowly turned back into a saddened frown as she looked at the pink slip once again and gave a deep sigh before she dropped it onto the ground. It also seemed that the whole fiasco from before had put a little bit of a toll on her as she slowly began to tremble and lose her balance,but Mrs Calloway,Tiger,and Wylie managed to hold her up and keep her from falling down as she remarked "Whoa,whoa. That sure took the starch right out of me."

The animals proceeded to help Pearl get over to her house and once they made it to the front door,they slowly let go of her and let her head inside to be alone,but not before she somberly apologized to them "I am sorry girls,I'm just plum out of ideas. And Wylie,I'm even more sorry for you and your friends,here I thought I could provide y'all with a home,but I guess I thought wrong."

The entire farm of animals were now left absolutely speechless,their home was about to be auctioned off and they would have nowhere to go,for not even Pearl could protect them forever,not to mention the newcomers getting robbed of a home despite them not even being there for a single day.

It must have been at least a solid minute of pure silence before Fievel eventually broke the silence and nervously asked Papa "What are we gonna do Papa?" in the hopes of a clear and solid answer,but not even Papa knew what to do here as he regretfully whimpered "I don't know Fievel…..I just don't know."

Mama however was slightly more cynical than Papa as she sighed and stated regretfully "This has been the 5'th time we have been forced out of a home,Russia,New York,Birchwood,Green River,and now Patch Of Heaven. Why can't we ever catch a break?" to which Maggie replied out of intrigue "Seems like y'all have seen the world? Not all it's cracked up to be isn't it?"

Fievel's family and the other animals were too heartbroken by this sudden news to say anything else and merely kept silent as Jeb angrily grumbled "Well,I think we all know what happens now." to which Mrs Calloway yelled "Jeb,don't start!" only for Jeb to continue on anyway "Now we all get eaten!"

"Jeb!" Mrs Calloway yelled out of frustration and insistence that they will not get eaten by people,but Jeb wasn't as gullible and dimwitted as her and the others as he asked "What? You don't think people in town eat animals?" to which Audrey chuckled and asked "But who would eat a chicken?"

"Should I tell her?" Mrs Kitty quietly whispered to Wylie in the hopes that Audrey wouldn't hear them to which he sternly replied "Don't you dare."

Maggie however was super determined to find some sort of way to save the farm despite her not being on it for a day as she stated out loud "Come on you guys,there must be something we can do." to which Audrey asked out of a sense of defeat "What? What could we do?"

"Yeah money just doesn't grow on trees you know! I say we just high tail it out of here and go back to Green River." Mrs Kitty agreed with Audrey and suggested as Wylie instantly retorted "You know we can't do that,it was destroyed in the explosion." to which Mrs Kitty suggested even further "Yeah but we can just rebuild it you old dog."

"Do you know how long it took for us to build all that when we even had a foundation? We don't have a foundation anymore,Green River is out of the question!" Wylie replied in a much louder and frusturated voice as Mrs Kitty took a small step back and finally realized that Wylie was right "Okay okay,I was just giving out all our options here." to which one of the pigs remarked "Ohhhhh,it just isn't fair."

Maggie however instantly had a lightbulb go off in her head at the mere mention of the word "fair" and got an idea as she ecstatically perked up "Fair! Good call Curly!"

"Ollie." The pig corrected Maggie's incorrect name pronunciation as Maggie asked the whole group of animals "Listen,what would you say if I told you that you could win big money and see beautiful downtown Chugwater if you went to the county fair?" to which the entire farm except for Wylie and Mrs Calloway exclaimed "Oooh!"

"County fair? It sounds like a place of opportunity." Papa remarked at the mention of such a place as Mrs Kitty agreed with Maggie's idea "Chugwater ain't too far from here,so I say why not?"

"Thank you for your input-" Mrs Calloway groaned and tried to diverge away from Maggie's idea and discuss a potential different one but one of the white ducks interrupted her and yelled "Come on let the new cow talk!" before the rest of the animals including Fievel and Tiger chanted "New Cow!" over and over again,with Wylie soon joining in just so he could spite Mrs Calloway.

* * *

It seemed that the rest of the animals were now overruling Mrs Calloway and her possible idea as Maggie walked up to her and insisted when the chanting stopped "Come on Mrs C,you got a real good-looking bunch here. Not to mention the new guys from this Green River place,I doubt the judges would want to miss out on a sheriff dog or a cat in a purple t-shirt,I see some real potential." to which one of the ducks blushed "Oh shucks." before Maggie continued "Now the fair is two weeks away,I say we go to town,butter up that sheriff's horse,and get him to give us more time."

"Butter up?" Mrs Kitty laughed and asked before she continued much more fiercely "I say we beat it out of him,he knew this place was on the chopping block when me and my folks were coming. We need some payback here." to which Wylie agreed "I normally don't condone needless violence,but I agree with her,Buck is a two time snitch that needs a proper spanking."

"What are we waiting for Maggie? Let's go!" Grace ecstatically showed support of Maggie's idea as the latter picked up the fallen pink slip with her tail and replied "That's right,who else here is coming?" to which Mrs Kitty instantly joined them "That Buck needs a good ole pop to the jaw,I'm coming to make sure he's gets it." and Tiger also decided to come along although reluctantly "Against my better judgement,I'm coming too. Someone needs to look after my schmoopsie poo after all."

"Oh Tiger." Mrs Kitty swooned over Tiger's bravery and kissed him smack on the lips as the other farm animals gagged in disgust, and Wylie was soon the next to join the group as he stated "Oh why the heck not? I think I could use a little bit of a break from a certain one of you fellers anyway." obviously hinting at Mrs Calloway as she scoffed "Finally we may get some peace and quiet around here."

Fievel was getting very,very excited at the idea of going over to Chugwater with Maggie and the others as he frantically asked his parents "Can I go with them guys?" to which Mama instantly refused "Absolutely not young man,you need to stay here where you'll be safe. Remember the last time you were out in the desert alone?"

Papa however didn't see any problems with Fievel going to Chugwater with the group,because it wasn't like he'd be completely alone since he'd be most likely safe with Wylie and the others as he calmly suggested "Oh come on Mama. He'll be with Wylie,Tiger,Mrs Kitty,and those two other cows,plus he made his way through the desert before,there's nothing to worry about here."

Fievel was now giving Mama very big puppy dog eyes and was looking like he was gonna cry a huge river if she said no again,so eventually against her better judgment as a mother,Mama took a very deep breath and rolled her eyes as she reluctantly agreed with Papa "Oh alright fine,but take Tanya with you. You two need to look out for each other more often." to which Fievel cheered ecstatically and gave both his parents a big and long hug,with even Tanya showing some degree of excitement as well as she remarked "Surely they could use some angelic singing on the way to and from Chugwater."

"Hold up you guys,me and Tanya are coming too!" Fievel called out to the impending and slowly forming group of travelers as they both quickly ran up to them and climbed up on Maggie's back before she ecstatically stated "All righty then that's 7 of us! That just leaves one more,what do you say Calloway?" to which Mrs Calloway instantly scoffed and refused "Oh! Absolutely not. I will not abandon Pearl in her hour of need for such a ridiculous plan. She would be devastated if she found just one of us missing,let alone eight of us. As far as I'm concerned that's not an option."

"So what you're saying is,you're not going?" Wylie asked Mrs Calloway in an overly dumb and drawn out tone of voice to which she loudly reassured him "I am not going,and that's final!" and Wylie silently cheered "Yes!",with Fievel sighing out of disappointment.

"All right,suit yourself. Come on Grace,we've got a farm to save." Maggie stated in a disappointed tone of voice as she and the others started to slowly make their way to Chugwater,but not before Grace kindly apologized for Mrs C's behavior "You guys'll have to excuse her,she's just a little tense." to which Maggie remarked "Tense! What's her specialty? Sour cream?"

"Nah I'd say more spoiled milk." Wylie gave his two sense on Mrs C before they continued to make their way out as Mrs Calloway continued to scoff at the idea "Going to town,of all the ill-conceived…"

Mrs Calloway's pricey rambling would be sharply interrupted when she saw that 4 baby chicks were staring at her from the ground with lifeless expressions as she stated anyway "Now,don't look at me so crossly. I know what you're gonna say. That Maggie,Grace,Wylie,and the others will need someone with my eye for detail to keep them on the straight and narrow. Say no more,I'll go. Now no mushy goodbyes my little ones,you know how I get about overly emotional displays."

Maggie and the others were now a little ways outside the gate of Patch Of Heaven and were just now starting their quest to save the farm,but their attention would suddenly be diverted back when Mrs Calloway called out to them "Fellas!" and Wylie groaned out of disappointment "Changed my mind,I'm staying." before Maggie promptly denied him his escape "Oh no you don't." and wrapped her tail around him and held him up in the air as Fievel and Tiger laughed at the display.

"Well what made you change your mind?" Maggie mockingly asked Mrs Calloway in her English tone of voice as she declined to answer under her own tears "I'd rather not talk about it." to which Grace clarified to the group "It's a chick thing." unaware that the baby chicks were giving each other high fives.

"Good luck fellers!"

"See you!"

"Bye!"

"They're stew meat."

"Be safe Fievel,Tanya!"

"Hurry back!" The remaining farm animals loudly bid the group of travelers farewell as Wylie soon asked from up in the air "Can you please put me down?" to which Maggie thought about it for a moment and declined "No I think I'll keep you up there a little longer,should I though?" and Mrs Calloway evilly advocated for it "I think he looks quite good from down here,keep him up."


	7. Chapter 7: The Road Back To Chugwater

While pretty much all of the newcomers from Green River were certainly not expecting themselves to be traveling back to Chugwater after they had just found their perfect new home,they would be lying if they said they weren't slightly excited to be going on some adventure of some sort. Although Wylie's only reason for going in the first place was so he could try and get away from Mrs Calloway,only for her to end up coming along anyway as Maggie forced Wylie to come along with them as she held him up the air with her tail.

The walk from Patch To Heaven and back to Chugwater however was anything but pleasant to put it as lightly as possible,for not only was it scorching hot in the desert due to the sun hammering its might down on the travelers even when they got closer and closer to the town,but Grace was also obnoxiously singing "She'll Be Coming Down The Mountain." for what felt like an utter eternity as she giddily ran up ahead of the group,and Wylie groaned while he was still tied up "Oh my lord what is up her singing? She sounds like a saloon ballad if it was being sung by a donkey." to which Tanya added as she covered her ears "I have to say,could be a lot worse though. When you're in the music business,you hear things you can't unhear."

Fievel and Mrs Calloway were also annoyed by Grace's loud and obnoxious singing,but not to the extent of the other members of the gang of travelers as he whispered to Tanya "Hey,I changed my mind. Maybe she could use her singing to blow up Alameda Slim's eardrums." to which Tanya quietly giggled at the remark and replied as she uncovered her ears "Well I see you're finally starting to appreciate my vocal chops. Took you long enough."

Tiger and Mrs Kitty were at the tail end of the group in the hopes of not being able to hear Grace's singing,but it didn't fully work as they could still hear her faint yet audible echoing as Mrs Kitty gritted her teeth and growled "I'm getting super close to sewing that mouth of her's shut." to which Tiger tried to calm her down "Hey,we'll be at the town in no time and then she'll stop…..hopefully."

Mrs Kitty ungritted her teeth and sighed "Well she better stop or else I'm high tailing it back to the farm,unless Maggie here decides to tie me up as well." to which Wylie brought attention it his situation and suggested "Speaking of being tied up like a prison varmint,can you please let me down Maggie! I'm not gonna go back okay!"

"Well since you've been a good boy,alright. Plus my tail is getting tired anyway." Maggie obliged to let Wylie go as she threw him up into the air with her tail like she did to Tiger before as she remarked "I love doing that."

When Wylie finally landed on her back like Tiger did back at the farm,he could hear the mocking laughter of Maggie,Fievel,Tanya,Tiger,and even slight chuckling come from Mrs Calloway as he groaned to himself "This is way too humiliating." before he slowly jumped off Maggie and onto the ground as their attention was diverted back to Grace's vocal chops.

"She better hurry around that mountain 'cause I cannot take this much longer." Maggie remarked out of annoyance as Mrs Calloway asked much more calmly "Maggie,may I be frank?" to which Maggie replied "Only if you let me where the hat." before she nudged Mrs Calloway,barely knocking her hat off as Wylie mockingly retorted "Oh no,she can't live without that hat you know? She'll literally curl up and die."

Mrs Calloway scoffed at Wylie's remark and cleared her throat before she continued "Lowbrow remarks may work for you as well as you other newcomers,but we prefer the gentle approach. Something Wylie will never get the meaning of no matter how long he stays with us."

"Oh yeah? Well you'll just have to learn to deal with it Mrs C,just like I have to deal with you." Wylie stated out of a sense of a need to defend himself from Mrs Calloway as Maggie added when she noticed two vultures that were starting to circle around Grace "Well she as well as you fellers better stick a sock in it soon,the vultures are starting to circle."

Mrs Calloway gasped at the sight of them and Fievel and Tanya screamed as they nervously jumped off Maggie's back and hid under the shade of Wylie's white jacket as he groaned "Doggone vultures." before Maggie nonchalantly asked out of bewilderment and confusion "What's their problem?" to which Mrs Kitty clarified "They're mice,vultures go after fellers them all the time."

"Well they're certainly not gonna get them or Grace while we're around." Maggie confidently and heroically stated as Fievel and Tanya slowly crawled out of Wylie's shadow and onto her back again before she called out to the vultures "Hey,she's not dying! And ya'll ain't gettin these mice either!"

"You sure? We could just wait around? And what'd you say about some mice?" One of the vultures replied and asked out of disbelief that Grace's continuous singing wasn't a painful death cry as Mrs Kitty picked up a rock and shouted "Oh bugger off you twerps!" before she threw it at him and bonked him in the nose as he yelled in pain "Hey! What was that for?"

"Just ignore her! We'll keep you posted!" Maggie brushed aside Mrs Kitty's actions from a moment ago as the vulture kindly obliged "All right then! False alarm Clem!" to which Clem replied "Rodger Dodger!" before they flew south from the travelers as Fievel and Tanya brushed the sweat off their foreheads and gave a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for that Maggie." Fievel thanked Maggie for making sure they wouldn't get scooped up by the vultures as she replied enthusiastically "Hey it's no problem Fievel,no vulture is just gonna come and scoop up my friends just like that." to which Fievel silently gasped and asked "You already think I'm a friend?"

"Of course I do! You,Wylie,Tiger,Mrs Kitty,y'all are already mighty fun to be around that's for sure." Maggie ecstatically replied as Mrs Calloway thought to herself "She's trusting awfully quickly,just wait till she sees more of what Wylie has to offer." before Grace suddenly stopped her singing and ran up to them as she asked them "Hey you guys,how do we find the sheriff's office when we get into town?"

"Elementary my dear Grace,if we find Buck,we find the sheriff." Mrs Calloway calmly replied as Wylie added while he cooled himself off with his hat "We ran into Buck at the sheriff's office while we were here,I think I remember where it was." to which Mrs Calloway joked "Oh well,I think that makes you useful for once." which got the group aside from Wylie of course into a fit of laughter for a few moments before Mrs C added "And Buck,that horse is a legend in his own mind."

* * *

Meanwhile in the slowly approaching town of Chugwater,the town was as busy and bustling like any other western town,and it was certainly more up and lively compared to when Fievel and his group first came there. In the center of the town where two people would typically have a classic western duel,there were three peculiar looking figures walking down the dirt road and were apparently on their way to the town's Saloon.

The first and tallest of the figures was a man with two large white eyes and sported something similar to a brown mullet,he also wore a simple blue t-shirt with a pair of long brown pants,as well as a brown cowboy vest and hat to try and fit in better,unaware that he actually looked more ridiculous than most of the other townspeople. The other two figures that were walking alongside him were actually animals instead of people like him,the first animal was a beige colored dog that had long brown ears,two black spots,and a small string like tail as it happily painted with its tongue constantly hanging out. The second animal however was a fat orange cat with black stripes on his back and part of his face that walked on its hind legs,and it was obviously not as enthusiastic to be in Chugwater as the dog or even the man they were with as he had a permanent frown on his face,as well as his eyes being nearly half open.

"Isn't this great you two? We're all out here spending one week of our summer out here in the big ole western country." The man enthusiastically told the two animals before he gave a huge sniff of the fresh country air,only for him to recoil in disgust and get green in the face when he realized that he was now standing by bags of manure as he gagged "Well….at least it seems authentic."

"Gee how exciting. Manure,heat,and a downgrade in the time period." The cat sarcastically thought to himself in an emotionless sounding voice before he loudly yawned in the hopes of getting his owner's attention,but it was no use as the man was far too excited to care as he turned around and told them "Garfield,I'm gonna go and get us checked into our rooms,why don't you and Odie go and look around?"

"No I think I'm gonna go and hitch on a ride back home on the train." Garfield politely declined in his thoughts when he noticed that a passenger train was arriving and started to walk away from the man and Odie,but the man sternly halted him and called out "Garfield. We're only gonna be here for a week,can you seriously try and hold it out here for 7 days?"

Garfield took a deep sigh out of annoyance and reluctantly obliged to go with Odie as he thought to himself "Alright Jon,but gonna get outta here one way or another." before slowly trudged back to the man and Odie,with the latter licking him all over the face and body as Odie happily barked and Garfield groaned in disgust "Dogs. Go figure."

Once Jon took his leave of the town road and decided to get themselves checked into their hotel room above the saloon,Garfield dried the dog saliva off himself and heroically told Odie in his thoughts "Alright Odie,it is my deepest regret to tell you this,but we are indeed gonna be stuck here for a full 7 days,including the dreaded Monday." to which Odie's dopey smile faded away and regressed into a indifferent scowl.

"However,I will do whatever it takes to make sure I survive this place…...and possibly you too,and the first thing we will do to do so Odie is…...is…...get ourselves something to eat." Garfield stated as his heroic sounding tone of voice quickly transitioned back to his traditionally bored and lazy voice before he and Odie made their way towards the saloon.

* * *

Meanwhile on the train that had just arrived in Chugwater and Garfield tried to escape on,many of the passengers were now stepping off of it one by one with their luggage and stuff like that,however the last group of people that made it off the train and stepped onto the wooden stand,consisted of some pretty familiar faces.

One of the three boys of the group was a round headed kid with a yellow t-shirt that had a black zigzag in the middle of it,one of the three girls was a pretty although crabby looking girl with black braidy hair and a bright blue dress with a small bow tied at the back,and some of the animals that were with them consisted of a black and white beagle,a small yellow canary,another black and white beagle except he sported a black and brown fedora and had facial hair,and there were two other beagles that were with them except one of them was very obese looking with a red baseball cap,and the other and last beagle was a shaggy looking dog with brown ears and very rugged fur.

It seemed that an unexpected reunion would be on the cards whenever Fievel and his group would arrive at Chugwater as the round headed kid sighed and said to himself "Back out west again."


	8. Chapter 8: Back Out West

So it seemed that Chugwater was having quite a few visitors that day,not only were there some travelers staying in the hotel above the saloon,that being Jon Arbuckle,his dog Odie and his cat Garfield,Fievel and the others coming from Patch Of Heaven so they could try and buy themselves more time,and even Charlie Brown and some of his friends were back in the Wild West despite it not being the exact same town as before.

Speaking of the latter,while Garfield and Fievel's groups were busy doing their own thing,Charlie Brown and his friends however were still at the train station even after it left and were taking in the sights of the town of Chugwater. In total,there were 11 of them in all which consisted of Charlie Brown,Snoopy,Woodstock,Spike,Peppermint Patty,Marcie,Lucy,Linus,and Pig-Pen. The other two beagles that were with them were actually two of Snoopy and Spike's other brothers,with the massively obese one being Olaf and the shaggier dog being Andy. The only people that weren't coming from their last trip were Sally and Schroeder,for they didn't want to waste their summer vacation out in the dessert with Scheroder also not wanting to be near Lucy and get some time off from her.

Olaf and Andy were travelers to put it lightly,they both grew up with Snoopy and his other siblings on the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm and would of course get adopted by families,with Olaf even working on a farm for a little bit. However it isn't exactly known what happened,but eventually they both found themselves on the street and started looking for a new home together. They weren't always looking for a new home though since they did stop by Charlie Brown's house once with their other siblings so they could have a special reunion with Snoopy,but every other time they were out on the open road and searching endlessly for new homes,with one of their possibilities even being Hollywood.

* * *

Charlie Brown examined his surroundings and took a big whiff of the familiar western air from three months ago as he sighed and said to himself "Back at west again." before he turned around to the others and announced "Okay everyone,if we're gonna find Olaf,Spike and Andy new homes,I think it's best that we split up into groups and take one of them with us. I think it will make things quicker and easier."

"Hold on a second Charlie Brown,why should you be in charge of how we do this? I'm the prettiest and the smartest one in the group after all." Lucy interjected to Charlie Brown's idea to split up as he rolled his eyes and replied "There's no arguing with you Lucy? Alright you're in charge."

Lucy's concerned and confused frowned slowly faded into an energetic smile as she happily walked up to the front of the group while Charlie Brown trudged to the back;Lucy then cleared her throat and announced more seriously "Alright everybody listen up. I suggest that we head to the town square and then split up into groups and take one of them with us. The boys will take Olaf,the girls will take Andy,and Snoopy and Woodstock will take Spike. Got it?"

"Right." The others agreed in unison as Snoopy and Woodstock saluted before Charlie Brown whispered to Linus "She literally took my idea. Can you believe that?" to which he shrugged his arms and replied "My sister will always make sure she's in charge,even if she steals other people's ideas." before they proceeded to head off to the town square.

* * *

Despite it only being a mere three months since they were out west and the fact that they were in Chugwater instead of Green River,they oddly enough felt a big sense of nostalgia sweep over them as they observed the similar structure of the town and Charlie Brown gleefully remarked "Wow,it's only been three months and it feels like it's been three years." to which Linus chuckled and reminded "Uh we're not in Green River this time Charlie Brown. It's Chugwater."

"Oh I know Linus,it's just that this place reminds me a lot of Green River." Charlie Brown tried to defend himself before he asked slightly more curiously "Makes me wonder how Fievel,Tiger,Wylie and the others are doing."

"I'm sure they are doing just fine after we chased off those cats." Linus confidently assumed as Lucy replied "I still can't believe I missed that first trip. And you just left me home to be by myself." to which Patty asked as she slapped her on the back "Oh are you still upset about that Lucille?" before Marcie added "Lucy you didn't come because you didn't want to,remember?"

Lucy however didn't listen and merely folded her arms and grunted to spite them as Linus whispered to the others "Sisters. Go figure." before Charlie Brown added in a somewhat guilty tone of voice "I just hope Sally's doing okay back home. I know she didn't wanna come and all,but still." to which Linus replied thankfully "Well if it means I can get some time away from her than I'm glad she stayed home."

Snoopy,Spike and Woodstock were also happy to be back out west while Olaf and Andy were mostly indifferent to it since they've never been out west or to Green River before,so it was new territory for them.

"You know the round headed kid had a point,it is nice to be back out here." Snoopy smiled and thought to Woodstock to which the bird chirped "As long as there are no evil cats trying to turn mice into burgers,then I'm glad to be back out here too." before Spike added "You said it,I don't wanna have to fight anymore cats. That one in the red really gave me the creeps."

"Wait yall fought evil cats while you were out here?" Olaf got surprised by this and asked his two brothers and Woodstock to which Andy added as well "You didn't tell us about that from when you came out here. I thought you told us everything."

"Well the thing is,it's just a very long story. Probably worth about two train rides." Snoopy explained his reason for why he or Spike didn't tell them about the part where they helped save Fievel and the other mice from the cats to which Olaf rolled his eyes and whispered to Andy "You bet there's anything else they're not telling us about?" to which he meekly replied "Who knows." as they continued to walk towards the town square,unaware that old friends of theirs were slowly approaching the town.


	9. Chapter 9: Buck's Arrogance And Egotisim

It was a very cloudy and slightly hazy day in the middle of the desert wilderness,and standing in the middle of a wide and open gorge was the ego stroking and arrogant horse known as Buck. However he wasn't alone in the slightest,for he was actually surrounded by 6 tall and lanky desert bandits that were likely gonna do….something to him,but Buck showed no fear at all as he only kept a stern and down to earth scowl as he asked rhetorically "So you think you got the drop on me? Well think again!" before he howled and used his reins to whip the guns right out of their boney hands,and followed that up with knocking them clean out with karate kicks,accompanied by loud and obnoxious howling.

However that wasn't the last of the bandits,for one more appeared from behind and tried to sneak up on Buck by using a golden knife,but Buck was already prepared for it and howled once again before he used his reigns to grab the bandit's hand and yank him over to him before he knocked him and some of his teeth clean out with one of his hooves,leaning an imprint on the bandit's broken face.

Now that all the bandits were gone and taken care of,Buck felt the need to ecstatically celebrate as he yelled "Hey! Jump back! Kiss myself!" before he proceeded to gloat,kiss his own muscles and all kind of egotistical rhetoric that was to be expected from him. However admits all his gloating and vanity,he soon started to hear a faint voice call out to him "Buck! Earth to Buck! Buck!" as the desert environment started to slowly but surely fade away into something more familiar before the voice called out once again and whistled "It's your move."

* * *

It turned out that Buck was merely having some over the top fantasy about him being this all powerful and heroic horse when in reality he was back in Chugwater and outside the sheriff's office;he also seemed to be playing a game of tic tac toe with the town's sheriff dog,Rusty. Rusty was a small little dog around Snoopy or Odie's size,and he had light orange fur with brown spots on his back,dark brown ears,a slightly more pointy nose compared to Snoopy,Odie,or Wylie,and a black collar that had a golden sheriff's star tied to it.

Immediately after Rusty called out to him,Buck snapped out of his delusions and sharply diverted his attention back to the drawn tic tac toe board in the dirt,as well as what appeared to Sam sleeping on a nearby chair on the porch before Buck sighed as he walked through the board and made his move "Great." to which Rusty remarked "You were sleep-fighting again. Almost threw a shoe."

"Sorry." Buck apologized for his behavior that Rusty was way too used to at this point before he continued much more ecstatically "It's just….it seems like all the other horses are out there fighting bad guys and taking names!" to which he suddenly howled "Watch our sucker!" and used his reins to grab a nearby pillar and yank it hard,only for it to backfire and yank him towards the pillar;hitting him in the face.

"Who put this here?" Buck asked rhetorically out of confusion and stupidity before Rusty tried to lighten the mood as he scratched himself "Oh Buck this ain't no Dodge City but,we get out share of excitement. Why I heard that a town south of us called Green River was caught up in an explosion the other day,and they barely managed to put out the fire and save the town. What was strange though was that the sheriff dog and old friend of mine,Wylie Burp reportedly vanished afterwards,wonder where he went."

However Rusty's pondering about where Wylie may have gone after Green River's destruction would be interrupted when a man loudly awoke Sam as he shouted "Hey Sheriff!" to which Sam jumped out of his chair due to the shock.

"I've been waiting a long time to give you this. Telegram!" The man continued as Sam tried to find the source of the voice,only for him to find it shortly afterwards as the voice belonged to a little man holding out a white sheet of paper with brown skin,grey puffy hair,big glasses that made his eyes ginormous looking,pointy ears,and a pink shirt with a blue jacket over it and a red bow tie.

"Howdy Morris. What you got there?" Sam kindly greeted the man once he calmed himself down as Morris read the telegram out loud "Got Evil Eye Joe. Stop. Bringing Him Today. Stop. Have Money Ready,Signed Rico." to which Buck happily gasped at the mere mention of the name "Rico" and Sam cheerfully exclaimed "Oh yeah! Rico caught another one already. Might as well give him the key to my safe." before he proceeded to head inside the office.

Buck was absolutely ecstatic at the mere prospect of Rico coming to Chugwater since not only was Rico one of if not THE best bandit hunters in the entire country,but because Buck idolized him to the point of dreaming about riding with him at night as proven the other day when Wylie and the others came into town.

"You hear that Rusty? Rico's coming." Buck excitedly whispered to his canine friend as the latter replied while he jumped down from the patio "Yeah Rico,I'm old,I ain't deaf." to which Buck asked "Boy wouldn't that be the life?" before he continued as he started to ecstatically jump and prance around,unaware that he was ruining him and Rusty's game "Riding with Rico,cleaning up the west. Kicking bad-guy behind! Whoo! Watch out sucker!" Soon the board made in the dirt was absolutely ruined thanks to Buck's excitement as it was now just a mish mash of various markings,and Rusty completely gave up then and there as he brushed his paw across the dirt and frustratedly leaned on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile Fievel's group had finally managed to make it to the town as they were now standing in front of a wooden sign that read in blue and orange paint "Welcome To Chugwater." They were all more than glad to be there since Grace had finally decided to stop her ear shattering singing as well as there being a nice change in scenery compared to the samey and unchanging vibe of the desert as Mrs Kitty stretched her arms and remarked "Man it's good to be somewhere that's not the desert for once. Now,let's find ourselves a horsie." to which Tiger added nearly out of breath and tired "Do you think we could get a drink of water while we're here?" before he collapsed on the ground.

"Pull it together Tiger. We need you just incase Buck is less than willing to cooperate here." Wylie sternly stated as he picked Tiger up from the ground and slapped him in the face,fully waking him up as Maggie added "Wylie's right,we're all gonna need to watch our backs here. All right everyone,we're going in."

The group aside from the folks from Green River slowly peaked their heads behind the sign for a moment before Wylie asked in confusion "What on earth are you doing there?" but before anyone could answer him,Grace jumped out from behind the sign and remarked in awe "Look,there's no fences. What keeps the people from roaming?" before the others came out as well and entered the town.

"They appear to be domesticated. It doesn't feel dangerous at all." Mrs Calloway remarked at the sheer amount of people there were and how calm they were as Wylie facepalmed due to their ignorance and retorted "Yeah that's what a town is. Be careful,what's that? A saloon!" before he pointed to the saloon in the distance to which the former scoffed and asked "Oh dear what is that? A repulsive old mutt!" as she pointed her leg at Wylie.

Fievel sighed in disappointment at just how hostile Wylie and Mrs Calloway acted towards each other,and he was about to whisper something to Tanya about it but he stopped when he swore that he saw something familiar in his peripheral vision. It must have been something indeed,but he swore on his life that he saw the backs of three familiar kids along with an obese beagle talking to someone in a nearby corner.

"Wait….was that?" Fievel asked himself as he then tried to focus all of his attention on the corner to see if it was indeed who he thought it was,but alas when he did the four figures were completely gone as he stared at the now empty corner in confusion for a few moments,however Tanya soon noticed this and asked him "What is it Fievel?"

"I don't know why but…..I swear that I just saw Charlie Brown,Linus and Pig-Pen in that corner over there." Fievel replied in a mixture of disbelief and confusion as Tanya clasped her hands over her mouth and asked out of curiosity "Wait,are they here?" to which Tiger overhearing the conversation jokingly asked "Wouldn't it be crazy if they all just showed up here and surprised us with a party or something?"

"It'd be a good surprise that's for sure,but that would also raise a lot of questions as well." Wylie chuckled and replied as he examined their surroundings just to be sure if Fievel did indeed see their old friends to which Maggie asked out of intrigue "I'm sorry but who are these fellers y'all are talking about?"

"Oh it's just some friends from a few months ago." Tanya tried to clarify things as simply as she could for Maggie and the other cows as Fievel added "It's a long and complicated story. Maybe I can tell you guys back at the farm?" to which Mrs Calloway nervously retorted "Yes you can,so why don't we all go ahead and head on back? This place leaves me uncertain about a lot of things."

"Oh lighten up Mrs C,I've been in way too many towns to know that this place is perfectly safe." Mrs Kitty patted Mrs Calloway on one of her legs as she tried to reassure the increasingly getting nervous cow to which Maggie confidently backed her up "Mrs K is right,it's perfectly safe. Quiet as the farm at milking time."

However that sense of reassurance and confidence that the town was safe would be immediately shattered when they all heard a loud and deafening boom come from nearby as they all jumped out of shock and Grace frantically asked "What was that?!" to which Mrs Calloway replied "It's a gunfight!" unaware that it was actually just some kids lighting a firecracker.

Before they could even find it in themselves to high tail it out of there or before Wylie and Mrs Kitty could try and calm them down,they would suddenly be startled once again when they heard more and more loud booming noises arise from all angles as they overlapped over each other. These noises included a man and a kid getting their picture taken,a man stamping letters at the post office,bubble gum being popped,a man taking a corg off of a bottle,three cowboys shooting bottles with tobacco spits and Garfield's loud burping in the saloon.

The cows,Fievel,Tanya,and even Tiger were now in full on panic mode as Maggie shouted "Hit the dirt!" before she,Grace,Mrs Calloway and Tiger quickly darted behind a corner and ran down the alleyway as Mrs Calloway asked out of bewilderment "Who lives like this!" to which Wylie annoyingly asked "Would you fellers calm down?!" before he and Mrs Kitty tried to run after them.

"Run away!" Tiger shouted over and over again out of fear as Grace asked nervously "What do we do?! What do we do?!" before Mrs Calloway remarked when they saw that they were approaching a door with a large golden star on it "Look,there's a star on that door!" to which Maggie yelled "That must be the sheriff's office,move guys move!" before they darted into the building.

Wylie and Mrs Kitty were not that far behind and when they finally reached the door,Wylie tried to catch his breath before following them as he remarked under heavy breaths "Well that...escalated...quickly. This isn't even the sherif's office,where are those varmits going?" to which he suddenly heard Mrs Kitty whimper "Oh no."

"Oh no what?" Wylie asked somewhat nervously as Mrs Kitty merely pointed to a sign above her,Wylie slowly backed up from the door so he could read the sign and he nearly had a heart attack when he saw what it said over a painted yellow star "Saloon Stage Entrance." Wylie gasped out of shock and nervousness at the revelation as he and Mrs Kitty stared at each other for a few moments before they quickly darted into the building as Wylie frustratedly growled "Oh you idiots!" This was about to get ugly.


	10. Chapter 10: Chaos In The Saloon

So while Fievel and his group were busy parading through the upbeat and lively town and likely about to make a huge mess of things,the saloon was perhaps the most boring and lifeless part of the town which is usually highly unexpected from a town like this. On the surface it was your typical saloon with a small bar for potential nonstop binge drinking,a few tables spread out throughout the building for people to sit at and get a view of the stage,a windup piano with a man playing some very boring and dull sounding synthesized music,a couple small bedrooms upstairs for people to stay at for the night or even a week in Jon,Garfield and Odie's case,and last but not least a trio of very old showgirls performing a song and dance up on the stage.

Garfield and Odie were sitting over at a small nearby table for two while Jon was busy talking to the bartender and trying to get them into their room,Garfield was busy living down his boredom by chugging down mug after mug of root beer,heck it was getting to the point where he was creating a stack of empty mugs that was gonna hit the ceiling sometime soon. Odie however was just accompanying Garfield and didn't get anything to eat or drink for himself as he only constantly smirked at the cat,Garfield soon noticed this and remarked in his thoughts "Odie don't look at me like that,you'll give me nightmares." only for Odie to merely quietly bark and go back to staring at him.

"I do not understand this madam,I'm literally offering to pay you for our stay now instead of at the end of it,and you're still not letting me check in. Why?" Jon asked the bartender/bar owner as he was quite frankly being denied their room at the last minute to which she regretfully replied "I'm sorry Mr Arbuckle,but we only have one room available left and those fellas over there already called it."

"What fellas?" Jon asked since he didn't know who she was talking about to which she pointed over behind him to a bigger table where none other than Snoopy,Spike,Andy,Woodstock,Lucy,Patty,and Marcie were sitting with some drinks.

Jon was mortified at the idea that he was promptly denied his hotel room because of a group of kids and their pets as he stammered out of disbelief "Them? But-but-but they're only kids?" to which the bar owner replied "Sorry,but more people in there means more money per person which means more pay for me. That's business for you." Jon was left absolutely speechless as his jaw was now hanging out wide open to which the bar owner sighed and replied before she went back to tending the bar "Hey if you can work something out with them,okay. But if they're staying here,you're out of a room."

* * *

Speaking of the group of kids,they had all tried their absolute hardest to find someone who could possibly adopt Andy,Spike and Olaf,but each and every time they failed either due to someone already having a pet,or them just not being interested in the prospect. And honestly if you asked the candidates up for adoption,they were kinda glad they were turned down because the living arrangements did sound a little lacking,even for Spike.

The girls and the animals continued to lounge and sip on their root beers while they patiently waited for the boys and Olaf to get back,and soon enough they came walking through the saloon doors absolutely exhausted and sweating bullets due to the scorching heat as they sat down at the table.

"Hey there guys." Charlie Brown greeted the others in an exhausted tone of voice as Marcie handed him a mug of root beer they got him on standby before Pig-Pen noticed the lack of enthusiasm on their faces and asked "So I take it you guys had no luck?" to which Lucy sarcastically replied "Wow you guys are so smart,how'd you guess?"

"Man,trying to get people to adopt dogs is hard. Why is that? Who wouldn't want one,they're dogs!?" Patty asked out of frustration and annoyance that no one would adopt the dogs as Snoopy thought to Spike "These guys out here are really hard to please." to which he replied "I can say the same for this saloon here,it's dead."

The gang sat at the table for a few more minutes and finished off their drinks until Charlie Brown took a deep sigh and suggested "Ok so,I guess we'll stay here tonight and head over to Green River tomorrow. Maybe Wylie can give us some tips." as Linus replied somewhat enthusiastic "I suppose it would be nice to see those guys again." before Lucy stood up and crabbily retorted "Listen here Charlie Brown,if we have to travel around the country for more than a week,I'm high tailing it back home. I'm not spending my whole summer looking out for these dogs." to which Charlie Brown got red in the face and reassured her nervously "We'll find them a home before then Lucy,I know we will."

"Hi there,do you guys have a moment?" The voice of a young adult man suddenly called out to them from behind as the gang turned their heads around to see Jon ecstatically waving his hand at them with a slightly nervous look on his face to which Charlie Brown politely greeted the man "How can we help you sir-"

"Do you want any of these dogs?" Lucy interrupted Charlie Brown's greeting and asked the man anxiously as she yanked the dogs out of their seat and shoved them in his face to which Jon politely declined "No thanks,I got my hands full enough with Garfield and Odie,I actually wanted to talk to you about that room upstairs-"

Jon suddenly stopped his rambling and pre-negotiation to get them to let him have the room upstairs when he heard and felt the ground and saloon start to faintly vibrate,it didn't take too long for the others to notice it too as Patty asked nervously "Uh...what is that?" to which they directed their attention to the stage when they saw three dairy cows with one of them having two field mice on her back,and an orange cat in a purple t-shirt invade the stage.

"What the?!" Lucy asked rhetorically as the three show girls screamed at the sight of them as well as did the cows,the cat,and the two mice to which some of the other bar goers started to laugh hysterically at the display. Charlie Brown however soon noticed that the cat looked oddly familiar to him until it hit him then and there like a lightning bolt as he yelled out of shock "Tiger?!" to which Patty remarked in awe and excitement "Whoa!" before Snoopy,Spike and Woodstock spit out their root beer.

Garfield and Odie also directed their attention to the stage due to the showgirl's loud and obnoxious screaming that had thankfully stopped as Garfield thought to himself "Oh finally,some real entertainment." before Wylie and Mrs Kitty rushed the stage as well to which Wylie angrily lamented his companions "What in the world is wrong with you varmints?! Do y'all have any idea-"

Wylie suddenly stopped his inane scolding when he noticed that the entire crowd was staring at him and his companions as he whimpered "Oh poop." to which the bar owner angrily yelled "Get those cows and those varmints off the stage!" before the show girls angrily glared and growled at the group.

"Maybe we came at a bad time?" Grace asked in a surprisingly calm tone of voice as they slowly backed away from the increasingly getting angrier show girls to which Mrs Kitty angrily asked sarcastically "Oh you don't say?!" before Tiger whimpered "Ladies and gentlemen,it's been an honor serving with you today."

"Charge!" The showgirls shouted before they quickly dashed towards the group as Mrs Calloway and Tiger jumped off the stage and into the crowd,with Wylie,Maggie and Mrs Kitty taking the girls head on as Fievel and Tanya held onto Maggie as tight as they could,all the while with the piano playing an upbeat tune perfect for a saloon brawl. It was an absolute mess now,Mrs Calloway was crashing into and knocking over many tables including Charlie Brown's and Garfield's,but the former was too busy trying to comprehend the fact that they just saw Tiger as his group tried to hide from the chaos.

"I can't believe this,what is Tiger doing here?!" Charlie Brown yelled in confusion admits all of the unfolding chaos as he and the others managed to hide under a table that wasn't knocked over to which Linus added as he saw what appeared to be Wylie and Mrs Kitty helping out Maggie through one of the open spaces "And look,I see Wylie and Mrs Kitty too!"

"What?!" Patty and Charlie Brown yelled in disbelief as the former crawled over to the empty space to see Wylie slapping one of the show girls with his paws,Mrs Kitty slicing at her clothes with her claws,and a brown cow kicking her in the gut over and over again to which she laughed hysterically "Ah man,this is like the best family reunion ever,and we aren't even related." before Snoopy asked his brothers and Woodstock "Do you think I'm just drinking too much or is this really happening?"

"This is really happening." They all replied in unison as Charlie Brown got a concerned look on his face and asked the others "Wait,if Tiger,Wylie,and Mrs Kitty are here,could that mean that Fievel is here too?" to which Marcie calmly replied "Well I guess we'll have to wait until this whole thing blows over."

"Garfield! Odie!" Jon anxiously called out to his pets as he hid and cowered behind the bar counter in the hopes of them either responding to him or joining him behind the counter,unaware that Garfield and Odie were actually sitting at the top of the staircase and sharing a bag of popcorn as they watched the whole thing unravel.

Grace was now being chased by one of the showgirls up on the stage as the latter yelled "How dare you!" and Grace soon had her head stuck in a painting as all the stage props were now falling apart and were making an even bigger mess than there already was,this included a giant moon with a creepily drawn happy face,a Greek pillar,and even a prop of Rapunzel's tower.

Maggie,Wylie and Mrs Kitty had also finally managed to finish off the girl they were fighting as Maggie threw her up high in the air with her horns and Mrs Kitty kicked her over to the bar where she slid down the table and knocked over all of the glasses and cups onto the ground,as well as a man that was sitting at the far end and it turned out that the show girl wasn't a show girl at all and instead an old man as the other man asked out of shocked "Daddy?!" to which he replied just as shocked "Son?!"

One of the bar goers was in fact laughing so hard at the whole display that he slapped one of the other men in the neck he was sitting with,however he slapped him there so hard that he knocked his golden teeth right out of his mouth and into Mrs Calloway's as she spit them out promptly and into a full mug of beer.

"I say!" The man who the mug belonged to remarked out of confusion before another man suddenly walked up to him and punched him onto a nearby table where the men at that table started pounding the life out of him,with one of them even biting his leg like a chicken wing as the victim yelled in pain "What did I do?!"

It was now a full on bar fight and it seemed that the chaos would go on and on,never ending or slowing down one bit until the bar owner finally had enough of this and angrily yelled "That does it! Hoof it on out of here varmints,go on!" as she threw the cows,Wylie,Tiger and Mrs Kitty out of the saloon and onto the street. With one of the bar goers even going outside with them and desperately yelling "Oh come back! That was the best dang show we ever had!" to which the bar owner dragged him back inside as she retorted "You've been on the trail too long you old colt."

* * *

The bar was an absolute mess from top to bottom and every corner and inch was filthy,many of the bar goers were in unfathomable pain and it seemed like this would be a day to remember for them that's for sure. However Charlie Brown and the others were thankfully unharmed by the rampage and were merely just highly confused by the sudden return of their old friends as they crawled out from under the table and Lucy asked "What...just happened?" to which Charlie Brown replied somewhat woozy "I think we just got into a bar fight."

"Oh come on Chuck,that was mighty fun to watch! And I thought these kind of fights only happened in the movies!" Patty however ecstatically replied as she patted Chuck on the back before Marcie remarked "Well,it seems that Wylie and the others may be in town. You wanna go see what they're doing here?" to which Linus agreed "Yeah,and also so we can so what that was all about. That was nuts."

"Ok. So the bar owner threw them all out due to all…..this,so let's see if they're still out there. I also wanna see why they were with a bunch of cows." Charlie Brown suggested before they quickly headed outside to look for Wylie and the others as Jon lifted his head from behind the counter and frantically called out to them "Wait guys I wanted to talk to you about….the…..room?" but stopped when they merely ignored him and continued to look for the others.

Garfield and Odie slid down the stairs and were highly entertained by the whole bar fight that had transcribed from a few minutes ago,and Garfield was surprisingly happy for once as he ecstatically told Odie "That was absolutely amazing Odie,we have to got to give those animals our compliments. Think of this as a way for you to learn some manners." before Odie happily barked and they headed outside to look for the animals as well.


	11. Chapter 11: The Reunion

The gang's attempt to look for the sheriff's office and try to convince Buck or Sam to give them more time to pay up had quickly turned into a complete disaster,the cows,Tiger and the mice had been nearly scared half to death due to some of the town's loud and defaming noises,as well as them practically thrashing a saloon from top to bottom which resulted in them getting violently thrown out.

"What kind of sheriff's office is that?" Grace asked out of sheer bewilderment as she was riding around on a tricycle while she still had her head stuck through the painting as Mrs Calloway retorted while she was stuck in a log full of water "Dancing girls,gambling,how does he ever get any work done?" to which Maggie laughed as she tried to get a moose head off her head "If that's the sheriff's office,this town rocks!"

"Well I sure never wanna go in there again. Place is cray-cray." Tiger remarked in relief that he or the others weren't killed by the crazy showgirls as he tried to get his head free of an empty fish bowl as Fievel agreed in a woozy tone of voice "You said it Tiger."

However Wylie and Mrs Kitty were not happy after what happened,in fact they were mighty annoyed by this since they caused a massive scene as Wylie gave off a fake smile and slowly walked over to the cows before he asked "Hey do y'all wanna know something? That wasn't the sheriff's office you dunces!" to which Maggie asked out of surprise "What?! No way!"

"Yes way!" Mrs Kitty angrily retorted and backed Wylie up as she cleaned some of the root beer stains off her and continued "Me and my guys have been to the sheriff's office already,but you guys including you Tiger ran off and caused that ruckus inside." to which Mrs Calloway groaned as she got out of the water log "Really? We wasted all of our time for such a frivolous charade?"

"Well even if it was pointless,it was mighty fun. Come on guys,let's find what we really came for." Maggie enthusiastically stated as Wylie rolled his eyes and groaned "Yeah and let's hope there are no more interruptions." before he shot evil looks towards the cows and Tiger,with the latter helping himself up thanks to Mrs Kitty before she sternly whispered into his ear "Don't ever do that again."

Grace was finally able to get her head free of the painting she got it stuck in,but by doing so she accidentally bumped her head into someone behind her as she and the others turned around to see Buck and Rusty smugly smiling at them as the former mockingly stated "Well if it isn't three maids a milking and the out of luck newcomers. You guys are a little far from home aren't you?" before Rusty started laughing at his remark.

"You!" Mrs Kitty angrily gasped at the sight of Buck as she started to frantically sharpen her claws with a file and Wylie groaned as well "Well at least we didn't have to look for very long." before Maggie smugly greeted him "Well if it isn't the phony express." to which Wylie interrupted her "Nah I'd say that's too nice for him. More like the deadbeat horse that insists on being everyone's problem."

"Oh really you old mutt?" Buck tried to retort and come back at Wylie's insult of him,but he would be interrupted by Rusty as he gleefully greeted Wylie "Hey Wylie Burp,long time no see." before Wylie also recognized him and greeted him back in surprise "Is that you Rusty? Hi there old buddy!" before they gave each other a friendly handshake as the others watched in confusion.

"Hey hold on a second here. You know this guy-" Mrs Kitty interrupted Wylie and Rusty's reunion and tried to ask for an explanation before Buck rudely interrupted her "Hey I'll be asking the questions here kitty cat! Rusty you know this wash out?!" to which Wylie clarified "Of course I do you dolt!" as Rusty added "Yeah,the sherif's like to keep up to date on what's going on in other towns and they bring us along some times on their visits,me and Wylie have known each other for quite a while."

The others were left in complete silence for a few moments at such a sudden revelation,but Tiger soon broke the silence as he jokingly remarked "It's a small world after all huh?" to which Maggie smiled and tried to move things along "Okay now that the reunions are out of the way,we want a word with you about this." before Grace placed the pink slip on a barrel so Rusty and Buck could take a look at it.

"What is that?" They both asked in confusion at the sight of the pink slip as Fievel tried to explain it to them "Umm,it's the pink slip from the sheriff." to which Maggie nodded her head and added "Yeah and we believe you left this on our farm." before Tiger also added with a nervous smile "Yeah and we think you should it take it back...please."

Buck and Rusty though weren't keen on giving them more time to get their money as Buck merely denied the increasingly getting angry group "Wait woah woah woah wait a minute...the place went bankrupt. Your farm is history." before Mrs Kitty grabbed him tightly by the reins and angrily threatened him "Now you listen here you deadbeat horsie,my folks just had our home destroyed,we searched for a new one for days,and we nearly melted in the desert just so we could get here to talk to you you cretin. So if you don't want this kitty to give you rabies then I suggest you get rid of this warrant!" only for Buck to deny them once again as he broke free of Mrs Kitty's grip "Hey hands off the merchandise miss kitty cat,and do I need to spell it out for you? Your. Farm. Is. Toast! And don't call me horsie!" and walked off with Rusty following him as he added "Don't you heifers get it?"

However Maggie and the others weren't through yet and persisted as they followed Buck and Rusty while Maggie tried to negotiate with them "Hold on you two! Give us two more weeks,and we'll have at least 60 bucks-"

"Double than that too!" Fievel confidently interrupted Maggie's offer before Buck shook his head and interrupted him "Uh-uh-uh! You got three days to pay or eat on your way,and 60 bucks don't cut it!" to which Rusty added as he begun to sniff the pink slip "Looks like you need…..hmm I'd say…...750 of them."

"What?! How in the world are we gonna get that kind of money?!" Mrs Kitty asked out of shock and nervousness as Tiger fainted at the seams before Wylie got a frown and tried to negotiate with Rusty "Oh come on Rusty,you gotta help us out here. Dog to dog." to which Rusty regretfully apologized "Sorry Wylie,but the rules are the rules."

"What are we gonna do guys?" Tanya asked out of nervousness as Grace added "Mag,where are we gonna get all that money?" before Mrs Calloway jokingly suggested "Maybe Maggie can just pull it out of her ear." to which Maggie sternly retorted "Hey watch it Calloway."

However before they could start to try and think of any kind of solution to their problem,their attention was diverted to the sky as they could hear the sudden rumbling of thunder and could see that the sky was becoming quickly darkened with clouds as Tiger nervously whimpered "Uh guys,I thought climate change was a myth." to which Fievel and Tanya hid under Wylie's shadow. The rest of the towns people were starting to notice this abnormal weather including Charlie Brown's group as well as Garfield and Odie;the man at the post office stopped stamping his letters as he whispered in fear "Rico." before Buck whispered as well "Rico." as well as some of the flies around a slowly waking up Sam "Rico."

The group would soon lay their eyes on a giant dust cloud that was approaching the town at an incredibly fast rate,in fact it wasn't even 5 seconds after they saw it that it was already blazing through the town as the group was then pinned on the ground because of how strong it was,and Sam was nearly blown right out of his seat as well. Once the dust finally cleared and settled,all that stood there sitting on a pitch black horse near the sheriff's office was a tall and intimidating looking man with a brown coat,a red bandana around his neck,a long and point cowboy hat,a long angular chin and two obnoxiously large sideburns.

"Who is that?" Grace asked out of curiosity as she and the others got off the ground to which Mrs Kitty wolf whistled at the sight of the man and remarked "What a hunk this guy is." before the man grabbed a passing by fly and whispered "Shh." to which the fly meekly apologized "Sorry."

"Don't y'all know a hero when ya'll see one? Huh?! That's Rico! The best dang bounty hunter this side of the pecos!" Buck gleefully introduced his idol to the group in pure admiration as Wylie reluctantly admitted "I have to admit,he looks he'd get any job done in no time." before Sam laughed as he walked over to Rico "I could guess from here to tomorrow but I don't know how you do it Rico." to which Rico took a gagged and tied up bandit off the back of his horse and violently threw him onto the patio.

"Where's my money?" Rico coldly asked Sam in his typical rough and deep voice as Sam chuckled while he handed Rico his payment for bringing the bandit in "All right,I got it right here for you." before Rico tightly gripped his handful of 20 dollar bills.

"Hey,they're giving away few money!" Maggie excitingly remarked at the sight of the transaction as she started to walk towards the patio to try and get some herself to which Mrs Calloway scoffed and sighed "Maggie." only for her to be ignored as she and the others followed the brown cow.

"So who else is out there?" Rico asked for any other wanted bandits that were out there as Sam replied sternly "I would tell you about the varmints that blew up that Green River town in the south,but no one has been able to describe who was there at the scene of the crime except for a few local animals,so now the only varmint left is that low-down,good-for-nothing Alameda Slim. Cattle rustler." before he took down a nearby wanted poster of him off the wall of the office and Rico snatched it away as he asked "What's the bounty?" to which Sam replied "750 dollars."

It was right then and there that Maggie had a light bulb go off in her head as her eyes widened and she exclaimed "I got it! Why don't we nab that Alameda Slim and use the reward money to save the farm?!" to which Fievel instantly smiled and agreed "All right! I've always dreamed about nabbing this guy!" before Wylie agreed as well "Hey it's been awhile since I've brought some kind of varmint in,why not?"

"I'm alright with that,so I can mostly stick it to Buck and Rusty." Mrs Kitty agreed with Maggie's plan as well before Tiger reluctantly decided to go along "If you go,I go. Gotta protect my schmoopsie poo." to which Maggie excitedly exclaimed "All right! That's almost all of us,so what do you say Mrs C?"

Before Mrs Calloway could give her two sense on the situation,they would suddenly be interrupted when they heard a young boy's voice call out to Wylie and Tiger "Wylie! Tiger!" as they all slowly turned around to be met with a shocking sight,it was Charlie Brown and his friends standing across the town looking like they were nearly out of breath as Wylie,Tiger,Mrs Kitty,Tanya,and especially Fievel's eyes widened out of shock at the sight.

"Charlie Brown? Snoopy? Linus?" Wylie asked himself out of sheer disbelief at what he and the others were seeing as Fievel gasped quietly "They really are here?" before he smiled widely and jumped off Maggie's back as he quickly ran towards the boy and yelled "Hey guys!" to which Charlie Brown and the others aside from Lucy,Olaf and Andy cheered "Hey!" over and over again.

"Well I'll be." Wylie smiled at the sight of Fievel and the other's touching reunion as Charlie Brown held the young mouse in his hand to talk to him as Tiger and Mrs Kitty ran over to them as well.

"Hiya fellas!" Tiger happily greeted Charlie Brown and the others as Mrs Kitty happily added "Long time no see guys!" before Charlie Brown waved over to Wylie "Come on Wylie get over here!" to which the dog and Tanya slowly walked over to the reunion,all the while Maggie and the others looked confused at the sight before they reluctantly followed. It was a very happy reunion for them all especially due to how unexpected it was,Spike and Snoopy assaulted Wylie with countless hugs and Woodstock happily greeted the two mice with hugs of his own since he was practically their size,with the only ones not being too involved in it being Lucy,Olaf,Andy and the cows,with the latters being shocked at the fact that these animals and humans were talking to each other.

"I can't believe this! What are you guys doing out here?" Charlie Brown frantically asked out of surprise as he sat Fievel down on a barrel before the mouse energetically replied "I could ask the same to you guys. What are y'all doing out here and….how did you guys find us?"

'Well we were just trying to relax in the saloon when you and those cows over there barged onto the stage and made a mess of things. It was very entertaining all things considered." Patty explained before Linus added "Yeah and we headed outside to try and find y'all. In regards to why we're here,we'll that's a bit of a long story." to which Wylie asked out of curiosity "Well why don't you dogs tell us? We got nothing better to do right now." as Mrs Calloway tried to intervene "Uh yes we do-" but Maggie clasped her hand over her mouth so she could hear their story.

Charlie Brown quickly cleared his throat before he said "Well the reason we're out here is because we're trying to find Snoopy's brothers,Spike,Andy and Olaf new homes. Spike had a home once but it's since been auctioned off." as Spike sadly frowned to which Fievel and the others gasped "What? How'd he lose his cactus?"

"He said that he woke up one morning and went to check his mail only to see that he had to pay his house bill,but it turns out that the bill was increased highly for whatever reason and Spike couldn't pay up on time,so his house was auctioned off to some tall guy with red hair,glasses and a blue/green coat." Charlie Brown continued in a much more somber voice as the thin beagle was starting to tear up at the reminder to which his brothers tried to comfort him and Maggie whispered to the other cows "Hey that's just like what they're doing with our farm."

"So Spike came to us afterwards to see if we could help find him a home while school was out,and on the way we came across Snoopy's other brothers,Olaf and Andy on their travels to find homes as well." Charlie Brown continued once more before Olaf and Andy politely waved at Fievel and the others as Marcie added "We've been trying to find them homes across the country for the past few days,but no one has been wanting to take them in. It's getting really hard here."

Fievel and his friends were left speechless at the news and reasoning for why their friends were out here as Wylie frowned and sympathized with the dogs "That's really rough,we can all relate here." before Charlie Brown raised an eyebrow and asked somewhat confused "Wait….what do you mean y'all can relate? Oh never mind,why are y'all out here again?" to which Mrs Kitty chuckled "Well...it ain't much better for us."

* * *

"I knew we should have offed that Cat R Waul snitch for good! What a jerk!" Patty angrily remarked after she and the others were told of Green River's destruction as Charlie Brown and the others looked mortified at the seams before the boy hung his head and apologized "Oh man….we're sorry guys." to which Wylie tried to lighten up the mood "Hey it's not you guy's fault,but it did leave us all in a ditch that's for sure. We searched the desert for days until we came across this farm up north,it's a real great place despite some annoying residents there. We would see if those dogs of yours would like to stay there,but it seems that the farm's on the chopping block like Spike's place,so us and these dairy cows are thinking of going after this Slim bandit to pay off the debt."

"Speaking of which,why don't you say hello to the cows? They're really nice." Fievel tried to introduce the cows to Charlie Brown and the others but Mrs Calloway backed away nervously as Fievel and the others excused themselves so they could consult the cow.

"What are you doing Mrs C? They're all really nice guys." Fievel asked the cow out of confusion as the cow replied bewildered "I can't believe you all have talked to these humans. Why would you do that?" before Maggie retorted and asked "What's the big deal? They seem nice enough." to which Mrs Calloway scoffed "Surely you must know that it's taboo for animals to speak directly to people,that's just how the nature of things is."

"Well they've been there for us so far and we would likely be dead if they didn't help us with R Waul." Mrs Kitty retorted as she tried to convince Mrs Calloway to talk to them as Wylie agreed "Yeah,and they could probably help us take this Slim guy down. So put aside your "rules" and do what's best for the farm here." to which Mrs Calloway groaned and reluctantly obliged "Alright fine."

The three cows slowly walked over to the group of kids as Mrs Calloway cleared her throat and greeted them "Greetings children,Spike,Olaf,Andy. I'm Mrs Calloway and I run things over at the farm when Pearl is out of commission." before Grace giddily added "Hi there kiddies and doggies,I'm Grace." to which Maggie finally introduced herself "Howdy there partners! Names Maggie!" as she held out her arm for everyone to shake before Charlie Brown stammered "It's-it's nice to meet you three. Nice hat by the way Mrs C." as Mrs Calloway thought to herself "At least someone appreciates it."

* * *

So it seemed that everyone was slowly but surely getting properly introduced to each other while Sam was still talking to Rico about Alameda Slim's bounty as Maggie suddenly got another idea and ecstatically suggested "Hey I got another idea here! If Spike,Olaf and Andy need some homes,why don't they just come to the farm with us? After we nab in Slim and use the money to save the farm,I'm sure they'll fit in just fine️️!" to which Linus nodded his head and agreed "Hey that's not a bad idea Maggie." before Lucy retorted only caring about getting back home "Not bad? That's ingenious,with this idea we'll be back home in no time!"

"You got a smart head on your shoulders there Maggie." Charlie Brown complimented the brown cow as Snoopy sighed and asked his brothers "Does that sound good to y'all?" to which they all nodded excitedly at the idea before Maggie remarked "Okay so they're cool with it too! This is a great plan!"

"Come on Mrs C,you always said you could use the extra help around the farm." Wylie agreed with the plan and insisted that Mrs Calloway let the dogs stay on the farm as the entire group was now staring at her intently,it must have been at least a minute of this uncomfortable staring until she rolled her eyes and obliged with a smile "Well….I guess some more help on the farm would be nice." as the kids,the dogs,and the other animals cheered and applauded. Spike,Olaf and Andy officially had new homes available assuming Wylie and his group could bring in Slim in time.

"Alright so it's settled! Let's go after Slim and save the farm!" Maggie yelled in a heroic voice as she tried to bolt off into the desert to look for Slim,but she would be suddenly halted when Charlie Brown called out "Hold on a second Maggie,now if you guys are all gonna be going after this bandit,I think you should use some extra help. Why don't a coiple of us go with y'all while the rest of us check out the farm?" to which Mrs Kitty instantly agreed "Hey why not? The more help we have the merrier,and the easier this will be." before Maggie suggested "Ok then,why don't we draw straws to see who's going?"

* * *

The peanuts gang ultimately decided to draw straws to see who would go with Maggie and the others and who would go check out the farm,the people who would go with Maggie would be determined by the two who drew the shortest straws. Ultimately though the two who would be going with Fievel's group would be the most unlikely duo,Snoopy and Lucy,and let's just say that she was not happy in the slightest.

"What?! Why do I have to go on this adventure with this stupid beagle!" Lucy angrily asked at the revelation that she would not only be going after the bandit,but would also be with Snoopy as Charlie Brown nervously replied "S-sorry Lucy,but you two drew the shortest straws. It's only fair." before Snoopy smiled and made kissy faces at Lucy to which she gagged at the sight and hid behind Maggie and the others.

"What's so bad about Snoopy? He seems fine." Maggie asked Lucy when she saw how hostile she was being towards Snoopy as the girl laughed and replied "You have no idea what he's like,prepare for pain and lots of dog germs." before Snoopy suddenly licked her all over the face to which she screamed loudly as the dog laughed at her misery.

"Well I do hope that she doesn't scream like that all the time." Mrs Calloway groaned and asked as Wylie surprisingly agreed "I hope so too,I only saw her for like a few seconds before and she was already infuriating by then." before Charlie Brown remarked "Alright so it's settled,me and the others will take a look at the farm while you guys go after this…..Slim fellow."

* * *

After Fievel gave Charlie Brown and his group some directions to the farm,they were soon on their way to the farm as Charlie Brown called out to them "Stay safe guys!" before Fievel and the others waved them goodbye,with Grace also adding "Be careful around Jeb's can collection!"

"So what do we do now?" Lucy asked out of curiosity after she cleaned all the dog saliva off her to which Maggie energetically replied "It's simple,we go after Slim while Charlie Brown and the others are checking out the farm. What do you say Mrs C?' before Mrs Calloway finally gave her thoughts on the idea and scoffed sarcastically "Oh,that is a sensible idea."

Maggie however couldn't tell that Mrs Calloway was being sarcastic and ecstatically replied "I knew you'd love it!" as Mrs C snickered before she started to walk away "Don't they have sarcasm where you come from?" before Maggie insisted "Oh wake up and smell the alfalfa! It's perfect!" to which Lucy added "Yeah come on! I want those dogs to have a home already so I can get back home."

Meanwhile Rico was on the verge of taking off so he could go and find Slim,but there was one slight problem,he needed a horse,a fresh one in particular as he requested "I'm gonna need a fresh horse." to which Buck happily gasped when he overheard that.

"Hmm,a horse? A horse? Let me think...I reckon you'd want a fast horse huh? Real fast? Of course he'd also have to be able to go for days without food or drink. Stealthy,sure footed in any terrain. Well,huh?" Sam explained the type of horse Rico would need for his mission as Buck started performing extreme acrobats and tricks so he could get Rico's attention,and thankfully he did as Rico pointed to him and asked "What about that horse?" to which Sam chuckled at the idea as Buck dashed towards him "You mean Buck here? Boy I don't know,Buck's fast all right but he's kind of a handful."

Rico however didn't care about Sam's warnings about Buck and merely agreed to take him "He'll do." as he placed his saddle on Buck's back before Sam chuckled "Suit yourself." to which Buck squealed like a fangirl with tears in his eyes "Hey Rusty! Rico's saddle! I'm wearing Rico's saddle! I'm wearing Rico's saddle!"

"Great,I'll leave you two alone." Rusty nonchalantly replied as he crawled under the patio to take a nap.

"Oh no. No,no,no. There is no way in heaven or earth that three cows,two dogs,two cats,two field mice and a little girl can catch an outlaw." Mrs Calloway tried over and over again to convince Maggie and the others to quit this idea of theirs as Lucy balled up her first and angrily asked the cow "What do you mean little girl?" before Snoopy suddenly spoke up for the first time ever "Come on lady,lighten up a little here." to which Lucy screamed in terror "Ahh! You can talk to?!"

"Look,all we've got to do is follow this chuck wagon to a cattle drive." Maggie insisted that this plan of theirs would be easy as she pointed over to a nearby chuck wagon and munched on some of the vegetables at the back before she continued "Then we let the bad guys come to us." before Fievel supported Maggie's idea "Come on Mrs C,this is all for the farm here." to which Mrs Calloway retorted "Look I care about the farm as much as all of you here,but we've no reason to believe this chuck wagon is headed to a cattle drive." only for a brown donkey nearby to suddenly call out to the buffalo that would drive the wagon "Hey Tommy,have fun on that cattle drive!" to which the buffalo replied "All right Dan,mmm-hmm."

"I think it is headed for a cattle drive." Grace explained the painfully obvious as Tiger agreed with her "Yeah I think it is as well-"

"Shh!" Mrs Calloway interrupted Grace and Tiger before she sternly continued "We are not following this wagon and that is final." to which Snoopy asked "Where's this coming from? You seemed fine with it a few minutes ago?" as she retorted "Because none of y'all would let me speak up back there!"

"Come on Calloway,it'll be fun." Maggie persisted as she lightly hit Calloway on the shoulder to which she asked out of shock "Did you just hit me?" to which Maggie smugly replied as she hit her again "Kind of." before Mrs Calloway asked sternly "Well stop it!" only for Maggie to hit her again 'Why?"

"Because I don't like it!' Mrs Calloway yelled in the hopes of getting Maggie to stop as Wylie quietly and chanted hopefully "Fight,fight." over and over again until Maggie hit Calloway once again,this time knocking her hat off and into a pile of mud as she got a bloodthirsty look on her face and started twitching as Wylie stopped chanting and laughed in anticipation "Oh this is gonna be good." to which Grace nervously covered her eyes "Oh no not the hat."

Mrs Kitty and the others though didn't see it as a big deal and merely asked "So? It's just a hat?" as Maggie added in a much more concerned voice "What! What about the hat?" before Mrs Calloway violently charged at her and knocked her into a pile of mud as the others gasped at the display before they all started snickering at the display with the exception of Grace,Fievel and Tiger.

Now it seemed that Maggie got a bloodthirsty look on her face as Mrs Calloway made a "Hmm" noise and put her hat back on,only for Maggie to charge into her once again as they were now in a full on fight as Wylie,Lucy,Snoopy,Mrs Kitty and Tanya started chanting "Fight,fight!" over and over again while Grace merely tried to break up the fight "All right,violence is not gonna solve anything. Why don't we all take a deep cleansing breath and-" but would be cut off when the two cows violently crashed into her.

"Hey now,mud wrestling!" Rusty exclaimed in excitement at the sight when he came out from under the porch as the two cows were now getting mud everywhere,even on Buck's precipus saddle as he stopped his excited laughing and told them "Hey,hey,hey,watch the saddle." before he wiped the mud off with his tail. It now seemed that Maggie and Mrs Calloway's fight was attracting a lot of unwanted attention as Rico,Sam,and even Garfield and Odie were attracted to it on their search to find them as Garfield thought to himself "Jackpot."

* * *

"Maggie,for the last time I will not be roped into this scheme!" Mrs Calloway yelled in an attempt to stop the fight herself before she as well as Maggie and Grace were suddenly roped up by Sam as the others stopped their laughing and gasped at the sight.

"Well,at least we're on our way to the cattle thing now." Snoopy chuckled and remarked as Sam tied the three cows up to the back of the chuck wagon "Come on you crazy heifers. Come on! Dagnabbit!" before he told the driver "Hey partner,curb your livestock! This town is clean." to which the man ecstatically replied in mandarin "Wow! Free cows! What a country!" before he quickly rode off to the cattle drive,with Wylie and the others climbing onto the cow's backs so they wouldn't be left behind.

"Not exactly what I had in mind but,this'll work." Maggie remarked in a mixture of relief and nervousness as Mrs Calloway frankly disagreed "Well it doesn't work for me." to which Mrs Kitty groaned "Hey,as long as we're our way to the cattle drive,it'll work in the long run." before Fievel added "This is probably better than walking through the desert all day you gotta admit."

"Adios Buck! Take care of Rico now!" Sam bid Rico and Buck farewell as the bounty hunter started to ride off with Buck,for the horse's dream had finally come true as he rode past the others and mockingly yelled "Hasta la vista heifers!"

"Ugh,I wanna slap that horse so bad now." Mrs Kitty groaned due to Buck's arrogance to which Snoopy asked out of curiosity "What's y'all beef with that horse?" to which Wylie merely replied "You do not wanna know,you do not wanna know."

"Karma's an evil force huh? How does it feel to be tied up?" Wylie smugly whispered into Mrs Calloway's ear since he considered this karma for Maggie tying him up on the way to Chugwater and Mrs Calloway going along with it as she retorted "Do not make me throw you off Wylie."

Meanwhile Jon had slowly stumbled out of the saloon covered in bruises due to the all out brawl that had transcribed earlier as he cracked his back and called out "Garfield! Odie! I think we may need to go home after all!" only to receive no response from either of them at all,it was almost as if they completely vanished from the town as Jon continued much calmer "Garfield? Odie?"


	12. Chapter 12: The Yodeler's Battle Cry

So the stage was all set for Fievel and the other's attempt to save their farm,Fievel and his group would go search for Alameda Slim so they could use the reward money to pay off the farm's debt,and Mrs Calloway and Wylie could hopefully try to make up despite that proving to be very difficult. It also seemed that Fievel's old friends were helping out to an extent,Snoopy and Lucy were coming along despite Fievel or the others not knowing her pretty much at all while Charlie Brown and the others checked out the farm to see if it would be a nice home for Spike,Andy and Olaf.

As the group made their way down the mostly unwinding country road to the cattle drive so they could try and nab up Slim,Fievel decided to try and make some small talk to break the frankly uncomfortable silence "So how bout this scenery guys? It's very beautiful." to which Snoopy wolf whistled at the sight of the slowly setting sun "If we weren't trying to save this farm of y'alls then I'd take a short vacation out here." before Wylie added in his groggy tone of voice "Well it's nice to see some actual grasslands for once,the desert can get mighty boring sometimes."

Lucy was still having a hard time believing that these animals were straight up talking and decided to surprisingly confront them about it politely "So can all animals just talk to people suddenly? Snoopy's never talked to me before...thankfully." to which Mrs Calloway explained the whole thing to her "We animals can indeed talk to people,but something as frivolous as that is frowned upon and should only be done in emergencies and with very specific individuals."

"So I take it this is one of those emergencies then?" Lucy chuckled and asked jokingly to which Snoopy stretched his arms out and retorted as he laid on Maggie's back like he did on his doghouse "Probably,since you guys were just talking to everyone like it was no big deal,I guess I decided to finally speak up. And keep it a surprise for the others." before Lucy turned around and sternly requested "Well just don't flap your gums this entire trip,lord knows I need even more reasons to dislike you."

"Oh come on Lucy he doesn't seem that bad,he's just a little sweetheart." Maggie tried to defend the small beagle as Mrs Calloway added "Besides,there's no way he can compare to Wylie over here." to which Wylie sternly retorted "Do you want me to shred that hat of yours? Because I will if you push me." before Mrs Calloway retorted even further "And in return I'll kick your teeth out."

Wylie and Mrs Calloway then proceeded to angrily glare at each other like two twin siblings as Tiger whispered to Lucy and Snoopy "These two don't get along very well." to which Snoopy retorted "I've noticed."

* * *

Meanwhile Garfield and Odie were unknowingly following them and their wagon down the road as they tried to make sure they wouldn't be seen,for Garfield had actually overheard Maggie's idea to go after Slim back at Chugwater and got an evil plan in mind as he whispered to Odie "Stay behind me Odie,if we want all that reward money for ourselves,we gotta play this just right. And I don't want a dog messing things up for me." to which Odie quietly barked.

The gang continued to make their way towards the cattle drive until they suddenly heard an unknown voice call out to them from behind "Hey is there any extra room up there?" to which they all turned their heads around to see Garfield and Odie following and looking up at them with friendly looking smiles,a shocker coming from Garfield.

"Who in the world are you two?" Mrs Kitty asked the two extra animals out of curiosity to which Snoopy rolled his eyes and thought to himself nervously "Great,more cats." before Mrs Calloway tried to shoo them away "We're just a band of good and nobel travelers,now kindly be on your way please."

"Hey let them speak up. Who knows maybe they can help us out with Slim." Maggie enthusiastically retorted as she playfully bumped into the black cow while she tried to reply "But Maggie-" only for Fievel to politely interrupt her "Please Mrs Calloway? We could have some more people to talk to on the way."

Mrs Calloway then rolled her eyes and reluctantly obliged "All right,but-" but was once again interrupted when Garfield and Odie climbed up on Grace's back before the orange cat introduced himself "My name is Garfield,and this is unfortunately my companion Odie." before Odie happily barked and licked Tiger and Mrs Kitty to their disgust and horror.

"Why is dog saliva the worst thing ever?!" Mrs Kitty exclaimed in disgust as she and Tiger tried to clean themselves up before Lucy ignored them and asked Garfield "Ok then,what do you want?" to which he made up a lie and explained "Well me and Odie were just casually walking down the street and minding our own business until we suddenly heard some commotion about a farm being closed,and we couldn't help but listen to y'all's conversation. And when we heard that you guys were gonna go after this bandit to help save the farm,we couldn't help but decide to want to help you. Besides,more help could always be nice and useful?" before he smiled innocently with a golden halo above his head.

However Mrs Calloway and the others were not convinced or buying Garfield's obvious lie a single bit as Mrs Kitty whispered to Tiger "Wow this guy is reaching out here." before Wylie sarcastically whispered to Fievel "Yeah and the sun is cold and icy."

Mrs Calloway was about to retort and call Garfield out on his pathetic and not at all subtle lying,but Maggie however suddenly called out to the others "Group meeting everyone." to which Grace and the others aside from Garfield and Odie huddled close to each other as Mrs Calloway asked out of intrigue "Maggie what are you doing now?" before the brown cow retorted "I think we should let these two come along."

"What? We have enough people already,it's already enough of a crowd out here." Snoopy retorted and disagreed with Maggie's idea as Mrs Calloway added "And it's so obvious that he just wants the reward money,what happens if he takes it away when we bring Slim in?" to which Lucy scoffed and retorted "Then we chase him down and knock his teeth in. Besides we don't know if we'll need any extra help."

Maggie nodded her head and agreed with Lucy "Lucy's right you guys,if he tries to take the money then we'll kick his butt,but for now he could be of some use here." to which Fievel admitted "I guess the extra help could make things easier. I suppose he could come along." before the others gave off varying responses that mostly equated to "Yes." as Mrs Calloway reluctantly obliged while the group disbanded "All right,Garfield! Odie! You two can come along and help us out with Slim,but as soon as he's tied up and ready for bringing in,you two skedaddle. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Garfield lied once again to their faces as despite them knowing that he was lying,they merely decided to play along for the time being as they all nodded their heads and continued their travels.

"Can you believe these idiots Odie,soon we'll be rich,imagine all the food we could buy!" Garfield ecstatically whispered to a mostly indifferent Odie as Mrs Kitty suddenly asked "What was that?!" to which Garfield quickly lied with a nervous smile "Nothing! Move along!" before Mrs Kitty made a hand motion with her eyes that said "I'm watching you." and went back to talking with the others. The group's number had been officially raised to a grand total of 12,at this point Alameda Slim couldn't possibly stand a chance.

* * *

The sun was now hanging very low across the western countryside as it along with the clouds were now a mixture of light orange and red,and the desert was thankfully starting to cool off rapidly since that's where the group now was. However this frankly peaceful and beautiful scenery would come at a terrible cost,Grace's singing along with howling from Odie. Grace was obnoxiously singing "Home On The Range" off tune while Odie howled along with her like a wolf,much to the annoyance of everyone around them,including the driver of the wagon. Maggie was cringing hard at the noises they were making,Mrs Calloway merely wore an annoyed frown,and everyone else was trying desperately to cover their ears.

"Oh man it's even worse than before! I swear her singing gets worse overtime!" Wylie exclaimed in utter pain and anguish as he tried to cover his ears to which Mrs Kitty yelled "I'm getting this close to just going back to the farm! This is ridiculous!" and even Tanya had to admit "I have to say it is much more annoying now due to that dog's howling."

"This may prove to be harder than I thought." Garfield remarked in his typical monotone voice as Snoopy painfully retorted "This MAY prove to be harder?!" before Lucy gritted her teeth and growled "Charlie Brown owes us big time." to which Snoopy nodded his head and agreed with her "You said it sister."

However the ear torture known as Grace's singing and Odie's howling would be thankfully halted when they heard a man yell from afar "Sold!" to which Grace quietly asked "What was that?" before Maggie regretfully replied "It's a farm auction everyone."

They all uncovered their ears and diverted their attention to the left to see a small group of people gathered at an empty and desolate farm,for like Maggie said it was up for auction as the man from before loudly continued "That's the last of the furniture. Final item to be auctioned is this piece of real property,known heretofore as the Dixon Farm."

"Will this happen to our farm guys?" Fievel meekly whimpered in nervousness to which Wylie confidently reassured him "No way Fievel,we won't let that happen." before Mrs Kitty pondered "It must be horrible for all the others,I wonder what happened to them." as Maggie started to slightly tear up at the question,for it seemed that she had some personal history here or something similar had happened to her.

The group soon took their attention away from the auction and diverted it to a small shed they were passing by,it was filled to the brim with trophies,blue ribbons and awards for "Best Cow" as Snoopy remarked in awe "Wow look at all that stuff. I hope the new owner keeps them for sentimental reasons." before Grace timidly asked "What's gonna happen to the cow who lived there?"

"She'll be okay." Maggie somberly replied as Grace retorted in disbelief "How do you know?" to which Maggie suddenly dropped a huge bombshell "You're all looking at her." to which they all gasped at the revelation. They were literally walking through the remains of Maggie's former farm as Grace replied in shock "This was your farm?" to which Maggie nodded her head and clarified slightly more positively but not by much "Mmm-Hmm,we had like...a family too."

"So what happened?" Grace asked before Maggie regretfully replied "Alameda Slim happened." as she had very vivid flashbacks of him coming to their farm in the dead of night and taking all the cattle away in one fell swoop,cackling all the way.

"Oh man. That's horrible." Fievel sympathized with Maggie and her having her home taken away as Odie sadly whined afterwards before their attention was suddenly diverted back to the auction as the man running it loudly announced "Sold to Mr Yancy O'Del!" to which the winner gleefully laughed "Pleasure doing business with you!"

"Sorry Maggie." Tiger sympathetically apologized for Maggie losing her home for good as Snoopy and Lucy comfortingly patted her on the back before Fievel remarked "We...had to deal with something similar. Our family was always dealing with cat attacks and we had to move to so many new homes,New York,Birchwood,Green River,and now the farm. We can never catch a break." to which Mrs Calloway determinedly replied as they exited the ruins of the farm "Well,we're gonna make sure that doesn't happen again. Promise."

As the gang left the ruins of Maggie's former home and continued to head to the cattle drive,a sign was suddenly placed into the ground behind them that read "Sold To Mr. Y. O'Del,ESQ."

* * *

Sometime later the gang finally made it to the cattle drive as it was now entirely nighttime,and a small group of cowboys were watching over the sleeping cattle around a fire as Maggie mockingly debunked Mrs Calloway's claim that there wasn't a cattle drive "Cattle drive,told you. You all owe me a dollar."

"Like heck I do." Lucy angrily retorted and denied as Snoopy and Tiger stretched their arms out before the latter remarked in relief "Well that sure took a while,but at least we're here now." to which Mrs Kitty retorted "All right,now all that's left is to wait for this Slim guy to show up."

"Yeah,so that means we gotta be extra careful here." Wylie quietly replied as he started to examine their surroundings before he continued "Varmints like these play their cards just right...and never miss." to which Garfield scoffed and retorted "What's the big deal? He'll get here and we'll kick his butt." while Wylie merely chuckled "An attitude like that will get you killed buster."

Mrs Calloway however was slightly uncomfortable due to the sheer amount of male cattle as she nervously suggested to the others "Step lightly everyone,the male of the species can be extremely hostile,even to other species." before Maggie merely retorted "Oh come on Calloway,it's not like they haven't seen a cow or another species before." unaware that they accidentally woke up one of the many cows behind them named Bob as he excitedly whispered to one of his sleeping friends nearby "Aww,hey Barry."

"What?" Barry replied in a woozy tone of voice after his friend woke him up with his tail as the latter excitedly replied while he pointed over to the group "Check it out." to which Barry happily remarked when at the sight of the three cows "Ooh! Dairy cows!" which caused the other surrounding cattle to slowly wake up as they oooed at the sight of them.

"Oh,hi,how's it going?" Grace politely greeted the cattle that were now shooting them very seductive looking smiles as she continued "Oh. Hello,let me guess you're a Taurus." to which Mrs Calloway nervously tried to brush them aside "Look,just keep moving and avoid eye contact." before Lucy nervously added "I never thought I'd be creeped out by cattle before."

"Don't worry Lucy,I'll protect you." Snoopy jokingly retorted as he made a kissy face to which Lucy gagged in disqust "I think I'll take the cattle over your kisses any day." before Mrs Calloway retorted "Cattle are no laughing matter everyone,be cautious at all times." However Mrs Calloway would soon be startled when Barry and Bob got up super close to them as Barry seductively greeted them "Pardon me but,what are three lovely ladies like you,as well as you other guys-" before his friend continued "Doing on a drive like this?' to which Mrs Calloway got annoyed and tried to brush them away "Just ignore them,and perhaps they'll go away."

"I'm trying to,but these guys are making me really uncomfortable." Tiger replied nervously as he tried to hide from the herd of cattle,but that was pretty much impossible since they were surrounding them from all sides before Wylie groaned and snarled at some of the cows,sending some of them away as he playfully whispered to Snoopy "Works every time."

However that didn't send away all of the cattle as there was still a large amount of them trying to hit on the cows as Grace typically tried to stay positive "They seem like nice guys,maybe they can help us." before Bob instantly reassured them in an attempt to hook up with one of them "Sure we can help you." to which Barry creepily laughed "Maybe we can help each other? Mmm?"

Maggie though was getting increasingly annoyed with the cattle's frankly disturbing antics as she tried to brush them away "Look here lover-bull,we're here strictly on business." before Bob cheerfully remarked "Ooh! Sounds pretty exciting,what kind of business?" to which Grace got a smug smile and explained themselves "We're looking for a cattle rustler named Alameda Slim."

"Grace! Shhh!" Maggie and all the others exclaimed in an attempt to get her to quiet down and not cause a panic to which Grace meekly said to herself "It doesn't hurt to ask." The cattle though were not worried or scared by the mere mention of Slim's name as Bob chuckled in disbelief "Slim? Why Slim's just a scary bedtime story to get little calves to behave. However they as well as the entire group would be startled and frightened when they heard a gunshot pierce the heavens as the bullet from the unseen gun put out the fire the cowboys were around.

"What was that?!" Snoopy exclaimed in terror as he,Tiger,Garfield,Odie and even Lucy huddled together in fear only for Wylie to sternly shush them "Quiet you guys,something's coming." The cowboys that were around the now put out fire were absolutely mortified as they were shaking violently in fear,however they would be effectively and quickly sliced and taken care of when four mysterious figures knocked them out,as well as the driver of the wagon the cows were tied to.

"What was that?" Mrs Calloway quietly gasped as Grace nervously gasped as well "It must be Slim and the Willies." to which Wylie shushed them again "I said quiet you varmints!" only for the cattle to overhear Grace's nonchalant remark as they all exclaimed on a panic "Slim and the Willies!" before Barry heroically told Mrs Calloway "Don't worry darling,I'll protect you." to which she coldly threatened the cow "You have exactly two seconds to remove your hoof,before I snap it off of the knee."

"Oh sorry ma'am I thought you were the blonde." Barry chuckled and apologized for his creepy behavior before Mrs Calloway and Mrs Kitty punched him in the face at the same time and knocked him down anyway as the later spat on him "Creep."

* * *

It now seemed that the cowboys and the driver were knocked clean out and tied up to a tree by their attackers who were now visible,and there were of course four of them in total. The first three looked nearly identical to each other as they were all very thin men that sported blonde hair that covered their eyes,a borehat,a grey/white outfit,a pair of brown gloves and long pants. The only way someone could tell the difference between them was the bandana they wore,one of them had a blue one,the other one had a green one and the last one had a red one.

However the fourth figure that was with the Willies was not a person at all,in fact it was a different species entirely that was also recognizable to Fievel,Snoopy and the others from Green River. The other figure that seemed to be helping Slim and the Willies was none other than

"Cat R Waul?!" Fievel,Tanya,Tiger,Mrs Kitty and Snoopy quietly gasped in shock when they saw that their sworn enemy from a few months ago was helping Slim and the Willies as Wylie remarked in awe "Well this just got more interesting." all the while Tiger's stomach churned at the sight of him and Mrs Kitty angrily balled up her fist.

"I'm sorry who?" Maggie asked for clarification on who this mysterious cat figure was to which Mrs Kitty angrily growled "He's the two time snitch that blew up our home!" before Fievel added "He tried to turn us into mouse burgers,but we managed to stop him before he could do that."

"Well we can talk about this latter,it's time to lose these ropes." Maggie brushed aside Fievel and the other's apparent relationship with R Waul as she,Grace and Mrs Calloway tried to get out of their ropes,with Grace unfortunately being unable to break free of hers.

* * *

"Hoo-ya! Hyah!" The voice of another man suddenly yelled as Wylie and the others turned around to see a shadowy man riding through the herd of cattle and up a hill on a black buffalo.

"Maggie,I'm stuck." Grace tried to tell Maggie since she was still stuck in her rope,only for Mrs Calloway and Wylie to suddenly shout when they noticed the man riding the buffalo was gonna land on Grace and some of the others "Grace look out!"

Grace and the others did thankfully manage to get out of the way and hide behind the wagon with everyone else as the man landed on the ground with a loud thud and dust cloud. Once the small dust cloud settled and faded away,the man atop the buffalo slowly took off his bandit mask to reveal none other than Alameda Slim,with an evil and cold look in his eyes.

"It's him!" Fievel and Tiger nervously gasped at the sight of him while Maggie got an angry look on her face and quietly growled "It's payback time,cover me!" while Mrs Kitty determinedly added "Count me in too,R Waul needs to pay!" before Lucy balled up her first and remarked "If we take this guy down now,we'll all be back home in no time!" to which Garfield excitedly fantasized "750 dollars,here I come." before they as well as Fievel and Odie all got on Maggie's back and bolted after the bandit.

"With what?" Grace asked out of confusion when she didn't understand Maggie's figure of speech as Wylie frantically called out to Maggie and her attack team "Hold on you varmints,we need to come up with a plan here!" only for that request to fall on deaf ears.

"Howdy Slim!" Two of the Willies happily greeted their boss in unison before Slim slapped them both across the face and quietly growled "Be quiet you fools,we've got work to do." before R Waul nonchalantly scoffed "Can't you two do anything right?"

 _ **Slim:**_ _Now listen up,there are crooks in this here west,who have claimed to be the best,and they think they wrote the book on how to rustle._

Maggie and her small little posie charged right into the three Willies and were just about to hit Slim and R Waul,but the former evilly chuckled to himself and managed to dodge out of the way at the last minute as Maggie got her horns stuck in a wooden pillar and launched the Willies far away;it didn't take any effort though for Maggie to get herself free.

 _Well as good as they may be,not a one's as good as me,and I barely have to move a single muscle._

Maggie tried to rush them both once more but they ended up dodging yet again as Maggie tripped on a rock and accidentally threw the others off her back and onto the ground.

 _They call me mean,boys,depraved and nasty too and they ain't seen,boys the cruelest thing I do._

Maggie and the others then tried to charge at them both with a full on team attack as one of the Willies threw Slim an unknown weapon,but just before they were about to hit the two criminals head on,the strangest thing began to happen.

 _You see,I yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo. The sweetest way of rustling yet devised,'cause when I yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo,why lookee how them cows get hypnotized._

 _ **Willies:** He don't prod,he don't yell,still he drives them doggies well. Which ain't easy when your chaps are labeled XXXXL._

 _ **Slim:** Yes if you're looking from a bovine point of view,I sure can yodel-adle-eedle-idle,yodel-adle-eedle-idle,yodel-alde-eedle-idle-oo._

Suddenly Slim was yodeling an incredibly catchy and upbeat song as Maggie and the others had instantly stopped their attack and were all completely hypnotized along with the other cattle as they danced with Slim and his buffalo. They were all under his control,with the exception of Grace,Snoopy,Wylie and Tanya as they all watched in utter confusion.

"What in the world is he doing?" Snoopy asked out of sheer disbelief of what he was seeing.

"Here we go boys,5,000 cattle in the side pocket!" Slim ecstatically yelled as he pointed to a nearby gorge before he and the Willies directed the cattle as well as Fievel's hypnotized group towards it. It was an absolute bizarre experience as Slim started yodeling the William Tell overture,Yankee Doodle,Dixie,and even Ode To Joy by Beethoven. Grace,Wylie,Tanya and Snoopy eventually brushed their confusion aside as they pulled the wagon and followed the hypnotized herd.

"Maggie,Mrs Calloway,you guys snap out of it!" Grace yelled in a panic as Snoopy added "His singing isn't that good guys!"

Wylie was anxiously pacing back and forth as he tried to think up an idea,but then he soon noticed that they were at the top of a steep hull as he suddenly got an idea and exclaimed "Wait,I got it!" before he pushed the wagon down a hill and they scooped up their friends from the herd and released them from Slim's control.

 _Yes I can yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo!_

 _ **Willies:**_ _The sound the cattle truly take to heart!_

 _ **Slim:**_ _Yeah I can yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo! And smack my big ol' rump if that ain't art!_

 _ **Willies:**_ _He don't rope,not a chance,he just puts them in a trance,he's a pioneer pied piper in ten-gallon underpants._

 _ **Slim:**_ _I'm the real rip-roaring deal to those who moo! Thanks to my yodel-adle-eedle-idle,yodel-adle-eedle-idle I got cattle up the wazoo! 'Cause I can yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo! Yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo!_

Before Rico or any of the west's lawmen could catch Slim,he shot down a rock with one of his guns and used it block the only entrance to the gorge,he got away.


	13. Chapter 13: Buck Gets Replaced

After Slim,R Waul and the Willies managed to unfortunately get away due to their highly infectious ear worm known as Slim's yodeling,the runaway chuck wagon violently crashed into Buck and Rico as they were overlooking the blocked out gorge,and the latter was knocked clean off his horse and onto the ground.

As the dust from the crash was slowly beginning to settle,Rico groaned in confusion and annoyance as he glanced at the wreck of the flipped over wagon before he put his hat back on and regained his posture. After he brushed some of the dirt off himself and tried to appear as intimidating as he usually does,the three cowboys from before came riding by as one of them stated "Rico! If you just been a second earlier,you'd a had that rustler dead to rights."

Rico however merely brushed this failure aside and merely asked "You boys see anything before I got here?" to which the same cowboy replied "We sure did. We were just getting down to supper,when all of a sudden the lights went out." before they and Rico walked off to talk some more.

* * *

Meanwhile Maggie and the others were slowly crawling out of the wreckage in pain as they were covered in various appliances and bruises before the cow angrily asked "All right,what part of cover me didn't we understand?" before Grace added as her head was covered by a kettle pot "You guys okay?"

"I don't know,I feel like I was dreaming." Mrs Calloway softly replied in awe of what just happened despite her not remembering that much of it before Tiger crawled out and added "I don't know about you guys,but I suddenly have this song stuck in my head that I can't seem to get out. It's just so catchy."

Snoopy helped pull Lucy out of the wreckage before he tried to break the news of what happened to them "You mean that song Slim started singing? I gotta admit it was catchy,but it was also mighty contagious-"

"A little extra help here guys?" Wylie suddenly called out since he was still stuck inside before Mrs Kitty added more frustrated than anything "I don't wanna choke to death down here due to the stench of these two dogs." to which Odie barked still as happy as usual and Wylie scoffed at her insult.

"Alright guys,let's lift this thing up." Maggie sternly suggested as she,Tiger,Snoopy and Lucy lifted the wagon up so Wylie,Mrs Kitty,Odie,Garfield,Fievel and Tanya could crawl out. Once everyone was present and accounted for,Wylie angrily glared over at Maggie and asked her "What...the heck….was that? We just lost Slim because you had an itchy trigger leg." to which Maggie tried to defend herself "Hey I had a grudge with him,you'd do the same if you did right?"

"No...I wouldn't. I would sit back and think of a plan first." Wylie shook his head and disagreed with Maggie's statement before Garfield slammed his head on the blocked out gorge and groaned in sadness "There goes my-I mean the FARM'S money." to which Lucy angrily balled up her fist and groaned "Well great...I'm gonna be stuck out here even longer when Charlie Brown and the others are probably at the farm by now!"

Fievel on the other hand merely sighed and tried to lighten up the mood "Well..at least we're all safe now." as Mrs Kitty mostly agreed with him "Yeah you're right,but we still loey Slim and R Waul,and who knows how much time we have left?" to which the others hung their heads in nervousness and disappointment.

"If only we had ear plugs when Slim started singing." Tanya sighed in disappointment before Maggie suddenly perked up and replied in awe "Oh yeah speaking of that,Slim started singing and all of a sudden I lost track of everything." to which Grace disagreed with the term "singing" and retorted "Singing? That didn't sound like singing to me. And you all know I have perfect pitch."

Lucy and some of the others however snickered at Grace's egotism about her singing as Tanya merely scoffed and corrected her "Actually Grace,he was yodeling. An entirely different ball park compared to singing. And it seems that his was so good that it mind controlled you guys." to Maggie uninterestedly replied "Yeah…..but uh yes Grace about your perfect pitch-"

"Not now Maggie." Mrs Calloway tried to dissuade Maggie from going on a rant about Grace's singing as she used her tail to lift a pot off her head,but they would all be surprised and horrified when they suddenly heard the voice of Buck angrily call out to them from the wreckage "All right,shows over!"

"Oh no." Maggie groaned in the presence of Buck as Wylie facepalmed "I knew I smelled something foul,and it's surprisingly not from one of y'all." before Mrs Kitty cracked her paws while Lucy,Snoopy,Garfield and Odie merely looked confused since they hadn't seen or met Buck before.

"You're interfering with official police business!" Buck yelled once again as he walked out of the wreckage and shook some of the debris off him before he called out to Rico "Huh! Be right with you big guy! Buck is on the case,you know. Whoo!" All the while Lucy and the other three looked confused at the sight as the girl asked "Who's this shrimp?" to which Wylie nonchalantly clarified "There's nothing you need to know about Buck other than he's a bumhole." before Mrs Kitty angrily added "And he's also one of the reasons we're here. 'Cause he wouldn't help us out with the farm."

However Buck would soon walk up to the group and ask them in a nervous panic like a child "Don't embarrass me in front of my partner,please!" before Fievel retorted as he tried to appear intimidating to him "Like we care about you and Rico,Buck." to which Mrs Calloway asked out of surprise "You and he,are partners?"

Grace,Tiger,Mrs Kitty,and even Wylie started to crack up at the seams of such an ridiculous idea as Maggie asked out of bewilderment "How does that work exactly? I mean do you even get to ride him on odd days,or even?" to which Mrs Kitty asked admits her laughing "What the heck are you two gonna do help Betty Crocker in the kitchen? Oh look out those cakes are attacking ahh!" This resulted in almost the entire group including Snoopy,Lucy,Garfield and Odie laughing at him as Tiger and Snoopy were banging their paws on the ground and even Mrs Calloway was trying to hold back laughing.

Buck on the other hand was not too pleased by this mockery of him and tried to defend himself "Hey! He choose me specifically because I have skills that are essential to capturing our quarry." before he proceeded to perform over the top acrobats and karate moves,much to the confusion of the others and even Rico noticed this behavior of his as he was looking at some tracks of the stolen cattle.

"I think he may have had too much cactus juice." Snoopy remarked in awe of what he was seeing as the others nodded their heads in agreement before Rico asked the other cowboys behind him "You boys headed back to town?" to which the same cowboy from before clarified "Yes sir. We gotta file a report with the sheriff before we head off to Green River for the restoration committee."

"Give him back his horse,this one's too skittish around cows,dogs,cats,mice,and even some people too." Rico commanded them as he was now determined to take a more….stable horse for his bounty work. Meanwhile Buck was still gloating about his supposed status to the group as he stated "And that you dolts,is what makes me and Rico equal parts of one lean,mean,crime-fighting-" but would be shocked and halted when he saw Rico riding another horse blaze right past him and up a cliff. He was officially deserted.

"Machine?" Buck finished his sentence in utter shock and confusion as Maggie and the others smugly smiled at the now abandoned horse. Even Snoopy and Lucy felt this strange feeling of catharsis as the latter folded her arms and remarked "Well,well,well." before Mrs Calloway tried to move things along "Well,there it is then." as she proceeded to follow Rico up the cliff.

Maggie and the others on the other hand were quite keen on rubbing some salt in Buck's open wound as they all walked up to the stunned horse and the former smugly remarked "Well,well,well indeed stud. Now I'm no professional,but I'd say the only Mano a Mano you'll be doing is in your dreams." before Wylie added much more cynically "Hey I had to admit,you two as a duo wouldn't work. It's like combining pop rocks and root beer." to which Mrs Kitty sarcastically apologized "Oh I'm sorry you poor sweet baby,I could pinpoint the exact moment your heart split in two."

Buck however soon snapped out of his awestruck frozen state and angrily glared over at the group as Maggie continued her mocking insults "Oh look out Buck! He's making a move on your left flank!" before she and the others imitated some of his ridiculous karate moves before Mrs Calloway suddenly called out to them at the base of the cliff "Fellow travelers,leave that poor animal alone!"

Maggie and the others aside from Grace and Garfield then proceeded to join Mrs Calloway laughing all the way as the former walked up to Buck and genuinely tried to comfort him "Uh,I realize you're very upset,but if you'd like to join our group and help us bring in Slim,we'd be happy to have you. However,there are a few anger management issues we need to discuss." before Garfield added "Think of what you'll be doing,you'll be helping us save a farm I could care less about-I mean care a lot for."

Buck on the other hand wasn't too keen on joining them on their quest and sternly declined Grace and Garfield's offer "I wouldn't help you bossy bovines if my life depended on it!" to which the former calmy retorted "See,that's just what I'm talking about."

"Grace! Garfield!l" Maggie suddenly called out to the two loafers as Grace kindly bid Buck farewell "Bye." and Garfield added much more bored sounding "Think about our offer okay,I need that money at all costs." before he followed Grace although very slowly. As the two travelers slowly but surely walked away from Buck,the horse got a very annoyed look on his face as he heard the faint echo of Maggie determinedly state "Come on guys,let's go get Slim!" to which Buck mockingly tried to mimic Maggie "Come on guys,let's go get Slim." before he scoffed much more angrily "Cud-chewing heifers. I can catch that Slim with one hoof behind my back."

It was right then and there that Buck suddenly got an amazing idea in mind,and even Garfield overheard it due to how slow he was walking as the former gasped and asked himself "Wait a minute,why don't I? Yes! Partner or no partner,that's what I'll do! Hey!" before Garfield got an evil smile on his face and thought to himself "Change of plans Garfield." Garfield then ran on back over to the now excited and ecstatic Buck and called out to him in the hopes of working out a deal "Hey you,I heard what you're thinking of doing and-"

"Hey I know you,you're with those other heifers! Now you're gonna tell them all about my idea! But I ain't gonna let you!" Buck sternly interrupted the cat and tried to stomp on him with his foot,but before he could even do anything Garfield suddenly held out his arms and yelled in fear "Hold on a second!" to which Buck reluctantly did so and Garfield nervously continued his negotiation "I was with those other guys,but I'm leaving them now so I can look after Slim myself. But when I overheard that you were gonna go after him too,it got me thinking that maybe me and you could go after him together,not be partners,but be….kinda partners. We could probably help each other out here,so what do you say Buck?"

Buck stood there in complete silence as he was debating about whether or not he would let Garfield come with him,and the cat started to sweat bullets since he was obviously nervous that Buck would just stomp on him and end it right there. A few moments later,Buck finally made up has mind and surprisingly obliged to let him come along as he enthusiastically replied "All right cat,you can come along. Get on up here!" to which Garfield ecstatically whispered to himself "Yes!" before he climbed onto Buck's back.

However before the newly formed duo of Buck and Garfield could head on out,they would be sharply interrupted when the cowboys from before grabbed Buck by the reins and tried to take him back to the town as Garfield yelled "Hey go get your own horse!" but that would be entirely futile as Buck managed to yank himself out of their grip and run up the cliff,their search was officially on.

* * *

Maggie and the others had made a decent amount of distance across the cliff side but their progress would soon be halted when Buck came dashing by and yelled "Move it clowns! Heroes passing by!" and nearly knocked Grace off the cliff as Mrs Calloway held her by the tail.

"Hey,watch it." Grace somewhat annoyed called out to Buck as Maggie angrily asked the horse in confusion "Where are you going hot foot,and why is Garfield with you?!" to which Mrs Kitty angrily remarked when she realized what Garfield was up to "You're going after Slim yourself so you can have all the money! I knew it!"

"Isn't it obvious that I wanted it?! You guys really are dumb!" Garfield mockingly insulted Mrs Kitty and the others as Lucy balled up her fist and called out to the cat "Why when I get my hands on you I'll-"

"Shut it girl!" Buck sternly interrupted Lucy's threat of violence before he continued more more heroic and determined "Me and Garfield are gonna go nab that rustler,and show Rico I got what it takes. So say good goodbye to your farm losers,'cause Slim is mine!' as he then ran off and jumped off the cliff and onto some of the nearby rocks,effectively taking a short cut of his own as he yelled "It's hero time,watch out now! Hey get back! Jump back,kiss myself!" and Garfield added in excitement "750 dollars,here I come!"


	14. Chapter 14: The Race Begins

So now that Garfield had up and entirely ditched Maggie's group so he could go with Buck and try to get Slim's bounty himself,the amount of members in her little group had been dwindled down to 11. It was still a lot of members considering the fact that they were going after a two time bandit,but it didn't change the fact that they just lost themselves a member that could have helped them down the line in one way or another.

As the sun was slowly starting to rise agianst the desert and cliffside and immediately after Buck and Garfield took a "shortcut",Odie got a bit of a sad frown on his face and quietly whined at the prospect that Garfield had practically abandoned him for money to which Mrs Kitty patted him on the back and confidently tried to cheer him up "Oh cheer up Odie,I bet he won't even be able to last a day before he comes crawling back to us."

"And that's gonna be a good thing?" Lucy asked out of bewilderment before Wylie scratched his head and added "That Garfield cat was quite the bore,I'm kinda glad he's gone now." to which Tiger couldn't help but agree "Yeah he was a little bit of a putts."

Maggie on the other hand didn't really care about Garfield's treacherous actions and enthusiastically retorted as usual "Big whup,the cat is gone and Buck is out of our hair." to which Mrs Calloway scoffed and sarcastically agreed "Yeah,this is a fine kettle of fish." before she continued much more seriously "How can we compete with that?"

"Uh,we go after them and beat them to the punch." Snoopy attempted to answer Mrs Calloway's question in a confused tone of voice before Grace agreed with a surprisingly for her evil smile "Yeah Snoopy's got a point here,and look on the bright side Mrs C,don't forget about our secret weapon."

However it seemed that Mrs Calloway and the others hadn't caught on to what Grace was talking about as they merely got confused looks on their faces before the former asked "Secret weapon?" to which Wylie jokingly added "Yeah is Mrs Calloway gonna nag them to death? Come to think of it,that is pretty lethal."

"Is this really the right time for jokes Wylie?" Mrs Calloway groaned in annoyance before Grace corrected them "No you guys,who better to catch a cow thief than a cow? And we still have Wylie and the others despite Garfield leaving." to which Maggie smiled and agreed "Yeah even you can't argue with that kind of logic. Okay maybe you can."

"You know Grace,Maggie and the others do so love your singing. How bout a song?" Mrs Calloway rolled her eyes and sarcastically asked as Wylie and the others shouted in unison "Noooo!" before Grace started to obnoxiously sing "Banjo On My Knee." to which Maggie angrily groaned "I'm gonna get you for this." as they made their way across the cliff.

* * *

Meanwhile Charlie Brown and his group had finally made it to the gates of Patch Of Heaven after a long overnight hike thanks to the boy accidentally getting them lost. Patty gave a deep sigh of relief now that they were here as she gratefully/annoyingly remarked "We're finally here,Patch Of Heaven at last. With you in charge of the directions I thought we'd never make it Chuck." before the round headed boy got red in the face.

Linus,Pig-Pen and the others on the other hand were just thankful to have made it to the farm as the filthy and stained boy tried to lighten up the mood "Well at least we made it,we could have ended up getting eaten by desert lions. Those are a thing right?" to which Marcie shook her head and corrected him "Actually no,I think you're confusing them for savanna lions in Africa."

"Oh." Pig-Pen replied as he realized that he was wrong before Patty suddenly shoved herself past him and anxiously tried to move things along "Let's ring that bell already and see if this place is good enough for Spike and his brothers." to which Charlie Brown chucked and retorted "Well I just hope the farmer is already up since it's still a little early.

"Oh come on Chuck,farmers get up way earlier than this when they are kids." Patty scoffed and jokingly retorted before she pulled down on the bell and all the farm animals from the inside were instantly awoken from their sleep as Audrey asked herself in excitement and curiosity "Is it them,are they already back?" to which Jeb crankily crawled out of his barrel and yawed "Watch it just be the butcher from downtown!"

* * *

As it was to be expected,Pearl was already dressed and wide awake for the day to come as she looked out the window of her house to see a small group of kids along with three beagles and a small yellow canary at the gates of the farm. She raised an eyebrow at such a strange sight but she soon brushed that strange feeling aside and decided to polietly answer the fellers at the gate.

After about another minute of waiting,the remaining members of the Peanuts gang suddenly perked up when they heard the gate slowly open to reveal the owner of the farm,Pearl. She wore a friendly and welcoming smile as she did to all visitors before she happily greeted them "Why hello and good morning fellers,what can I do you for?" to which Charlie Brown nervously stammered "G-g-good morning miss,uh we have heard that you are very welcoming of new animals here on your farm and we thought that maybe you'd like yourself a few dogs to help around. If you wouldn't mind checking them out of course."

Pearl's upbeat and enthusiastic smile slowly started to fade away into a saddened frown as she was given a cold hard reminder that her farm was about to be sold off as the kids quietly gasped at the sight before Linus kindly asked the woman "What's wrong? Are you alright ma'am?" to which she sighed and somberly replied "Oh it's fine children,it's just that my farm is about to be sold off in a few days,not to mention that my cows and some of my animals are suddenly gone in the wind."

"Well….well we understand if you don't want to take a look at the dogs here-"

"Oh it's completely fine children. Why I can easily take some time to take a look at the little dogs,in fact they look flat out adorable. What are their names?" Pearl politely interrupted Charlie Brown as the boy faintly smiled and thanked her "Thank you so much for your time…..miss?"

"Pearl. It's Pearl." The lady introduced herself properly to the kids and the animals as she continued "Why don't y'all come on inside and have a quick tour of the farm,we can talk about the dogs during the tour." to which Charlie Brown accepted her offer and thanked her once again "That'd be wonderful actually,thanks again Pearl." before Patty ecstatically cheered "All right,I haven't been on a farm since we went to Pierre's in France."

* * *

As Pearl and the kids were just about to head on inside the farm to take a tour,they would be halted when they heard a man's voice suddenly call out and echo from behind them "Hold on a second fellers!" to which they all turned around to be greeted with a shockingly familiar sight,or at least the kids were greeted with one. It was the scrawny man from the saloon the other day or more specifically Jon Arbuckle.

"Do you kids know this feller here?" Pearl asked the kids out of curiosity as they shook their heads and Patty denied "No actually,we just saw him at the saloon in Chugwater yesterday." before Charlie Brown added also curiously "I wonder what he wants." Once Jon finally reached Pearl and the kids,he was absolutely exhausted and nearly out of breath due to all the running he had to do and was breathing quite heavily as he tried to introduce himself "Sorry….to bother you ma'am…...but I'm just looking for my cat and dog…...any chance you guys might have seen them?"

Pearl then took off her farming hat and begun to scratch her head as she tried to recall if she saw another cat and dog around there,and after about 10 more seconds she put her hat back on and regretfully replied "Nope can't say I have sir." to which the man hung his head and nervously stated "Oh...thank you for your time anyway. I know Garfield and Odie will go off sometimes but,not for a whole day and night. Oh well...thanks again for your time." before he begun to sluggishly walk away.

However Jon would soon be stopped in his tracks when Pearl suddenly called out to him and gleefully offered "Excuse me sir,but I was just about to give these kids and their pets a tour of my farm. Would you care to join us? 'Cause I think those pets of yours will eventually turn up in no time."

Jon slowly begun to develop an enthusiastic and uplifting smile as he couldn't resist such an offer and decided to take it "You know….why not miss? Besides I've been trying to get into farming and gardening myself anyway. Maybe you could give me some tips." to which the woman chuckled at his joke and stated "Well come on in if you want them fellers,welcome to Patch Of Heaven."

"Well she seems nice enough." Spike whispered to Andy and Olaf through his thoughts as the former shrugged his arms and retorted "I just hope the other animals are comfortable around a lot of dogs."


	15. Chapter 15: R Waul's Endgame

Meanwhile in the depths of a tall,spiraling mountain in the middle of the slowly warming up desert,Slim,the Willies and R Waul had since retreated back to their base of operations after they retrieved their latest heist of cattle which was nothing more than an abandoned mine shaft. Slim was maniacally cackling up a storm in triumph while the cattle poured into the mine,much to the annoyance of R Waul however as he quietly groaned while he covered his ears "Humans,they never,ever shut up." before Chula and some of his gang members ran up to greet him as the spider ecstatically greeted him "Howdy sir! How was your first night on the job?"

"It was quite the spectacle to say so myself,although this one dairy cow and some other vermin tried to rudely interrupt the whole thing." R Waul nonchalantly gave Chula and the others a status report on his first heist with Slim before the bandit suddenly replied with great enthusiasm "But as soon as them varmints heard my vocal chops,they were as enthralled as a dog going after a bone."

"Yeah,before they miraculously got away. Someone else was there with them I know it,pretty sloppy transaction if it results in us potentially getting caught." R Waul rolled his eyes and cynically retorted as he started to recall seeing more critters than just the cows at the heist while he swallowed a stray mice whole.

Slim however wasn't the least bit intimidated or nervous from R Waul's concerns as he merely slapped him on the back and tried to brush it aside "Oh lighten up,I've been in this here business for years,and I've never been caught,not once."

"Well eventually your luck's gonna run out,don't be too cocky or it'll bite you hard in the rear. I learned that the hard way." R Waul once again showed concern for Slim's thievery business as he put his now knocked off hat back on before Slim brushed it aside once again "Who cares if we lost a few worthless dairy cows? We still got ourselves 5,000 Texas Longhorns. I know you and the rest of your possy are new here,but that ain't bad for one night's work."

* * *

Slim stood there in complete silence as the man was expecting the Willies to comment on the success of their operation,but all he heard was one of the Willies ask one of the others "Pick a color." For it seemed that two of them were merely playing a game with a folding piece of paper while the third willie named Gil was tuning a banjo on the nearby couch.

Slim started to get widely annoyed with the Willies and R Waul even more so as the former angrily repeated himself from before "I said not bad for one night's work." Instantly the two Willies stopped what they were doing and nervously clapped their hands and smiled to congratulate their boss as the man regained his cheerful attitude and replied "Thank you." before he lifted one of the cattle's ears up and continued "And judging by the earmark,I'd say these are the last of Big Mike Donald's herd."

"Big Mike Donald had a farm?" Gil stated in confusion as the other two Willies and even Chula suddenly sang _"E-I-E-I-"_ before Slim and R Waul both bonked them on the heads and shut them up as they concluded in pain _"O."_

"I'm surrounded by idiots. This deal of ours have better be worth it." R Waul quietly grumbled in annoyance and frustration as Slim continued while he walked behind a dressing stand and got into a new pair of clothes "That's right,he had a farm. Now that all his cash cows have disappeared that poor saps gonna be flat broke. Perfect time for a certain upstanding landowner to step in and take all the land."

* * *

Slim then stepped right out from behind the dressing stand and was now wearing an entirely different suit of clothes from before. Instead of an orange and yellow bandit outfit,he now wore a fancy blue suit and hat with a pair of nerdy,circular glasses,a green bow tie and a small black walking cane. He was now practically unrecognizable from his former self as one of the Willies screamed in a panic "Who are you?!" before another one of them added "What did you do with Uncle Slim?!"

"Our boss has been fancy napped. Let's get mm!" Chula added equally as shocked and terrified while R Waul and the rest of the cats merely rolled their eyes in awe of their stupidity. "Put up your dukes Mr Fancy Britches." The first Willie from before determinedly stated as he held up his fists and walked towards Slim along with Chula in an attempt to fight him off,only for Slim to tightly grab his arm and the web that Chula spat out as the Willie groaned in pain.

"It's me,hello." Slim angrily lamented his henchmen as he violently slapped the Willie with his hat and tossed Chula right through the nearby wall before he continued "This here is the disguise I use to sneak into them auctions and buy all the land. In fact I've been on such a roll recently I was able to buy a literal cactus from a dog,you brainless monotone monkeys."

Slim pointed behind him to reveal a large map of the countryside right behind the couch where Gil was sill tuning the banjo along with one of R Waul's cats. The map itself was covered in imbedded dollar signs in the middle of a small black ring,and each and every one of those symbols was placed right over a farm or ranch of some sort,and even Spike's cactus in Needles.

"Shoot,you gotta be the richest land Baron in the west." Gil emotionlessly remarked in awe as Chula jumped up on the couch and added "You must be rich enough to buy entire towns and plantations,I bet you could even fix up that Green River place that we blew up with a snap of your fingers." to which the other two Willies clapped once again like before.

"Yes,but the part that really warms my heart,is watching those homesteaders suffer." Slim devilishly retorted as he picked up a red hot iron stick from a nearby fireplace and slammed it right against the two remaining empty spaces on the map,Mike Donald's farm from earlier and Dixon Ranch,aka Maggie's old farm.

"Back in the day I worked the highfalutinest ranches you ever seen. But those stuck-up ranch bosses couldn't appreciate my talents." Slim continued in a much more bitter and hateful tone as he looked over the now entirely filled up map before one of the Willies from behind him suddenly replied "Maybe they just didn't like your singing."

* * *

It was right then and there that things were about to get viciously ugly as Slim's teeth gritted hard and R Waul and the rest of his gang aside from Chula nervously hid behind some of the cattle,for despite how little time they had actually been with Slim,even they knew never to mislabel his craft as R Waul nervously remarked with a hint of frustration "Never in all my years have I seen such blatant and unfathomable stupidity."

"My singing?" Slim angrily asked as he slowly turned around to face the two Willies while he held up the still scorching hot stick. Gil was also quite nervous himself as he instantly stopped tuning the banjo which cased some of the strings to suddenly snap and one of the other two Willies covered the other's mouth in fear of what was about to happen.

"Songbirds sing. Saloon gals sing. Little bitty snot-nosed children sing!" An increasingly getting angrier Slim growled as he slowly walked towards the two cowering Willies and held the glowing red stick closer to their faces before he loudly corrected them "I yodel,and yodeling is an art!" to which the uncovered Willie tried to fix what the other one had said "Maybe they just didn't like your yodeling."

However that proved to make things even worse as the other Willie covered his mouth and R Waul facepalmed at the display before Slim started to quickly swing the stick at the Willies.

"Woo-hoo! I hope one of y'all comes out with a nice fresh mark!" Chula ecstatically laughed at the display while the two Willies were trying to duck underneath Slim's attacks before Gil nervously tried to call off the fight "He didn't mean it Uncle Slim. Everybody likes yodeling."

Slim instantly stopped his violent assault on his two henchmen and slowly turned around to face Chula and Gil as the later enthusiastically continued "Why its one of the funniest,cornball,goofy,silly sounds in the whole west." to which the spider nodded his head and agreed "He's right,when you gave us a display of your yodeling earlier I was on the verge of a heart attack I was laughing so much. It's a laugh riot."

The mineshaft was now left in complete silence as R Waul regretfully sighed "I think Slim's gonna kick them both out of the story." before the bandit lifted his stick high into the air and proceeded to angrily swing it at Chula and the Willie. They both managed to dodge his attacks like the others did until Slim suddenly noticed something that made him stop his assault. Right behind Gil's head and conveniently shaped like it,was another spot on the map that was shockingly empty. The map wasn't completely filled out after all,and what made it worse was that the empty spot was none other than Patch Of Heaven.

Slim and R Waul both gasped at the sight of it and the former's eyes began to twitch as the latter ran up to the map and angrily exclaimed "Of all the contrived-" before being suddenly interrupted by Slim "Uh,Gil?"

"Uh-huh?" The terrified yet dimwitted Willie answered as he lifted his head back up and right into the space of the area on the map before Slim asked in a much more frustrated tone "Am I correct in assuming that each and every time we brought a herd back to this secret lair,you've managed to sit in the exact same spot,blocking that choice piece of property from my view?"

"This is my comfy place….what?" Gil nonchalantly replied and explained his very convenient and peculiar method of blocking out the last remaining spot before Slim tightly grabbed him by the neck and held up the iron stick with the intent of embedding him with it as Gil's face was becoming bright purple. However Slim would be suddenly halted when one of the other Willies stated as he looked through a newspaper "It's called Patch Of Heaven Uncle Slim. Goes on auction Thursday morning."

It was then that Slim decided to brush everything that had just happened regarding the Willies' stupidity aside as he developed an enthusiastic smile and remarked "Perfect." before he bopped Gil on the head with the stick and continued "Pencil it in. Thursday morning,right after we sell off this herd."

"But it's just a little old dirt farm." One of the Willies politely interjected to the idea of going after such a frivolous sounding place as Slim merely retorted "Aww what's the difference? I got a fricken cactus remember? When you're talking revenge,every last acre counts." before he slammed the iron stick right on Patch Of Heaven's empty spot.

* * *

However R Waul wasn't too keen nor even interested in Slim's little revenge plot as he merely straightened out his clothes in an attempt to appear more sophisticated and cleared his throat while he walked up to the man "Well this is all chipper and jolly good and all,but I seem to recall a certain deal that me,my gang and you have made that requires delicate attention."

Slim immediately stopped his maniacal snickering over the thought of him owning everything in the country and asked in confusion "Huh?" before he turned around to to see R Waul and the rest of the cats staring at him.

"Oh,you'll get your reward on Thursday morning,right when Patch Of Heaven and the rest of the West is all mine." Slim smiled and stated when R Waul would get his reward for helping him as the cat got a quite frankly confused look on his face and stammered "I-I'm terribly sorry,but I distinctly recall you saying that if I helped you get this last herd of cattle,you'd use your wealth and power to track down the kids who humiliated me along with their pets,did you not?"

"No Mr R Waul." Slim shook his head and corrected the cat in a much more stern and rough voice before he continued "Our deal…..was that if you helped me gain complete control of the west,then I'd track them brats down,and for a little while I did. But now it seems that we still got Patch Of Heaven out here in the open,so how about you sit down,shut yer trap and do your job until then?"

"Look Mr Slim you promised-" R Waul frantically tried to negotiate with Slim and persuade him to hold up his end of the deal right then and there but would be sharply cut off when Slim picked up the iron stick and pointed it mere centimeters away from R Waul's face. The cat gasped in shock and fear as the rest of the cats nervously backed away so as not to potentially get involved in a brutal branding before the bandit cunningly asked "What were you about say Mr R Waul? With one single note,I can have all those cattle right there trample you and your gang until you're nothing but bloody stains on the ground. What were you about to say again?"

R Waul stood there in complete silence as he was now starting to shake violently and sweat bullets while Slim quietly started to yodel _"Yodel-Adle-Eedle-Idle-Oo-"_

"Nothing! Nothing sir." R Waul nervously exclaimed in a panic,quite uncommon from him actually as Slim stopped his premeditated yodeling and slimily smiled "That's what I thought." before he pushed himself through R Waul and the rest of the cats to attend to other matters,leaving R Waul fuming with anger. He clearly didn't like Slim and especially the Willies due to their stupidity,but he knew that it he wanted revenge on Charlie Brown and the others,he would have to join up with Slim temporally,and it was proving to be very hard for him and his gang.


	16. Chapter 16: Hope

Back at the farm,things were not looking very good at all,Sam was busy preparing the farm so it could go on auction as he nailed a wooden sign into the ground that read "Public Auction. All Land,Property And Livestock. Thursday." Sam regretfully sighed at the sight of the farm about to go on auction,for he was truly saddened that Pearl was about to lose her entire home and livelihood,in fact if he could he would definitely try to do something about if he already hadn't.

Sam slowly walked past the pigs and animals that now had white paper collars around their necks with prices written on them before one of the piglets nervously asked their father Ollie "I don't get it,weren't Fievel,Wylie and the cows supposed to come back?" to which another one added "Daddy what's going to happen if they don't come back?"

Ollie while still very nervous and fearful that the team may not make it back with any kind of miracle to save the farm,he still held out a little bit of hope as he tried to reassure his kids that they'd be alright "Ohh,but they are coming back." to which Papa cheerfully added "My Fievel has gone missing and come straight back home far many times than I can count. Of course they're coming back,why they're probably on their way back right how."

"Mr Mousekewitz is right. They'll probably be back in a few hours." Ollie nodded his head in agreement only for Jeb to suddenly interject in his typical cranky voice as he walked out of his barrel "Oh hogwash! We all know they're never coming back."

"W-What?! Ooh! Ooh!" Audrey and some of the other animals exclaimed in an utter panic as Ollie nervously chuckled and tried to lighten up the mood through his teeth "You don't know that Jeb." only for the cranky old goat to continue his ramblings anyway "Everybody knows that bovines are the most intelligent,crafty animals in the west."

"Yeah,he's right you know." Larry the duck couldn't help but agree with Jeb as the goat retorted "Doesn't take a cow to figure out,they saw the writing on the wall and flown the coop while the getting was good. Wylie clearly can't stand this place due to Mrs Calloway and decided to leave it again."

"What?!" Ollie exclaimed in disbelief that Jeb would come to such a ridiculous conclusion as Audrey frantically panicked "Oh no! They tricked us,and deserted us! Run for your life!" to which Mama angrily tried to debunk their claims "Fievel and Tanya would never abandon us! Let alone Wylie Burp!"

"You really believe that you little mouse? I've seen that kid of yours,he's scrawnier than a newborn birdie,he couldn't defend jack. They all left,plain and simple." Jeb once again objected to their idea that Fievel and the others didn't dessert them as Papa calmly retorted "If one of you have ever even seen Fievel,then you'd instantly know he wouldn't abandoned us."

* * *

However it seemed that Papa's point of view fell on deaf ears as the rest of the animals continued to scurry and panic,with the exception of Ollie and the piglets as the former tried to break everything up "Excuse me. Excuse me!" When it seemed that the animals were not listening to him however,he took a deep breath and shouted at the top of his lungs "Excuse me!" which prompted the rest of the animals to finally cease their panic attack.

Once everyone's undivided attention was now placed on Ollie,the pig nervously smiled and tried to give them an encouraging speech to not give up hope "Oh,uh,let's not forget who we're talking about. Audrey remember when Grace helped you figure out why you crossed the road? And Jeb,Mrs Calloway knew just what to do when your head got stuck in that spittoon."

"Get off my case!" Jeb crankily rolled his eyes and shouted while Ollie continued in his cheerful and upbeat attitude "And the newcomers from Green River said that Wylie,Tiger and Fievel all came together along with the human visitors to save the mice from getting eaten by Cat R Waul. Didn't y'all?" to which Fievel and Tanya's parents nodded their heads before Ollie continued "And remember when Pearl adopted Wylie when he was just a little puppy after….well….you know? We were all so sacred to see a hunting dog out and about on the farm,we were all worried that he was gonna grow up into a killer and eat us all like wolves,but Grace and Mrs Calloway were the very first animals to welcome him on the farm,and it cheered him up greatly after that tragedy of his,and he never grew up to be anything of the sort. And Maggie was gonna make us all winners. I truly believe there ain't nothing those guys can't do."

* * *

However Ollie and the animals' conversation would be quickly cut off when Sam suddenly came walking by with a small box in his hand. He slowly sat the box down in front of a pen and opened it to reveal the baby chicks up for sale. "Oh!" Audrey and the rest of the animals gasped at the sight of it as Mama tightly held her baby close to her before Jeb stated "Well,whatever they're gonna do,they better do it soon."

Sam then redirected his attention over to the front area of the farm,where Pearl was leaning on the fence and staring off into the country with the other visitors who showed up that morning. He slowly took off his hat and meekly tried to comfort Pearl "I'm so very sorry Pearl. It's a real shame. It is."

"Are you sure there isn't anything you can do mister?" Peppermint Patty turned around and somberly asked the man as he shook his head and declined "I'm afraid not children,if I could,I would do everything I could to keep this place alive."

"But surely there has to be at least something you can do? Even the tiniest bit of help could be useful and worth it in the end." Linus politely retorted so as to appear respectful to his elders only for the man to keep completely silent,for there was literally nothing he could do before Jon suddenly suggested as he pulled out his wallet "Excuse me sir,but why don't I pay off the farm's debt right here and now? What kind of checks do you take-"

"That won't be necessary Mr Abruckle." Sam kindly cut off Jon and his attempt to help out as Charlie Brown cheerfully suggested "That's a great idea actually,how about we pull all our money together and see how much we have in total." to which Patty slapped him on the back and agreed "That's an amazing idea there Chuck,in total we could probably pay off the debt ourselves. What do you say Sherif Brown?"

However Sam once again kept completely silent and didn't comment on the idea until he gave a deep sigh and somberly refused "Look you fellers,I deeply appreciate your efforts to help out Pearl here,but believe me when I say that you don't even have a fraction of what's needed for the farm. Heck even I don't."

"So we're just supposed to let Pearl's farm go up and smoke and leave her,Spike,Olaf and Andy without a home?" Jon asked in a much more stern and angry tone before Pearl suddenly joined in the conversation "It's alright you fellers." to which Jon and the others reluctantly kept silent on the matter as Sam slowly left the farm and headed back to the town.

* * *

Once it was just Pearl,the animals and the visitors left on the farm,Ollie slowly crawled out of his pen and walked over to Pearl as she sighed and stated "Thanks for trying to help everyone,but there's nothing we can really do except wait for the inevitable. And to be honest I don't know what's worse,losing my farm to the highest bidder,or knowing that my girls,Wylie,Tiger,Mrs Kitty,Fievel,Tanya,Jon's pets and Snoopy are lost and alone out there."

"Snoopy's quite the fighter Pearl." Charlie Brown chucked and tried to relieve Pearl of some of the stress she was going through as Linus nodded his head and added "He's right you know. One time we went to camp and Snoopy and Woodstock ended up getting lost in the woods."

"We all banded together to look for them,but they ended up finding us in the cabin we were staying in." Marcie concluded their short little story before Pearl smiled and replied "Well I'm just glad y'all can find it possible to stay positive during all this,honestly I don't what I'm gonna do when this is all over. I'll take those dogs off your hands but,these other guys like Ollie,they're my family and…..I don't wanna lose them."

Pearl then started to tear up at the thought of losing Ollie and all the other animals as Jon tried to comfort her by patting her on the back and the dogs leaned against her legs to which she faintly smiled and thanked them "Thank you fellers."


	17. Chapter 17: Will The Sun Shine Again?

So while Slim,R Waul and the Willies were relishing in their evil plans and impending auctioning of Patch Of Heaven and while Pearl and the others were sulking at said farm,Maggie and her group were combing the dessert and following the tracks left behind by Buck and Slim's cattle as Grace ecstatically yelled "Yee-ha!" before Maggie yelled "Come on guys!"

Snoopy,Odie,Wylie and even Maggie were sniffing out the tracks in the hopes to try and find a possible scent or trail while Tiger and the others were merely looking around as Mrs Calloway asked "Cats,have y'all found anything?"

Tiger and Mrs Kitty both lifted their heads up from where they were as the former enthusiastically replied "Nothing yet Mrs C. We'll keep our eyes open." before Grace asked the mice who weren't too far up ahead of them "Fievel,Tanya how are y'all doing?"

"We haven't found anything yet Grace,it's just more sand and tracks." Tanya replied with an upbeat and hopeful tone as well to which Mrs Calloway rolled her eyes and groaned "Figures,Lucy you find anything yet?"

"We ain't found crap!" Lucy frustratedly yelled as she wiped a whole bunch of sweat off her head due to the powerful beating of the sunlight before Wylie stated while he tried to sniff out the tracks "I'm trying to get out a scent here but this nose of mine is not as young as it used to be." before he suddenly came face to face with Snoopy's rear.

"Snoopy,can you get out of the way please? I don't need to be looking at that." Wylie kindly asked to which the beagle nervously chuckled and obliged "Oops,sorry Wylie." before he moved out of the way and continued "I'm trying to get a scent here too but it's a little hard since there's so many of us. It's all messy even when we split up."

"And all Odie's doing is copying what we're doing." Mrs Kitty added as she,Tiger,Odie and the mice rejoined the group before Wylie retorted "That dog ain't right,when this is all over I may need to give him a training exercise like I did y'all-" but suddenly stopped when he finally started to get a hint of a scent as he stated in relief "I think I'm finally gettin something here,this nose of mine isn't out of commission after all."

"Yeah either we're both getting good at this or his scent is getting stronger." Maggie added in agreement when she too was starting to get a scent as Lucy groaned in relief "Finally." to which Grace encouragingly stated "Go get him you guys."

* * *

Meanwhile Buck and Garfield weren't too far ahead of Maggie's group,for they were also tracking down Slim and the cattle in the hopes of Buck being able to prove himself to Rico,and in Garfield's case just take all the reward money for himself instead of using it to pay off the farm's debt.

Buck continued to follow the tracks with Garfield merely sleeping on his back until they were both startled when they heard the voice of Grace shout from behind "Look out Slim,we're on your trail!"

Instantly Garfield was awoken due to Grace's shouting as he yawned and moaned "Oh no,it's them again. I thought I was done with them." to which Buck nervously gasped "No,it can't be." before he turned around to see Maggie and her group walking up and down the sand dunes and indeed following the tracks.

"You can't hide from us forever Slim! Come on out!" Mrs Kitty fiercely and heroically yelled as Tiger added more polite and calm "If you give up and surrender now,we'll be able to settle this in a neat and positive manner." to which Garfield stood up and groaned "It's always something,I'll never get my money like this. What are we gonna do Buck?"

"Hmm." Buck pondered and tried to find a way to get Maggie's group off their tails while he anxiously tapped his hoof on the dirt,but it was then and there that he finally got an idea as he got an evil smile and told Garfield "Garfield,hold on."

"Why-" Garfield tried to ask why he needed to hold on before Buck suddenly darted off at an incredible speed as Garfield screamed in terror while he held on tightly. Buck was running so fast that clouds of dust and sand were rising out of the ground as he seemed to be running around in circles and through the tracks left by Slim and the cattle. Pretty soon the entire desert was consisted of nothing but mixed up and jumbled tracks as Garfield moaned on the verge of throwing up "What was that for? I think I should have stayed with the others." before he nearly fell off Buck. However the horse was able to catch him and put him back up with his tail as he confidently stated "Now those suckers will never find Slim,let's go Garfield! Woo hoo!" before he darted off into the desert to continue their searching.

Soon Maggie and the others eventually came across Buck's little trick as they all gasped at the sight before Lucy angrily exclaimed "What in the world?!" to which Fievel nervously added "Now how are we gonna look for Slim?"

It didn't take even thirty seconds for Mrs Calloway to guess that Buck and Garfield we're behind this as she remarked out of frustration "This has Buck and Garfield written all over it." before Tiger calmly stated "This isn't good." to which Mrs Kitty gritted her teeth and added "When I find that cat I'm gonna make sure he has to eat liquids the rest of his life."

"Let's add Buck into that too." Wylie frustratingly added as Maggie confidently stated in an attempt to not give up "We're not gonna let this dumb old trick stop us. Sooner or later all these paths will hook up and then-" only for her to be cut off when the rumbling of thunder could be heard and rain started to slowly pour down.

"Oh great,just great." Lucy sarcastically remarked as Fievel added when he saw that the tracks were starting to fade away due to the rain "Look!" to which Grace exclaimed in a panic "Oh no,the tracks!"

"Now what are we gonna do?" Snoopy nervously asked as he and Odie started to shiver before Mrs Kitty frantically suggested "We try to salvage what tracks are left,let's move!"

"Mrs Kitty's right! Hurry up,don't lose that trail!" Maggie instantly agreed with Mrs Kitty's idea as she and the others proceeded to try and look for any tracks that weren't washed away,but Mrs Calloway on the other hand was reluctant to do so as she called out in disbelief "What trail? I can't see anything."

"You're just not looking hard enough!" Mrs Kitty angrily retorted as they all stopped under a dead tree before Wylie mockingly started "No she just doesn't want to get her hat wet!"

"You know what Wylie,I have long had quite enough of your-" Mrs Calloway tried to finally chew out Wylie for his behavior before suddenly being cut off when a lightning bolt struck the tree and brought down a branch as Grace yelled "Look out!"

"Good grief!" Lucy shouted at the seams as they all ran for their lives while Tiger fearfully exclaimed "I want my mommy!" to which Mrs Calloway rationally tried to calm him down "Calm down Tiger,we'll find shelter soon."

As the gang continued to run through the desert to try and find more tracks,Mrs Calloway and Wylie soon noticed that the water was rising at an incredibly fast velocity as the dog gasped at the revelation "Oh no,this is a-"

"Flash flood! Get to high ground!" Mrs Calloway interrupted Wylie's statement as they all quickly stopped what they were doing and quickly ran over to a mostly dry area of land before Lucy angrily remarked "That blockhead owes me so much money for this!"

"Pipe down,is everyone okay?" Wylie frantically asked as he proceeded to count the members of their group to see if they were all present and accounted for "Okay there's Lucy,Grace,Tiger,Mrs Kitty,Snoopy,Odie,me and Mrs Calloway." It was right then and there that Wylie realized that they were missing three members as he gasped and stated "Wait we're missing three."

"Maggie,Fievel,Tanya!" Grace suddenly shouted when she saw that Maggie was continuing to search for tracks in the water despite any possible tracks being long gone at that point. Fievel and Tanya were both on her back and frantically holding on for their lives as the former nervously pleaded "Maggie we need to get to higher ground!" to which his sister added equally as fearful "If we stay out here any longer we'll drown!"

Maggie however paid no attention to their crying and pleading as she continued to search on anyway. Mrs Calloway and Mrs Kitty then started to develop an angry and resentful scowl as the latter yelled while she and the others got back into the water to try and retrieve them "Oh for the love of mike,those tracks are probably long gone Maggie!"

"Get your scrawny behind out of there now,or I'll drag it out of there!" Lucy added as she,Mrs Kitty and Wylie tried to grab ahold of Maggie and drag her out of the still rising water before Tiger nervously whimpered "Oh no."

"Oh no what?" Snoopy asked in confusion as the others let go of Maggie before Mrs Kitty asked "Yeah now what?" to which Tiger pointed up ahead to reveal a massive tidal wave coming straight for them. It was so massive that it was managing to carry an abandoned trolley and more as they all gasped and screamed at the sight of it and tried to run away from it as Wylie and the others climbed up on the cows.

"Tanya hold on!" Fievel yelled as he and his sister tightened their grip on Maggie while Tiger fearfully panicked over and over again atop of Grace "Oh man,oh man,oh man,oh man!"

However it seemed that no matter how much they ran the massive wave of mud and water seemed to catch up to them no matter what as Wylie frantically yelled atop Mrs Calloway "Brace yourselves!" before they were all swept away and submerged by the water.

* * *

They were now all submerged at least 10 feet under the water as they all held their breath and tried to swim up to the surface,but that was proving to be very difficult due to it being hard for them to see. Fievel and Tanya were trying their hardest to swim up but alas their arms and legs were too weak as they both began to slowly lose consciousness after about a minute,however Wylie thankfully managed to spot them and grabbed them both before he swam up to the surface and held his paws right up.

Tanya and Fievel instantly reawoke and coughed out any water that was stuck in their lungs as Wylie reassured them "Don't worry I got you too." before Mrs Calloway suddenly came back up.

"Mrs Calloway you're alright!" Fievel happily remarked at the sight of the black cow before Grace suddenly came back up as well,she seemed to be holding onto an abandoned chest of some sort that allowed her to stay up as Wylie instantly suggested "Quick over there."

After the four of them managed to swim over and climb or hold onto the chest,Grace suddenly gasped and nervously asked when she saw that Snoopy,Lucy,Odie,Tiger,Mrs Kitty and Maggie were entirely absent "Wait,where are the others." before the first five quickly rose back up from the water.

The five of them all seemed to be riding inside of a giant umbrella that was most likely used to keep the inside of the trolley from getting wet by rain as Snoopy stated amidst his coughing "Don't worry,we're alright." before Tiger added "Thanks to this very convenient and oversized umbrella,we're all safe now."

"Wait,but where's-"

"Maggie!" Mrs Calloway and Fievel suddenly shouted and interrupted Mrs Kitty's pondering when they both spotted Maggie coughing and holding onto a broken wheel,she seemed to be nearly out of breath and slipping off as Fievel yelled "Quick let's go get her!"

Unfortunately Maggie couldn't hold onto the wheel any longer and instead passed out as she slipped off and sunk down into the water,however she would thankfully be saved when Mrs Calloway,Wylie and Mrs Kitty grabbed her by the bell rope and dragged her out of the water and placed her on top of the chest. Everyone was finally safe and sound.

"Well that went well." Tiger sarcastically joked in an attempt to try and lighten up the mood only for everyone else to keep quiet as he got red in the face and kept quiet himself,considering everything that had just happened now was not the time for jokes.

* * *

After a few more minutes of constant paddling and floating down the makeshift ocean,they all finally managed to get to a small patch of high ground where a large rock could cover them all from the rain. They all got off their floating supplies and attempted to drag Maggie out of the water,but it seemed that she was still reluctant to do so as she coughed "No! Come on guys we can't give up!" before Mrs Calloway sternly shut her up "Maggie,that's enough!"

"Yeah you almost got us killed,do you need a leash or something?" Mrs Kitty angrily asked as she tried to ring out her soaking wet fur before Lucy added equally as furious "Drawing straws or no straws,I'm on the verge of hightailing it out of here."

"You know that's a great idea Lucy. The minute this lets up,we're all heading straight home to Patch Of Heaven." Mrs Calloway agreed with Lucy and stated as Fievel and Tanya gasped at the idea and Mrs Kitty sternly disagreed "Now just hold on a second here,we ain't going anywhere,we have a farm to save,aka our home!"

"Yeah the home my brothers need,the reason I came out here in the first place." Snoopy added in a more frustrated and bewildered tone as Fievel timidly whimpered "Mrs Calloway we need to go after Slim,or the farm is gonna be sold."

"Yeah they're right,what about catching Slim and collecting the reward?" Maggie agreed with Fievel,Snoopy and Lucy as they did indeed need to go after Slim,but Mrs Calloway was not having any of it and disagreed "We never had a prayer of catching Slim in the first place. This whole ridiculous plan of yours is just so you can get revenge on those cattle rustlers."

"Hey! For your information duchess,this whole ridiculous plan is about us saving our farm,and their new home." Maggie retorted in a much angrier and brash voice as Mrs Kitty nodded her head and agreed "Yeah it's like you're forgetting that this is all for us! You don't speak for me at all!" to which Tiger couldn't help but agree in a shaky and fearful voice "Y-y-yeah Mrs Calloway they got a point here,t-this was our last hope for a home."

"And it's Spike's,Olaf's and Andy's last chance too Mrs C. We gotta try." Tanya also agreed with Maggie and the others as the former nodded her head and replied "See,you hear these fellers? They are looking for a home too and I'm just doing my best to try and provide one for them,this is not just about me and you darn know that Calloway!"

"Our farm might've had a fighting chance until the lot of you came along." Mrs Calloway scoffed and continued her rambling to which the entire group gasped at her blatant insult of them as Mrs Kitty sharpened her claws and yelled "What did you just say?!" before Maggie added "Yeah what is that supposed to mean?

"Strutting around with your vulgar show cow behavior. Tiger and Mrs Kitty being nothing but annoying nuisances. Fievel and Tanya slowing us down due to their size and overall species. Snoopy,Lucy and Odie tagging along anyway despite them having no stakes whatsoever in our farm. And last but not least,Wylie being the same old disgusting and disrespectful mutt he is and always will be. Is that enough of an explanation for you?"

The entire group was now left in complete silence and in awe of what Mrs Calloway had just said about them,Tanya,Fievel and Odie were left on the verge of tears,Tiger's jaw was hanging wide open,Mrs Kitty and Lucy were both fuming with anger,Snoopy was left completely speechless and thoughtless,and Wylie was feeling nothing but contempt and disgust for the cow as he balled up his paw and angrily glared at the cow.

"I was just-" Maggie eventually tried to break the silence but was quickly interrupted by Mrs Calloway as she continued from before "Wasting our time with your foolish plans. Through the years Patch Of Heaven has survived every hardship that nature can dish out,but you lot are the biggest catastrophe to ever hit our farm."

"That's it,I'm killing her!" Mrs Kitty fiercely exclaimed as she and Lucy tried to rush and slug Mrs Calloway,only for Tiger and Snoopy to hold them both back before Maggie angrily retorted as she and Mrs Calloway went to the opposite ends of the rock "Well if that's the way you feel about it and us,maybe we should all go our separate ways."

"You know what count me in,I don't need this!" Mrs Kitty added as she finally managed to control herself as Tiger gasped "Shmoopsie poo?" to which Mrs Calloway showed support for the idea and retorted "That's the first good idea y'all have ever had."

"Fine!" Maggie,Mrs Calloway and Mrs Kitty angrily shouted back at each other before Lucy decided to agree with Maggie's idea as well "I'm going too,the only reason I ever came out here was because my stupid brother guilt tripped me into helping those stupid beagles! Tomorrow morning,I'm gone!" to which Snoopy hung his head low in sadness before Wylie finally decided to agree with Maggie as well "Count me in too."

"Wylie not you too?!" Fievel exclaimed in a mixture of shock and sadness as the black cow replied "Oh this just gets better and better,finally you'll be out of my hair forever." to which the dog nodded his head and really tried to hammer it in "Yeah,I'll be long gone,I never wanted to come to your dumb farm because I knew you would still be the same old pricey,manipulative clod you always were!"

"Hah! I could say the same to you." Mrs Calloway laughed and replied before she continued "I was horrified the minute I saw that you were with the rest of these cretins that morning. I knew that you would still be the same selfish,lowlife,lazy,no good ruffian that you always were-"

"ENOUGHHHHHH!" The group would suddenly be startled and shocked when the voice of Fievel loudly yelled as they all redirected their attention over to the furious field mouse. They were all mortified and bewildered to see someone who would typically never get angry like that suddenly shout at the top of his lungs due to someone and someone else's fighting before the mouse continued "I have had it with you two,this entire trip all you two have been doing is fighting and screaming at each other. Why? Why can't you two just get along with each other? Tell us why?"

* * *

The entire group was left in utter silence for a few moments until Wylie and Mrs Calloway's angry and resentful scowls regressed into guilt filled frowns before the former sighed and decided to tell them a little story.

"When I was a little old pup,I lived with a nice old man down in the countryside. I was the very last of my litter and I thought I was never gonna be adopted by anyone. The two of us played with each other every day despite his old age,and for a while I was as happy as a puppy could be. But one night,a stranger suddenly came by and broke into our house. We were both instantly awoken by this,and my old man got out his gun and tried to confront the intruder.

To make a long story short,the intruder saddly came out on top in the end and killed my owner right with his own weapon….right in front of me. In order to make sure no evidence could be found that it was him that committed the crime,he lit up an oil lantern,knocked it over and soon enough the entire house was a burning inferno.

I thankfully managed to escape with my life through the doggy door,but at the cost of me being completely alone and heartbroken,with only my collar and the fur on my back remaining. I wandered the countryside for days on end with the hopes of finding someone to possibly look after me,but everywhere I went,every town I went to,not a single person had the slightest bit of time for me,whether they be human or even an animal. Soon one morning I was on the very verge of death,I was starving,dehydrated,and sicker than a serial killer. I was limping through the grassy and luscious green fields utterly drained of any kind of hope and life until I suddenly spotted a farm out in the distance…..our farm. Instantly I felt this huge burst of adrenaline inside me and I ran as fast as I could to try and reah the farm,but alas that adrenaline quickly ran out and I was once again on the verge of passing out,and eventually I did….right at the front gates.

I don't know how long I was there,but eventually Pearl must have found me at the gates and her being the kind old woman she was,she took no chances and instantly took me in to be a new member of the farm. The other animals were reluctant to get even 10 feet near me,since I was a hunting dog even though I was still a puppy. I always tried to befriend them every chance i could,but they always backed away in fear,worried that I was gonna suddenly kill them like an animal. However one day I was just sitting by myself on the porch of the house and was about to have a nice,long nap,until I suddenly saw two little calves slowly walking towards me…...Grace and Mrs Calloway. I couldn't believe they were actually willing to get near me,even though they too were literally terrified of me at first,and that's when everything changed.

Each and every day on the farm they both played with me and Pearl,and eventually that kindness of theirs bled off into the other animals,and they started to play with me too. For the first time in my life since the day my owner died,I was happy again,even though I never forgot about that day.

But then as the lot of us got older,Mrs Calloway started to drift away,and she soon started to care more and more about her work on the farm rather than being a good friend. Soon it was like I never even existed to her,to her I was just another farm animal to boss around when Pearl was out of commission. Whenever there were times I was remembering my original owner like on the anniversary of his passing,she would just walk up to me and me to suck it up and move on,despite her never knowing what something like that was like.

It came to the point where she didn't even see me as a friend anymore,and just a lazy coward who would never do any farm work and just sulk around all day. In fact I remember the exact words she said to me that caused me to pack up my things and leave being "If you are just gonna sulk about a man who has probably long forgotten about you in the afterlife,then I suggest you pack up your things and get out of our farm and leave the actual work to us.

And I did…..and I never forgot."

* * *

The group was now left in complete shock and silence due to what they had just heard from Wylie,Snoopy and Odie were both crying and the others were too shocked to really do anything. It was now all explained why Mrs Calloway and Wylie hated each other so much. Wylie lost his original owner when he was just a puppy and,overtime Mrs Calloway seemed to care more about being a responsible farm worker rather than being there for Wylie when he was down and saddened due to his owner's passing,and in the back of her mind she full well knew it as she merely hung her head very low and didn't say a word.

"And that…..is why Patch Of Heaven will never feel like a home to me. Not anymore." Wylie coldly stated before he wiped a tear from his eye and joined Maggie as she remarked quite saddened herself "Yeah fine,you're right Wylie. After hearing that I don't think the farm was ever gonna feel like home to me anyway." before she and the others decided to go to sleep.

Fievel slowly snapped out of his shocked daze and walked over to Wylie and tried to comfort him after hearing his story,only for him to be brushed away as the dog politely requested "I need to be alone kid." to which the mouse sighed and reluctantly decided to head off to sleep with the others. Odie was also silently crying to himself at the thought that Garfield had abandoned him and was possibly swept away in the storm.

* * *

Meanwhile Pearl was busy going through and packing up some of her things at her house,while Jon and the others were kind enough to help her out. Some of the photos that they went through included pictures of Grace,Wylie and Mrs Calloway playing with each other when they were young,pictures of her and all the animals together,one of the cow's old bell ropes,and she even came across Wylie's old collar from when he was just a puppy. Soon Pearl and the others decided to head over to the now empty barn where two of Mrs Calloway's old hats were laying in a pile of hay and the other was hanging on a wooden pillar. However they would all be startled when Ollie and the rest of the farm animals came into the barn as Pearl faintly smiled and pet Ollie on the head before she and the others walked on out,with Jon,Linus and Woodstock staring off into the countryside in the hopes of seeing Garfield,Odie,Lucy and Snoopy coming back soon. Soon even the farm animals decided to leave the barn with the exception of the baby chicks,who instead merely stood on top of Mrs Calloway's old hat.

Back at the sheriff's office in Chugwater,the cowboys from before were giving Sam a status update on what had happened with Slim before they headed off to Green River for the restoration committee. Afterwards Sam slowly walked over to Buck's empty saddle and placed his hand on it as he and even Rusty were deeply saddened at the fact that Buck was missing,alone and possibly never coming back. Rusty's eyes were starting to well up with tears as he looked down at a puddle of water that still had their unfinished game of tic-tac-toe in it,all the while Buck and Garfield were continuing to search for Slim in determination,with the latter even feeling a slight hint of guilt for him ditching Odie.

At that moment in time,it was like everyone had lost all hope.

 _Rain is pouring down like the heavens are hurting. Seems like it's been dark since the devil knows when. How do you go on never knowing for certain,will the sun ever shine again?_

 _Feels like it's been years since it started to thunder. Clouds are camping out in the valley and glen. How do you go on when you can't help but wonder,will the sun ever shine again?_

 _What if the rain keeps falling? What if the sky stays gray? What if the winds keep squalling,and never go away?_

 _Maybe soon the storm will be tired of blowing. Maybe soon it all will be over amen. How do you go on if there's no way of knowing,will the sun ever shine? Wish I could say._ _Send me a sign,one little ray,lord if you're listening how long until then? Will the sun ever shine again?_


	18. Chapter 18: Lucky Jack Attack

The rest of the night was not that pleasant for anyone involved with the drama around Pearl's farm being sold off,or the gang apparently deciding to split up and not go after Slim. Not to mention the fact that it was pouring down rain and booming thunder seemingly all night long,but eventually the morning finally came and it was time to start a new day.

Back in the desert where the gang had since taken shelter from the storm,almost all of the desert was now completely dried up and water free with the exception of a few tiny puddles here and there,and the gang was still sleeping under the same rock from before. Odie,Lucy and Snoopy were sleeping against Mrs Calloway,Fievel and Tanya were sleeping on top of Maggie,Tiger and Mrs Kitty were sleeping together by themselves,and last but not least Wylie was right next to Mrs Calloway,although Grace seemed to be strangely absent.

They all continued to try and catch a good night's sleep until Maggie suddenly started to chew on Mrs Calloway's hat as she grabbed it by the flower. Instantly the black cow was awoken due to this as she slowly stood up and quietly tried to wake Maggie and the others up "Maggie. Maggie. Everyone,wake up."

"Check please!" Maggie suddenly shouted as she rose straight up from her deep sleep. Fievel and Tanya instantly fell off her back and onto the ground as they were both awoken from their sleep as well along with Wylie and all the others as the sheriff dog lifted his ears over his eyes and moaned "What? What? Ohh I'm still with y'all out here."

"Good grief you nearly gave me a heart attack Maggie." Lucy added in a cranky and panicked tone of voice as she tried to straighten out her messed up hair before Mrs Kitty stretched out her arms and yawned "I did not get a wink of sleep last night,all y'all's snoring sounded like two brown bears got into a scuffle over the last sip of water in a pond on a hot day in June."

"Oh it was probably me,sorry about that." Maggie nonchalantly apologized for likely keeping Mrs Kitty up all night while she continued to hold onto Mrs Calloway's hat as Snoopy chuckled and joked "Well at least we're all up now." to which Fievel happily remarked as he and Tanya regained their posture "Hey,the rains all gone."

Tiger then slowly strolled out of the cave and into the now sunlit desert as he held his left paw up and ecstatically agreed with the mouse "Yeah Fievel's right,not a drop to be found. Guess that storm is long past us now." to which Mrs Kitty gave a deep sigh of relief and stated "Oh thank the heavens,I don't wanna get near as much of a simple rain shower after what happened yesterday."

This resulted in a quick little laugh from the group with the utter exception of Mrs Calloway who merely wore an agitated frown as Maggie turned towards the black cow and asked in confusion "What's up with you?" only to receive no response at all. However Tiger was quick to notice that Maggie had Mrs Calloway's hat as he politely called out to her "Uh Maggie…...you got….her…..hat." to which the former quickly realized this and nervously put the hat back on her head. But it turned out that the hat was incredibly soggy as it hung right over Mrs Calloway's face,Maggie tried to straighten it out over and over again and even tried to force a smile on her face,only to get no results.

Eventually Maggie decided to give up as she nonchalantly remarked "Tasted a lot better in my sleep." to which Mrs Calloway brushed it all aside and calmly suggested "Well,I suppose you'll all be off now."

"Mmm-Hmm." Maggie confirmed Mrs Calloway's statement in an almost smug tone as Lucy added "Yep,I've been away from my summer for far too long. I could care less about those other beagles." to which Snoopy,Fievel and Tanya somberly hung their heads.

"Me too,this farm isn't worth saving if it means you'll still be on it. I can't deal with that everyday." Mrs Kitty joined in on the conversation as Tiger sadly sighed at the mention,for he had actually developed quite a liking for the farm and some of the other animals,but if Mrs Kitty was gonna be leaving the farm,he knew he would have to join her.

"Where will you go?" Mrs Calloway curiously asked on where the gang would go after they split up as Maggie replied "Oh,probably check out the Grand Canyon. See Utah before I die. Maybe check out Disneyland if I can get myself a good disguise." to which Fievel added afterwards "And I guess the rest of us will head on back to the farm."

"Hey if y'all can work something out,why don't y'all come with me? But anyway what about you Wylie?" Maggie enthusiastically replied and asked for the sheriff dog's plans,but would be frankly surprised when it seemed that he was completely absent as she asked again "Wylie? Hey Wylie where you at?"

"Guess he already left." Mrs Calloway quietly whispered to herself in strangely disappointment that Wylie must have already left the group,almost as if she had something she wanted to say to him only for her to suddenly be mortified when she realized that Grace was missing as well as she asked in a panic "Wait a minute, where's Grace?" to which Fievel called out to her "Wylie,Grace where are you two?"

"Yoo-hoo! Grace!" Snoopy added as well as he tried to look for their whereabouts to which the missing cow instantly responded as she revealed herself from behind the rock much to their shock "Hi there. Boy are we glad you guys are up aren't we Wylie? Hey come look at this."

"Guess he hasn't left after all." Tanya remarked in relief as she and the others all followed Grace to be met with a strange sight. Sitting on the ground behind the rock and by a small and put out campfire,were eleven small cactus bowls with the top halves cut off,and inside them all was some type of food seemingly for each of them and their species. For Odie,Snoopy and Wylie there were bones,for the cows it was a pile of greens,for the mice it was some cubes of cheese,for the cats it was some smoked salmon,and last but not least for Lucy it was a cactus bowl of cold cereal.

* * *

It was quite the strange yet oddly relieving sight to behold as Mrs Calloway asked in confusion "What on earth,where did all this come from?" before Tiger nervously stammered "A-are we not the only ones here? Are we being spied on?" to which Lucy shrugged it off as she begun to eat "Who cares if we're being spied on? We finally got ourselves some food."

"She's right. It's green,it's leafy,and it's free. Shut up and eat everyone" Maggie added in agreement as she too was starting to eat her greens to which Odie and Snoopy started swallowing their bones whole. Mrs Kitty on the other hand was a little unsure about this as she cautiously asked "Are you guys sure you should be eating that? Who knows how long it's been out?" to which Lucy enthusiastically replied after she had already finished her cereal "Well I'll take whatever I can get. I haven't eaten in a day."

While Fievel and Tanya were nibbling on their little cheese cubes,he noticed Wylie who was just leaning on the back of the rock in his peripheral vision and politely insisted that he join them "Come on Wylie,it's fresh." before Tiger added while he ate his salmon with a still cautious Mrs Kitty "This is awfully good Wylie,come join us."

However before Wylie could even do anything at all,they were all quickly interrupted when a small jackrabbit with a red bandana,big black eyebrows and a right wooden peg leg came dashing by at lighting speed and quickly greeted them all "Good morning fellers. I see you already tucked into your appetizer. Never knew a varmint who didn't have an appetite."

"What the….who on earth are you?" Lucy frantically asked the jackrabbit who he was in confusion as the little critter directed his attention over to her and ecstatically replied in awe "Well looky there,a person who can talk to an animal. Can't tell if I have had too much cactus juice or not enough." to which Wylie's eyes suddenly widened in shock before he asked "Hey,I know that voice. Lucky Jack is that you?"

Almost instantly the rabbit redirected his attention over to the confused yet surprised dog for a few moments before he grew a giant smile and happily exclaimed "Well I'll be dipped in corn syrup and rolled in corn bread,it's Wylie Burp! I knew there was something familiar about you when I found y'all last night." to which Mrs Kitty angrily retorted "A-ha! So you were spying on us you creep!"

"Wylie,do you know this guy?" Fievel asked out of curiosity on who this Lucky Jack guy was and Wylie's supposed relationship with him as Mrs Kitty added more bewildered than anything "What other secrets of yours are you hiding Wylie? First the farm,next Rusty,then your little sob story last night and now this jackrabbit?"

"Yeah tell us how you know him. I could always use some more back-story." Maggie enthusiastically added as she had already finished her bowl of greens before Lucky Jack hysterically cackled "Know him? Know him?! Why me and this feller over here used to bring in all kinds of varmints all day everyday." to which Wylie continued more calmly and less spastic "Yeah we used to be partners when the town thought we could bring in more animals for sheriff work,and for a while the two of us couldn't be stopped…...until an incident happened."

"W-What kind of incident?" Snoopy nervously stammered after he and Odie finished off their bones as Lucky Jack clarified things in a more angry tone "I'll tell you exactly what happened little doggie. Here me and Wylie were trying to untie us a little blonde young maiden from the train tracks cliched I know,and just as we were about to get our behinds off the tracks and away from the train,my foot slipped right off at the worst possible time and BOOM!" before he held up his foot and concluded "Peg-leg!"

The entire group gasped in shock at the revelation and resonating of why the rabbit had a peg-leg as Tiger started to get green in the face at the seams and Mrs Calloway exclaimed in bewilderment "My goodness!" before Maggie ecstatically remarked "Woah! You lost your foot? That wicked!"

"Yep I lost it alright. It was then that I decided to part ways with the sheriff and come on out here for my retirement." Lucky Jack continued in a more calm and collected tone before he suddenly perked up and asked Wylie "Speaking of which how's little old Green River been treating you Wylie? Has the human sheriff finally lost all those pounds?" before he whispered into Snoopy's ear "Last time I saw him he looked like he swallowed water buffaloes whole."

However before Wylie could bid Lucky Jack the bad news about Green River and it's destruction thanks to R Waul,the latter suddenly perked up and ecstatically exclaimed "Oh I just remembered,I still got my old rabbit's foot. Y'all wanna see it?" to which the entire group aside from Wylie and Grace declined in unison "No!" before the sheriff dog rolled his eyes and stated with a faint smile "Glad to see you haven't changed a bit."

"Suit yourselves then." Lucky Jack kindly replied and brushed it all aside as he started to use his wooden foot to light up a fire while Mrs Calloway tried to call him out on his erratic and spastic behavior "Now listen here you ruffian-" only for Grace to politely interrupt her "He's not a ruffian you guys. He's a genuine desert shaman. Our very own wise man."

"Shaman,chef,chief cook and bottle washer. I'm now a jackrabbit of all trades at your service." Lucky Jack more specifically clarified things and his current occupation as he had finished starting the fire unaware that his peg leg had caught on fire while he continued "Folks around these parts call me Lucky Jack as Wylie demonstrated earlier. Yep. When I came on out here they used to come from miles around for one rub of my lucky rabbit's foot."

"Uh Jack?" Tanya timidly called out to him in an attempt to bring up his foot to which the rabbit asked in confusion "What's wrong missy? Does this bandanna make me look fat?" to which Lucy brashly retorted "Look at your foot you blockhead." It was right then that Lucky Jack realized that his foot was on fire as his eyes widened and he panicked while he tried to put it out "Dagnabbit!" before he put it out by sticking it in his mouth.

Everyone stared at the jackrabbit in utter confusion of the display as Jack eventually and nonchalantly brushed what had just happened aside "This happens all the time." before Odie suddenly grabbed his leg with his teeth and tried to yank it right off.

"Owww! Dagnabbit call your dog off!" Jack angrily exclaimed in a panic as the others tried to get Odie to stop,only for Odie to ignore them all as he finally yanked Jack's leg right off and ended up throwing Jack back a little.

"Hey give that back you varmint!" Jack demanded Odie to give him his leg back after he got back up only for the dog to continue chewing on it like it was a bone for a few moments before Mrs Calloway sternly called scolded him "Odie!" Almost on instinct Odie slowly turned his head toward Mrs Calloway to be met with her cold and disapproving glare as he developed a guilt filled frown and reluctantly dropped the soaking wet leg into Jack's hand.

"Thank you very much. Now where was I?" Jack thanked Odie for giving him back his leg in an oddly calm and cheerful tone while he put his leg back together before he ran up to the others with a small bag and exclaimed as he pulled out what appeared to be a dead lobster "Ha! Voila!"

* * *

Instantly the appetized and hunger filled looks on all their faces morphed into disgusted and repulsed scowls,even the meat eaters like the dogs,the cats and Lucy seemed to be grossed out at the sight of it as Lucy held her nose and groaned "Good greif,how long have you had that?"

However Lucky Jack wasn't remotely phased by their disregard for the lobster as he tried to lighten up their mood while he chopped it up with a knife at lightning speed "Oh you'll feel a lot better when it's roasted on a spit. Now let me just get this on the fire and it'll be ready directly." before he tossed the pieces high up into the air intending to do a trick while the others watched. However this little stunt of his would quickly backfire as he only managed to catch a few of them with his ears and one of the pinchers landed directly in his eye as he cringed in pain "Ow! Yow!" to which Maggie kindly tried to explain to him that the majority of them were herbivores "Look most of us don't eat meat. It's kind of like a professional courtesy."

"Yeah and we usually don't eat it right after we see the dead,raw body." Mrs Kitty added in slight agreement as Mrs Calloway decided to try and excuse themselves "Perhaps we'll dine with you some other time. You see,most of us are returning to our farm to say our last goodbyes." to which Grace somberly added "Yeah,we need closure."

Fievel,Snoopy,Tanya,Tiger and Odie hung their heads in sadness and disappointment that they wouldn't be able to save the farm and get themselves and in Snoopy's case Spike,Olaf and Andy new homes before Wylie finally decided to bid Jack the bad news about Green River "Yeah,what I was trying to tell you earlier Jack was that me and my friends here lost our home in an explosion." to which the jackrabbit gasped in shock "No way,Green River is yesterday's toast?!"

"Yeah. It was because of Cat R Waul and his gang." Fievel sniffled and sadly backed up Wylie's claim as Jack angrily gritted his teeth and exclaimed "Wait are you saying that lowlife hussy Cat R Waul did it? When's that little sidewinder gonna learn his lesson? Me and Wylie had to lock that son of a gun up day after day and month after month." to which Mrs Kitty retorted in agreement "Yeah and I guess his last defeat was enough for him to want to blow us all to kingdom come. Guess his plan only half worked because we don't have a home anymore."

"Is this all true Wylie? You know critters like us don't have the best track record with honesty." An awestruck and bewildered Jack asked Wylie to make sure that they were telling the truth and not making up some tall tale,only for the dog to confirm that they were telling the truth as he somberly nodded his head to which Jack sighed and sympathetically retorted "Well I'll be darned. Actually I can sympathize with you all there,I truly can. Until recently I too had a home. Echo Mine it was called. Us jackrabbit lived there for generation,after generation,after generation. Till some land-grabbing bandit moved in,and flushed us out like yesterday's oatmeal."

Jack then started to slowly tear up a little as he sat down on a nearby rock while the others watched with sympathy,granted they hadn't even known this guy for even a day,but to hear that he went through something similar to them was kind of relatable. Wylie slowly walked up to where his friend was sitting and tried to comfort him "Listen kid I…..I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help y'all out." to which Jack wiped a tear from his eye and replied 'Oh it ain't your fault Wylie,something tells me that even if you were there it would have been mighty hopeless anyway."

"Hey you don't know that Lucky Jack." Fievel enthusiastically disagreed with Jack's claim as he climbed up on the rock he was sitting at and continued "Why when R Waul was gonna turn us all into mouse burgers,I thought we were all done for. But thanks to Wylie and some other friends of mine,we shut him right down and sent him away almost for good."

"He's right you know,because I was there when it happened. He put up a fight,but we still came out on top." Snoopy nodded his head and added in agreement as Tiger also added "And me too. I'd never dream of being a dog in my life,but this guy here turned me into a good one anyway." to which Jack faintly smiled and admitted "You know,maybe you lot are right." before Mrs Calloway cleared her throat and stated "Excuse us,my good fellow we must be on our way-"

"Wait! There he is!" Jack suddenly and rudely interrupted Mrs Calloway's attempt to leave as he pointed up ahead to reveal a shocking surprise. Standing up a few feet ahead of them was a wanted poster of none other than Alameda Slim on a small cactus as Jack growled ferociously and ran right up to it before he kicked it with his foot,ultimately resulting in his foot being loaded with spikes as he yelled in pain "Dah!"

Maggie on the other hand was more than glad to see that Slim was one of Lucky Jack's targets and that he appeared to be hiding out in Jack's old mine as she happily exclaimed "Slim! You mean this no-good varmint is hiding out in Echo Mine right now?" to which Jack confidently assured her "Without a doubt."

"Maggie,what are you thinking?" Mrs Calloway asked in confusion when she noticed that Maggie was fully determined to still go after Slim as the latter replied "Look,I got a score to settle with that rhinestone fat boy,and nothing to lose." to which Wylie politely tried to talk her out of it "Now you listen here Maggie,I don't think you can take that sucker down by yourself. You're just asking for yourself to be turned into hamburger here."

"Wylie's right,it'll be dangerous going after Slim by yourself." Grace nervously agreed with Wylie and Mrs Calloway but Maggie was still insistent on going anyway as she wrapped her tail around Jack and confidently retorted "Hey,I got the rabbit." Lucy and Mrs Kitty however could've cared less that Maggie was going after Slim by herself now as the latter brushed it aside and remarked "Whatever,you do what you gotta do,it ain't my problem anymore." to which Lucy sternly agreed with the cat while they both started to walk away "I got myself a train ride home with my name on it. Come on Snoopy-"

"I'm coming too Maggie." The voice of Snoopy suddenly cut off Lucy and determinedly stated as he joined Maggie's side to which Lucy stammered in bewilderment and confusion "W-What do you think you're doing?"

"My brothers need a new home,and I'm not gonna sit back and let this farm go to waste. Go on back if you want to,but I'm staying." Snoopy confidently and heroically exclaimed his reasoning for wanting to go with Maggie as the brown cow smugly laughed "Well lookie here,I'm not alone after all. Me,Snoopy and Jack. Anyone else wanna come?"

Lucy stood there in utter frustration and anger,she knew that she wanted to just go on home and leave this business of hers behind,but in the back of her mind she also knew that Charlie Brown and the others would be furious with her if they found out she left Snoopy out in the desert. After a few more moments of her thinking it all over,she ultimately caved in and angrily obliged to come along as she joined Maggie's group "Oh what I am doing? What am I doing?"

"Nice to have you back Lucy. Anyone else?" Maggie asked once again with a smug grin as Mrs Kitty once again tried to take her leave "Uh-uh. I am done with this bandit hunting business-"

"Count me in too." Tiger suddenly perked up and enthusiastically remarked while Fievel and Tanya gleefully added "You forget about us Tiger." to which Mrs Kitty's eyes widened out of shock as she exclaimed "Tiger?! No you guys don't really mean that?"

However it seemed that Tiger and the two mice were dead serious about going along with Maggie as the former sighed and explained himself "Look…..I know you don't really get along with Mrs C,but I love the farm and I don't wanna let Fievel and the others down. I have to do this and…..I still want to live on the farm when this is all over." while Fievel heroically added "And I got a score to settle with R Waul,he needs to pay for everything he's done." to which Tanya politely pleaded "Please come with us Mrs Kitty. We could use your help."

Mrs Kitty then gave off a deep sigh and reluctantly decided to come along as she obliged "All right,for you Tiger." before she gave him a kiss,turning him beat red. It now seemed that mostly everyone was gonna come along as Maggie happily remarked "Now that's more like it,with the eight of us,Slim won't stand a chance." before Grace suddenly decided to come along as well "That's not all you got Maggie,you got all of us." as she pulled Mrs Calloway and Wylie close to her with her tail.

* * *

However it seemed that the both of them were still incredibly reluctant to go along with Maggie's plan as the black cow sternly declined as she started to walk away "Oh no. No! No! No! No we are sticking to our plan,and going home." to which Wylie nodded his head and added "Saving this farm ain't gonna be worth it if I have to deal with her everyday."

"Wylie!" Fievel gasped at the display of Wylie's arrogant rambling as the latter tried to apologize for his actions "Look kid I'm sorry but,I don't wanna save this farm if it means I have to be living with her again. I'm sorry Fievel."

"But Wylie-"

"Hold on you three." Maggie interrupted and cut off Fievel's attempt to knock some sense into Wylie before she continued "As strange as this sounds,Grace is actually making sense." to which Grace happily replied "Oh thank you." while Maggie continued again "You want the money. Me and the others want to get even with Slim and R Waul,and Snoopy wants to get his brothers a home. The twelve of us go and we're sure to get Slim. Once you collect the reward,I'll walk out your front gate and stay out forever. Why I'll even see if Wylie would like to join me on my travels. Deal?"

"You know. That actually not a bad idea." Wylie couldn't help but agree with Maggie's idea with a smile as Fievel quietly gasped to himself "Wylie? You're still gonna leave?" while Mrs Calloway also agreed with her idea "Your powers of persuasion are uncanny. Deal."

"Ha! Bovine bounty hunters. Now I've seen everything. Let's go fellers! Time for an underground smackdown! Yee-haw!" Jack happily and ecstatically exclaimed as he ran up ahead of the group into the western wilderness,but before they all followed after him Maggie held out her leg and asked "So…..partners?" to which they all faintly smiled and replied in unison aside from Odie as they clasped their hands together "Partners."

 _Out in the land where heroes meet their makers. Out in the land where the fair and hearty fall. Out where the fearless get the shudders,justice is here and it's wearing udders yee-haw! The cows are walking tall!_

 _Home,home,this ain't it pal._

 _Home,home,home on the range._

 _Home,home,better go get pal._

 _Home,home,home on the range._


	19. Chapter 19: Packing Up Shop

Chapter 19: Packing Up Shop

Meanwhile back in Slim's evil lair known as Echo Mine in the cold dead of night,the nefarious mastermind himself was busy trying to get his cronies as well as Chula to recognize him in his famous disguise he would use to buy up all the land in the country at auctions while R Waul and the rest of the cats merely watched in boredom and in R Waul's case frusturation,for it turned out that Chula and the Willies were so stupid that they always thought Slim was just someone else entirerly whenever he put on that disquise.

"Okay boys let's go through it one last time. Who am I?" An increasingly getting tired and fed up Slim calmly asked as one of the Willies who sat on the couch replied in confusion "Uncle Slim?" before Slim enthusiastically confirmed that he was right while he slowly put on his disguise hat and glasses "Correct! Now I put on my hat,then I put on my spectacles-" only for the same Willie to interrupt him in a panic while Chula and the other two put up their fists preparing for a fight "Ahh! Who are you?!" to which one of the other ones added equally as fierce "Where's Uncle Slim?!"

"Release our boss at once you sack of lard!" Chula sternly demanded before he quickly spit out a web onto Slim's face while R Waul rolled his eyes and moaned in a mixture of frustration,bewilderment and boredom "The things I go through to get a plan done. I'm starting to wonder if my revenge will even be worth it." before Slim suddenly groaned in anger as he tore off Chula's web and the disguise while his face became bright red with fury while Chula and the Willies shook with fear "It's still me! Can't you stupid sacks of hammers get it right?! R Waul how in the world do you keep this pile of vermin around?!" to which R Waul shook his head and retorted honestly kinda dumbfounded "Honestly I have no idea myself. I only just brought him on board in the first place for being a good mouse catcher."

"Hey! I thought you liked me for my good looks?! They're certainly better compared to tubby over here!" Chula gasped and angrily asked in shock that he meant that little to R Waul as Slim tightly grabbed the spider by the neck and furiously growled "Good looks?! Tubby eh?! Why I oughta-" before being suddenly interrupted when R Waul cleared his throat and suggested "Now just hold on a second here Slim,I believe there's something we must urgently discuss." to which the bandit reluctantly dropped Chula on the couch and asked with a maniacal grin "And just what that may be R Waul? Why don't you tell the whole class?"

R Waul was clearly unnerved due to Slim being as furious and bloodthirsty as he looked,but he still found it within himself to be the sophisticated and calmed down cat he normally was especially compared to earlier when Slim threatened to burn him with an iron stick of have the cattle attack him and his gang as he once again cleared his throat and calmly remarked "Well you see I would very much love to be subjected to another three and a half hours of you hopelessly trying to get through to these cretins' thick,cheese filled skulls,but I must urgently remind you that the auctioning of Patch Of Heaven is gonna be held tomorrow morning and if we want to make sure that you'll assume your desired dominance over the country as well as getting my desired revenge,then I suggest that we go ahead and pack up shop so we may head on to the farm ahead of time."

Slim,the Willies and the rest of the crew in the mine were left in complete and utter silence for at least 10 seconds before Slim's monstrous smirk slowly morphed back into a relatively normal smile as he gleefully laughed for a brief moment and retorted "You know R Waul,I have no idea what those kids must have done for you to be so bent on their destruction aside from humiliation since you never seem to want to tell me what exactly they did,but I can assure you that what they have done….is never gonna be enough…..for you…...to give me orders! With an attitude like that I think it's time I have you learn some respect for your boss!" to which the rest of the cats aside from R Waul started to shake in fear along with Chula and the Willies. However their entire little dispute,conversation and potential mauling would be finally brought to a close when they all heard what sounded like a train horn vastly approaching as Slim's furious demeanor turned back into an enthusiastic and gleeful attitude while he perked up and happily remarked "Oh,the ever punctual Mr Weasley. Okay everybody make way for the big man in black market livestock! R Waul you come with me!"

* * *

Down near one of the many entrances to the mine where all of their kidnapped cattle were gathered all together,there was indeed a train that was vastly approaching and once it finally made it inside the mine and slowed down to a crawl,someone had apparently stepped out of the train but couldn't be seen due to the steam coming from the train masking their appearance as the figure started to cough uncontrollably before he started to make his way through the ocean of cattle. Meanwhile since Slim and R Waul had left their main planning area and only left Chula,the Willies and the rest of the cats behind,one of the Willies had decided to try on Slim's hat and glasses he would use for his disguise only for Chula and the other two Willies to once again yell in a confused panic "Ahh! Who are you?!" before Chula spit a web into his face.

"All right,come on,move it Bessie or I'll tan your hides right here." Mr Weasley fiercely grunted while he tried to make his way through all of the cattle before he felt himself be suddenly picked right up by Slim as he sternly requested in his New York mob-like tone of voice "Hey,hey,hey,hey,hey,watch the suit,watch the suit." As a result of Slim yanking him right out from the huge crowd of cattle,Weasley was properly revealed to be what appeared to be a little person with pale skin,grungy yellow teeth,a pointy black mustache,and an entirely purple striped suit with a borehat and purse.

"Feast your eyes,5000 cows on the barrel head as promised Mr Weasley." Slim happily and cheerfully showed off his latest heist to his business associate as he sat the man down and gave him back his hat to which Weasley bitterly corrected Slim for actually mispronouncing his name while he tossed the bandit the purse "The name's Wesley." before he continued much more ecstatic and excited "So Slim what do you say we get a move on and load these cash cows onto the train ASAP huh? Let's go."

"Yes,yes of course. Just as soon as I finish counting." Slim gleefully agreed to load the cattle up onto the train while he opened up the purse to be immediately greeted by the sight of loads and loads of dollar bills before he noticed R Waul in his peripheral vision glancing over at Wesley as he decided to introduce them to each other "So this could probably take a while,so in the meantime why don't I introduce you to my latest partner in crime,Mr Cat R Waul." to which the cat promptly cleared his throat and held out his paw for a handshake while Wesley directed his attention over to him "Greetings Mr Weasley-"

"Wesley! For pete's sake it's like everyone's intentionally trying to annoy me with that." Wesley suddenly interrupted and sternly corrected R Waul for mispronouncing his name as R Waul got slightly red in the face and apologized "Oh my dearest apologizes Mr Wesley,I'm Mr Cat R Waul and I'm Slim's temporary assistant in cattle rustling,in fact later on today me and my gang's professional relationship with him shall come to a close." to which Wesley sneered at R Waul's general appearance and reluctantly shook his paw "Gee nice of you to give me your life story,also nice of you to be walking around in a fursuit,but hey it's your life and your rules." before he waltzed off to take a look at the cattle while R Waul scoffed in bewilderment "Fursuit? Why I'll have you know I'm one of the most enlightened,intelligent,sophisticated,charming,non-narcissistic,debonair,suave-" only for him to finally stop his ego stirken ramblings when he realized that he was instead being ignored.


	20. Chapter 20: Arrival At The Mine

Chapter 20: Arrival At The Mine

So while Slim was busy counting his large payment of money for getting Wesley all of the cattle he desired as well as Wesley himself starting to round the up cattle into the numerous empty train cars along with the help of R Waul,Maggie,Wylie and the rest of Fievel's group had finally made it over to Echo Mine itself in the early morning sunrise after a whole day and night of traveling through the western wilderness as Grace happily remarked when she saw a sign on a tall rock above that told them they were there in red paint "Lucky Jack you did it,we're here!" before Mrs Calloway couldn't help but be a little impressed herself "Well I take my hat off to you Jack,but you got us here in one piece." to which Wylie briefly chuckled and added "Yep he sure did,when he was part of the sherif force back in town,me and him could track down any varmint before lunch time."

"Hmph,well that didn't stop you from having him do most of the work." Mrs Kitty rolled her eyes and quietly muttered to herself as Maggie happened to overhear and tried to brush it aside "Hey what matters is that we're finally here,and it looks like we may have beaten Buck and Garfield to the punch." to which Wylie promptly thanked the cow for the backup "Thank you Maggie, I'm just not as young as I used to be,it's been ages since I've been on a bandit hunt that's lasted this long you know." before Fievel enthusiastically replied "Well maybe you can consider this a refresher on that kind of stuff Wylie,and it looks like Jack's still got it after all this time. Why not try to regain that old spirit of yours?"

"You know I'd see if you'd like to come over one day and become the World War 1 Flying Ace's assistant with how useful you are,but I think Woodstock may get a little jealous." Snoopy briefly laughed and joked as Jack cheerfully retorted "Well seeing is believing,just like this Woodstock friend of yours won't need to see me." before Maggie suddenly stated in a much more frustrated tone of voice when she saw a most aggravating sight up ahead "And I don't believe what I see." while Mrs Calloway gasped in a panic when she too noticed what Maggie saw "It's Buck and Garfield!" to which Odie perked up in excitement to see his friend again in the distance and Maggie bitterly joked "Stallion Of The Sim-Moron." which prompted Fievel,Snoopy,Tanya,Odie and Tiger to quietly snicker at the sny remark.

It was then that most of their cheerful and enthusiastic moods had warped into mixtures of dread,disappointment and anger as Lucy balled up her fists and fiercely remarked "Wow today's already shaping up to be great,we get to bring in Slim as well as slug these two blockheads." only for Mrs Calloway to try and calm the girl down "Now Lucy I very much see why you would like to in your own words,slug Buck and Garfield,but I'd very much prefer for you not to make too much of a scene out here,we're in enemy territory now." to which Lucy surprisingly held herself back for once and obliged as she shrugged her arms "Alright Mrs C,but I will make sure they get what's coming to them one way or another."

"Well you better make sure to save some of their raw hides for the rest of us. I think it's time Snoopy may need a refresher on how to handle himself in a fistfight." Wylie chuckled and enthusiastically requested as Mrs Kitty nodded her and joked in agreement "Well whatever happens today,I can safely say that Garfield will still look like he spends his morning in a bathtub of pancakes,and still look less ugly than he normally does." to which the entire group including Mrs Calloway burst out into mocking laughter while they made their way up top to the entrance.

* * *

Buck and Garfield on the other hand despite beating Maggie and the rest of her possie to the mine,they were fortunately having some major trouble getting inside due to the fact that Slim's large buffalo ironically named Junior was guarding the entrance to the mine with his life to make sure that no one untrustworthy or suspicious could get in,and he had sure been doing his job well since he had been holding back Buck and Garfield for quite a while.

"We're supposed to be here in case one of the horses gets tired,and Garfield is actually friends with the cats that you say are helping out Slim." Buck enthusiastically tried to convince Junior to let them into the mine as Garfield nodded his head and emotionlessy made up a lie of his own "We actually went to high school together,won't you just let me have a little reunion with my good ole pals here?" only for Junior to yet again deny them entry in his deep and booming voice "Cows only."

"Look my friend,you don't understand our situation-" Buck once again tried to persuade Junior to let him and Garfield in before the buffalo sternly interrupted him "No,you two don't understand. So I'll say it again,the only critters that get past me are cows. Cows only." with them being unaware that Maggie and the rest of the gang were slowly approaching them from behind as they all smugly grinned at each other when they heard that. "Come on look,cut us a break." Buck yet again tried to get Junior to step aside and let them into the mine before the three of them suddenly heard the mooing of a cow come from behind them as Buck asked himself in confusion while he and Garfield turned around "Now what?" only for both of them to be mortified when they saw Maggie and the rest of her group from earlier walking towards them.

"Aw what are you doing here?" Buck groaned to himself in awe that his rivals had miraculously showed up at the mine even after his little stunt in the desert while Garfield face palmed and moaned "You know this isn't the reunion I wanted,whoever is writing this story should be dragged out into the street and shot." before Odie ecstatically barked,jumped up on Buck's back and licked Garfield from head to toe out of happiness to see him again.

"Nice to see you again too Odie." Garfield groaned and sarcastically greeted the dog in disgust while Grace walked up to Junior and sweetly attempted to make up a lie about who they were so they could get in "Sorry we're late we got separated from the herd,and our caretaker Lucy isn't the best when it comes to herding." to which Lucy grew a slight look of anger on her face and retorted "Hey what do you mean by that?" only for the group to ignore her as Junior surprisingly smiled,stepped out of the way and decided to let the whole group in like a gentleman "Right this way little fellas,tell them Junior sent you."

"Aww!" An incredibly shocked,bewildered and most of all cheated feeling Buck exclaimed as Grace slowly headed into the mine to which Mrs Calloway and Jack followed afterwards with smug grins on their faces while the latter politely greeted the horse and the cat "Howdy partners." before Junior decided to compliment Mrs Calloway's hat "Nice hat ma'am."

"Cheeky devil." Mrs Calloway briefly chuckled and replied in relief that someone actually complimented her hat for once as Garfield on the other hand merely folded his arms and quietly disagreed "Yeah right,that's a grandma hat and you know it." before Maggie walked past the two of them and smugly excused herself as well as Fievel and Tanya who were on her back "Excuse us reject,coming through." before she smacked Buck and Garfield in the face with her tail.

"Sorry Buck,better luck next time." Fievel and Tanya mockingly laughed and lamented Garfield and Buck for their situation as Mrs Kitty followed after the others and sarcastically tried to sympathize with Buck and Garfield "Oh I'm so sorry for you two,to think that you came out all this way just to be denied entry like that? What a shame." before she suddenly continued much more down to Earth and bitter "Actually no it's not,this is the best day of my life,so long you shrimp nuggets." while Wylie also tried to rub their right to entry in their faces "And to think this all could've been avoided if you had just stuck with us Garfield."

"Excuse me gentlemen." Tiger slowly made his way past Buck and Garfield in a more fancy and sophisticated tone of voice while Lucy gleefully skipped inside the mine and mocked the two of them as well "Hey I may not need to slug the two of you after all,seeing those looks on your faces may be all I need." to which Snoopy finally followed afterwards and stated unable to come up with an insult of his own "Yeah what they said. Odie are you coming?" However it seemed that Odie's own sense of loyalty to Garfield not only as a friend but a general punching bag was more important to the dog than going after Slim with the others since he just merely sat on top of Buck and happily panted with a deadpan smile on his face to which Snoopy ultimately shrugged his arms and bid him farewell "Suit yourself then." before he followed after everyone else while Garfield sarcastically muttered in disappointment "I'm so glad you decided to stick around Odie."

Buck on the other hand was still left completely speechless due to the fact that everyone else was let in aside from his party of three as he asked in a mixture of anger and bewilderment while Junior went back to guarding the entrance "Hey what gives? How come they got to go through?" before the buffalo nonchalantly explained himself while he once again formed an emotionless and stern glare "They're cows." to which Buck's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as he retorted in confusion "What?! But what about the rabbit,the dogs,the cats,the mice and the little girl?!"

"Yeah what's the deal with that? That's speciesism!" Garfield angrily added in agreement while Junior merely defended himself and retorted "Well obviously they were with the cows." and it was then and there that Buck and Garfield had suddenly got an idea as the former chuckled and frantically made up a lie "We're with the cows too. Yeah!" to which Garfield quickly nodded his head and ecstatically joined in on the lie "Yeah we were actually with them not too long ago." before he suddenly whispered to the camera with a smug grin "It's not lying if it technically happened."

"Yeah we're all good buddies here! Hey guys wait up! Y'all got to tell this guy you know us! See Junior we're old friends,come on Margie! Gretchen! Mrs Uh….Uh Hat Cow,Lucille,Scooby,Tigger,Woolie,and Mrs Kitty Cat! Come on it's y'all's old pals Buck and Garfield see?" Buck frantically called out to the others who were already inside the mine in a panic as the others decided to humor them,come back to the entrance and pull a fast one on the two of them as Maggie stated in fake confusion "Buck? Garfield? Buck? Garfield?" before she suddenly perked up and ecstatically exclaimed "Oh Buck! Garfield! Guys!" only for her to quickly back pedal on that statement "Nah doesn't ring a bell." before she and the others mockingly smirked at each other and made their way back into the mine.

"No,no,no wait! Wait come back! No hang-hang on a second!" Buck skiddishly called out to the others who merely ignored them and walked away while Junior started to get up real close to the three of them as Buck nervously laughed and blatantly lied yet again "They're just kidding. You see if you could-" before being swiftly cut off when Junior tossed all three of them back away from the entrance with his horns,knocking both Garfield and Odie off Buck in the process.

"Hey watch where you're putting those things." Garfield angrily moaned in pain while he and Odie stood up and regained their posture before Junior sternly demanded "Don't make me hurt you guys,because I'll put these in you if you make me." to which Garfield and Odie nervously chuckled,nodded their heads and hid behind Buck as the latter nervously chuckled as well. However it was then that Buck suddenly noticed something up above on one of the nearby cliffs as Garfield and Odie took notice of this and looked above as well,it was actually Rico and the horse who replaced Buck and they appeared to be scouting around the mine in the hopes of capturing Slim.

"Rico." Buck quietly whispered to himself in excitement as he suddenly wheeze laughed for a brief moment and finally excused themselves while Garfield and Odie climbed up on him "We gotta go,but let's throw on the old feedbag next time. Stay cool." before he slowly walked away from the entrance for good. "I'm hoping that guy up there captures Slim before they do,if I can't have the money then neither can they and their dumb farm." Garfield bitterly remarked in anger as he seemed to think that they were giving the whole thing up,only for Buck to quickly debunk that guess of his as he quietly laughed and retorted "Like heck he is without us you two,it's hero time." to which the cat grew an evil smile.

* * *

Meanwhile Fievel and the others had since made it into the empty and mostly abandoned mine and it seemed that their adventure was finally about to come to a close since all they needed to do was grab ahold of Slim and bring him back to Chugwater to collect the bounty,however it was apparent that they needed some sort of plan as Jack asked out of curiosity "So what's the plan here fellas?" before Wylie added much more stern "Yeah before we do anything here,we need to come up with a plan. A bandit hunt like this can go horribly wrong if you ain't careful,not to mention that R Waul is here and he'll definitely want to get his revenge on us." to which Maggie instantly tried to think up an idea when she noticed a nearby mine cart "Well lets see,you guys get their attention while I sneak up behind them and knock them into the cart. And then we'll rope them up and wheel them to justice."

"Hey that ain't too bad an idea,and since Odie seems to be sticking around with Garfield,we can all easily fit in this." Fievel nodded his head and enthusiastically agreed with Maggie's idea as Wylie studied the track the cart was on and reluctantly obliged to go along with it "Well that'll depend if R Waul and his gang even spot us in the first place,but it seems that we could try that if the track will allow us to get across it." before Lucy firmly retorted "Look I don't care what we do,all that matters is getting this schmuck out of here before the farm gets auctioned off…...whenever that is."

"Don't worry we got plenty of time,hopefully." Tiger cheerfully tried to reassure Lucy that they had enough time to tie up Slim as Mrs Kitty groaned and retorted "Tiger never say we have enough time in a situation like this,that's just dooming us from the get go." before Wylie quietly whistled in an attempt to get the group's full undivided attention while he stated "You know speaking of which we can't be wasting time here,I'm a little skeptical of this myself but it seems that Maggie's idea is all we got. We're wrapping him up in this and taking the tracks out of the mine." to which Mrs Calloway enthusiastically added as she picked up a small metal pan "And for extra measure Wylie how about we conk him on the noggin with this?"

"You go cowgirl,that's using the old hat." Maggie instantly agreed with Mrs Calloway's own contribution to the plan as Wylie surprisingly agreed as well "That's a good idea too Mrs C,lord knows we don't need to be hearing his gargled yapping the whole trip home." before Tanya innocently suggested "And can I use my singing to blow out his eardrums so he can't give orders to his henchmen?" to which the others gasped in shock that Tanya would come up with such an idea while Maggie on the other hand laughed "Wow Tanya I've never seen that side of you before,I would sooner expect Lucy to come up with an idea like that."

"Well it's just a defense mechanism my parents came up with that could be used to our advantage here." Tanya chuckled and sweetly replied as she got a little red in the face while Snoopy laughed and retorted "Well that's a pretty good defense mechanism you got there if you can practically make them go deaf." to which Jack suddenly joined in on the conversation in confusion "Woah! Woah! Now y'all have lost me here fellers." before Grace miraculously explained the plan in a much more serious tone coming from her "Look Jack it's simple,cart,smack,deafening of the ear,rope,roll,justice. Come on Jack focus! Now is not the time for us to get all scatterbrained and flaky." which prompted the others to glance at each other in awe and confusion.

After a few more moments Wylie eventually snapped out of his confused daze and determinedly stated "You know Grace,you're right,now is not the time for us to get all willy nilly,this is our one and only chance to save the farm and get Olaf,Spike,Andy and the rest of ya'll homes. I know we've all been arguing this whole trip but I think it's time we put aside all our differences and come together to bring this vermin to justice." to which Mrs Calloway nodded her head and surprisingly complemented Wylie for once "Right you are indeed Wylie,I've been thinking a lot lately and I'm not afraid to admit that I've been starting to see you in a different light,and I think it's time I put aside my differences as well."

Wylie was certainly left shocked and bewildered that Mrs Calloway would ever compliment him and not just call him a lazy,old mutt,but he eventually brushed that confusion aside and smiled as he shook hands with the cow "Me too." before Lucy smiled as well and suggested "Come on Snoopy,let's not keep your brothers waiting." to which the beagle happily grinned and gave the girl a quick hug.

"Wylie Burp I never thought they'd be a day when I'd fight crime with you again,but I'm glad to be back in action." Jack cheerfully laughed and stated his excitement for being a partner with Wylie again as the dog smiled and tipped his hat in agreement before Fievel stood tall on top of Maggie's head and heroically asked "Come on gang,are you all ready for one last rumble together?!" to which the entire group cheered "Yeah!" in excitement and agreement. However before they all headed deeper into the mine to go after Slim for good,Wylie suddenly halted them while he slowly took off his hat "Hold on fellers,I quickly...borrowed us a little something in Chugwater before we headed off to the farm."

*In Training from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West starts to play.*

What Wylie pulled out of his surprisingly deep hat were what appeared to be numerous white suits,cowboy hats,throwing knives and Grade A slingshots as he asked the group with a heroic smirk "Whatta you say we have one last training session before we go…...dogs?" to which the others all looked at each other for a brief moment in uncertainty before they all grew heroic grins and looked back at Wylie.

*Training montage.*

Now that Wylie had seemed to have gotten them all some extra supplies from Chugwater,they decided to have a little bit of a training session to warm themselves up for the confrontation up ahead as they used some nearby empty tires to jump across and practice their agility. They used the strong wooden pillars holding the mine up nearby as punching bags and due to them being mostly solid wood,it certainly helped improve their strength over time. They also used some empty beer and wine bottles that were lying on the ground as target practice with their slingshots. They all caught and threw the throwing knives that Wylie had brought with their mouths like dogs typically would,and they even practiced riding on the cows like they were raging bulls. In the end however,their little training session was done and over with as Wylie shouted "Ten-hut!" to which they all stood up straight like soilders before he tossed them over their suits and hats,and pretty soon Lucy,Snoopy,Jack,Fievel,Tanya,Mrs Kitty,Tiger and Wylie himself were all wearing white cowboy outfits and standing in a group like fashion along with the cows . They all had entirely determined looks on their faces as Wylie heroically remarked while Jack stood on top of his shoulder "Deputies,lets take this son of a gun down."

*Song ends.*


	21. Chapter 21: The Hunt Of A Lifetime PT 1

Chapter 21: The Hunt Of A Lifetime PT 1

This was it,the moment of truth,the main obstacle and objective of everyone's entire journey had finally arrived,the hunt and capturing of Alameda Slim for the purpose of collecting his bounty and saving the farm. Now that Wylie had given everyone one last training session along with a new set of duds and weapons,they were all more than ready mentally and physically as they had made their way deeper and deeper into the mine.

Meanwhile Buck,Garfield and Odie were busy making their way up the cliffside of the mine where they had last caught a brief glimpse of Rico and his replacement horse,and it seemed that they had quite a special idea in mind,well more specifically Garfield and Buck since Odie was just tagging along for the sake of being with Garfield and wasn't even paying attention to what was going on. Once they finally made it to their current whereabouts,they saw that Rico was busy setting up what appeared to be a trap of some sorts for Slim by the mine tracks while the horse was just watching from a cliff above as Buck evilly snickered to himself "Garfield,just follow my lead." to which the cat developed a twisted smile,clasped his paws together and devilishly stated "We're so close Odie,in just a few hours we'll be filthy rich." before the dog ecstatically nodded his head in excitement.

Afterwards Buck developed a fake frown and snuck out from behind the corner as he quietly pretended to greet the horse with concern "On good,we're not too late. Sorry,still staking out your quarry huh?" to which the horse nonchalantly replied in a monotone voice "Yeah pretty much,why?" before Garfield regretfully shook his head and retorted "Because that guy down there is bad news my friend,I mean just look at those sideburns,that should be a dead giveaway that he's no good."

"Yeah they're pretty tacky. What else are you getting at here?" The horse couldn't help but agree with the cat as he briefly glanced down at Rico and took a look at him before Buck nervously started to make up lies about Rico "Listen,we came to warn you,animals to animals about Rico. As soon as he nabs that rustler,he's gonna be in a big hurry to collect that reward." while the horse merely asked in confusion "So?" to which Buck continued to hammer in his lies "So! Once he catches his man that's when the horse whip comes out,and he's not shy about using it either."

It was then and there that the horse finally started to feel genuinely nervous and freaked out as he grew a huge look of concern and fearfully asked just to be sure he heard it right "Horse whip?" to which Buck fiercely yelled in an attempt to drive the point in "Horse whip! Not only are you gonna be carrying Rico,but that rustler as well. Have you seen that guy,he's huge! He makes Garfield look like a toothpick!"

"He's right you know." Garfield confidently backed up Buck's claims about Rico and Slim as Odie pointed over to the former and made himself look like he had vicious fangs to hammer Buck's lie in which prompted the horse to nervously ponder "What should I do!" before Buck loudly suggested a solution "Run! Yeah like the wind!" to which Garfield fiercely added while the horse decided to run off while they also followed him "Run like you're being taken to the vet!"

"Save yourself! Go on,take off,fade! Ride into the sunset! Scram!" Buck loudly yelled again and again before Odie started barking up a storm as well while the horse finally bid them farewell as he ran off into the desert for good "Thanks buddies! I owe y'all one!" to which Garfield and Odie waved him goodbye and Buck called out one last time "Godspeed our friend! So long sucker!" before he,Garfield and Odie started laughing hysterically.

"Can you believe he fell for that?! What a load of lard!" Buck manically cackled with glee that their plan had worked as Garfield wiped a tear from his eye and more calmly told Odie "You know Odie,I think I found a friend for you,y'all are two sides of the same coin." before Buck calmed himself down and chuckled "Him and Odie must be taking stupid lessons from that buffalo." only for them to be utterly horrified when they felt the towering presence of Junior behind them as he nearly blew them away with his own grunt to which Buck nervously whimpered "Oh." and Garfield and Odie nervously grinned. This was not gonna end well.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the mine,while Slim was busy counting his money with R Waul watching on the side in boredom,and the Willies were counting the cattle as they loaded them up on the train,Chula and the rest of the cats however were tasked by R Waul and Slim to patrol the mine and look out for any intruders or anything suspicious,and they certainly were not having any fun doing their job as Chula bitterly groaned to himself in a whiny pessimistic voice "Chula do this. Chula do that. What do I get paid for,to be a doormat?" before one of the thinner cats nodded his head and angrily retorted "We get paid to do nothing,we haven't done diddly squat ever since we came to this mine,only the boss went to collect the cattle with the fat man." to which one of the fatter cats moaned in agreement with a more British accent "I can't wait till this farm gets auctioned off so we can ditch this yank and go after them kids."

"Well we won't be doing jack all until we finish our darn patrol,dog chow-" Chula rolled his eyes and angrily tried to respond before he as well as the cats were suddenly cut off when they could hear footsteps coming from up ahead as Chula grew a large grin and whispered in excitement "Finally some action for the rest of us." before the fat cat frantically suggested "Quick let's hide in the corner so they can't see us." to which they promptly did so while Chula webbed himself up to the ceiling so they wouldn't be seen. After about a few more moments of waiting,Chula and the cats would be finally met with a huge surprise when what appeared to be three dairy cows,two field mice on one of their backs,a little girl,a jackrabbit with a pegleg,two dogs and two cats quietly came walking by,and they appeared to be pushing a minecart for some unknown reason as the cats began to whisper to themselves in confusion. Chula on the other hand knew full well that these were some of the guys from Green River who had not only survived their fatal attack on the town,but one of the dogs was also one of the critters who had humiliated R Waul back only a few months ago as he grew an ever bigger smile than before and gleefully whispered to himself "Oh the boss is gonna have a field day with these guys!"

Once the gang of intruders had finally made their way past them,Chula and the cats came slithering out of their hiding spots as one of the cats frantically asked in confusion "What in the hay is going on here? I thought we blew all those Green River clowns to kingdom come?" before one of the others added equally as confused "And what are they doing with a bunch of cows,a little girl,a jackrabbit and a hunting beagle? What do we do here Chula,do we go after them?"

Chula however was not too keen on the idea of just going after them since he knew how set R Waul was on getting his revenge as he merely spat a web into the cat's face and sternly retorted "We do none of that you dog toy,we instead tell the boss." to which the rest of the cats looked at each other with uncertainty for a brief moment before they reluctantly nodded their heads and followed Chula down one of the many pathways in the mine.

* * *

Speaking of R Waul and Slim,the latter was still continuing to count his huge payload of money after all this time while the Willies were still counting the cattle while they loaded them up on the train,and lastly R Waul was smoking himself a small fish flavored cigar due to how bored he and even Wesley were. However R Waul would be suddenly startled and brought out of his daze when Chula and the cats came frantically sprinting towards him as he asked with a hint of confusion "Uh Chula,I specifically recall asking y'all to patrol the mine so as to make sure we don't have any intruders. What is this about?" to which the spider ecstatically tried to bid him the news nearly of breath "Sir,sir,we have some news. It'll rock your hat off sir."

"Well there better be most of my sworn enemies walking through this very mine as we speak then." R Waul rolled his eyes and sarcastically remarked while he tightened the grip he had with his cigar and started to light it again before one of the cats grew a large smile and cheerfully replied "Well that's the thing sir,all those fellas from Green River are here in the mine right now." to which their boss's eyes widened,dropped his lighter and ended up breaking his cigar into tiny bite size pieces as he angrily growled through his teeth "They're still alive?!"

"Yeah they're with some dairy cows,a little girl,a jackrabbit,and even one of the-" Chula once again tried to explain the situation in an enthusiastic tone of voice only for the now furious R Waul to interrupt him when he grabbed the spider by the neck and fiercely remarked in a panic "Don't you fools understand what's going on here? We go through all the trouble of blowing their wretched little town to cinders,only for them to suddenly show up in our hideout,and you just let them go right when we're about to go through with this plan of ours!" to which the spider nervously stammered while he felt himself turn purple due to the force of R Waul's powerful grip "B-b-but sir,one of the beagles is with them…..you can get a head start...on your revenge." and it was then that R Waul's malicious look on his face slowly turned into one of intrigue as he let go of Chula and stated "One of the beagles eh? You mean one of the vermin that humiliated me all those months ago?"

"Y-Yes sir. He's here with everyone from Green River along with three dairy cows,a jackrabbit,and a little girl. None of the kids you're targeting,the other beagle or the bird seem to be in sight however." One of the cats nervously explained it all to their leader as they were literally shaking out of fear while R Waul rubbed his chin and replied "Interesting,well what on earth would they be doing here? They can't be that focused on getting revenge on me for blowing up that cesspool of a town,what else would they be here for-" before being swiftly interrupted when Slim angrily shouted at the top of his lungs "Oh! Can't you morons count to yourselves?!" For it turned out that Gil's loud and obnoxious counting of the cattle was getting in the way of Slim counting his money and confusing him,ultimately resulting in him having to start over,even Wesley was getting tired of their incompetence as he looked at his watch for a brief moment and groaned in annoyance "Come on."

"Gotta start all over!" Slim angrily remarked while he started taking out all of the money he had already counted and it was then that R Waul finally came to a conclusion of his own when he realized that Slim was a wanted criminal with such a huge bounty as he grew a devilishly maniacal smile and stated "Oh of course,how could I not see it? They're obviously here so they can bring him in and use the reward money to rebuild that town of theirs. Hmph,that sure is some commitment if I say so myself." before the fat cat asked with a bit of concern "If they're here to get the fatman,then what'll we do if they nab him? We won't have anyone to track down the rest of those critters you're after." to which R Waul rolled his eyes and retorted in bewilderment "Oh can't you guys figure out a plan for yourselves without me having to explain it to you? It's simple,until the auction later on in the day,we must make sure that Slim is guarded at all times,and seeing as how we're all here and accounted for,no one will get past us,not a single soul will get out of here alive."


	22. Chapter 22: The Hunt Of A Lifetime PT 2

Chapter 22: The Hunt Of A Lifetime PT 2

The plot was now starting to greatly thicken now that R Waul and his goons were well aware of the fact that Fievel and his gang were in the mine and apparently going after Slim,and now they were more determined than ever to keep their temporary boss out of trouble until the auction later on. Eventually Maggie and the others had finally managed to spot Slim and the others from the track up above as Grace quietly and happily remarked in relief "There he is!" before Maggie enthusiastically suggested that they go ahead and nab him "Come on let's go!" only for Grace to suddenly remember that Slim had the power to control almost any critter with his singing as she perked up and interjected "Hold on,you guys are forgetting Slim's hypnotic control over those with less than perfect pitch."

"Yeah almost all of us were under his control last time. We have to be careful." Tanya nodded her head and added in agreement as Snoopy shuddered and backed her up "Tanya's right,y'all were complete hypnotized by him. We can't just rush in unprovoked." before Wylie pointed down to the bandits and remarked "Yeah we have to think something up this time,because look who's down there with em." to which everyone looked down even further to see R Waul and his gang looking around the mine.

"Oh no it's R Waul." Fievel quietly gasped and nervously remarked at the sight of the gang as Mrs Kitty pounded her fists together and fiercely remarked "And it looks like he and his goons are guarding Slim,guess we'll get to pound these cretins too." before Mrs Calloway asked out of curiosity "Didn't you say that this was the ruffian who destroyed your town? What would he be doing with Slim?" to which Jack confidently confirmed that they did "Yep they did,and my instincts are telling me he still thinks they're toast."

"Well I guess he's going to be in for a huge surprise then." Lucy chuckled and smugly stated as Tiger on the other hand nervously remarked when he noticed just how many bandits there were "Now this sounds very nice and all gang,but these guys are really bad news,and Slim's vocal chops can give Vaudeville a run for its money. What are we gonna do?" to which Grace suddenly thought up of an idea and remarked "I got one,Jack,Lucy,Tiger,Snoopy I hope y'all can forgive me."

"For what missy?" Jack asked in confusion when he didn't seem to catch onto Grace's plan only for him to be swiftly shown what it was when Grace painfully ripped a big clump of fur off of his tail and replied "For that." to which the jackrabbit angrily scolded her "Now you watch it there toots." before Grace suddenly put the clumps of fur into Mrs Calloway's ear,practically preventing her from ever being controlled by Slim if he ever tried to as she complemented the plan in awe "Grace how practical."

"Oh I get it,with this stuff Slim can't control us." Fievel happily remarked when he also caught on to Grace's plan while Wylie slowly turned towards Lucy and regretfully stated "Lucy,you know what we gotta do here." to which the girl frantically pleaded as she began to slowly back away "Oh no,no,no we are not-"

"Yow!" Lucy suddenly yelped in pain when Maggie miraculously took a big clump of her hair and put some of it into Grace's,Jack's and Wylie's ears as the girl angrily lamented the cow "What on earth was that for Maggie? That hurt!" before Mrs Kitty clarified things for her while she took a little bit of fur off herself and gave it to the mice "It's like Fievel said,if we clog up our ears than Slim can't control us with that yodeling of his." to which Snoopy nodded his head,took some of his own fur and gave it to Tiger and Maggie. Lucy however was still the only one who was relatively vulnerable to Slim's mind control as she just stared at the others with a look of bewilderment while Maggie nonchalantly stated "Alright Lucy,you're up." to which the girl briefly laughed and retorted "A-are you seriously thinking I'm gonna put y'all's fur in my ear? If that blockhead down there starts his yapping,I'll just cover my ears."

"And risk leaving yourself open to any kind of attack? You know Lucy I'm not a strategic planner by any means but that is absolutely ridiculous." Mrs Calloway chuckled and massively disagreed with Lucy's substitute plan as Maggie sternly threatened the girl "Lucy if you don't put this wad of fur in your ear then I'll shove it down for you." to which Fievel timidly pleaded "Please Lucy,we can't capture Slim without you." Lucy was now starting to feel an immense amount of guilt and pressure overwhelm her all at once since Fievel,Tanya and even Snoopy were looking at her with big puppy dog eyes as she sighed and facepalmed "Oh alright,if it means we can get this guy faster." before Tiger handed her a piece of his fur to put in her ear.

* * *

Meanwhile down below,Gil and one of the other Willies had finally finished counting all of the cattle as the former loudly announced to the whole mine while the latter shut the train car "Done countin!" before the latter asked out of curiosity "How much do we got?" to which Gil looked at the piece of paper he was using to count the cattle and replied "4997."

'What? Wait,wait,wait,wait,wait I thought you said 5000,even." Wesley angrily asked in utter confusion and bewilderment when he realized that he didn't get all of the cattle he needed as Slim fiercely tried to brush it aside and make it look like a mere accident on Gil's part while he finally loaded up the rest of his money "Of course I did,Gil must've just miscounted that's all." only for that theory of his to be swiftly proven wrong when they all heard what sounded like a cow mooing up ahead. "Huh?" Slim asked himself in confusion as he,Wesley,R Waul and the others looked up ahead to see a yellow dairy cow walking on the mine track as Gil stated the painfully obvious "There's one,up there." to which Slim got a bit of an annoyed look on his face and firmly remarked while he stomped on over to work his magic on the cow "The others can't be far behind,just you watch."

R Waul and his gang on the other hand were well aware of the fact that this was likely one of the intruders as Chula ecstatically told his boss "That's one of the cows we saw sir. Let's give them the flying ah!" only for R Waul to surprisingly decide to go against the idea "Hold on gentlemen,if that cow is up there by herself then it must mean that they've split up,so once he takes care of our bovine friend over here,we'll search the mine for the others." before one of the Willies nudged a mostly confused Wesley on the shoulder and confidently assured him "You're gonna like this,yodeling's an art."

Once Slim had finally made it over to Grace's whereabouts and everyone was watching with anticipation to see him charm the cow with his vocal cops,he cleared his throat and soon started yodeling Ride Of The Valkyries only for the cow to do nothing of the sort as she merely continued to make her way through the mine. Slim was left utterly shocked that he hadn't managed to control the cow but he brushed that feeling of confusion aside and tried it again when a black cow with a hat came strolling out,only for that to fail yet again when the cow also ignored his yodeling,leaving him completely mortified.

"Boss that was one of the other cows too,there was only one more with them." One the cats quietly stated as the others nodded their hearts in agreement,and it was then that R Waul was starting to suspect that something was going on when he squinted his eyes and coldly remarked "Hmm,these cows somehow being immune to Slim's performances as well as them following each other in an orderly manner,gentlemen get yourselves ready,I think we're being played." to which the rest of the gang grew maliciously excited smiles and pulled out their guns.

Wesley on the other hand was not too impressed by the display due to how it had effectively blown up in Slim's face as he mockingly laughed while he cleaned his ears "What's the deal Slimbow?" before Gil tried to think up an explanation as to why Slim's yodeling wasn't working "Maybe she wasn't an art lover." to which one of the other Willies shook his fist in the air and angrily yelled "Philistine!"

"Shut up you greenhorns! Bovine ain't be born that can resist my charms." Slim sternly demanded before he walked up to the mine track to try and round up the cows again to which Grace and Mrs Calloway smugly grinned at each other with another part of their plan in mind while Maggie and the others slowly started to push the minecart over as Slim cleared his throat and started yodeling the 1812 Overture. And it was then that the two cows pretended to be hypnotized and under his control as they widened their eyes and started dance walking towards Slim,much to his relief,and as Maggie and the others started getting closer and closer to Slim with the cart,the Willies eventually noticed their presence and called out to their boss in a panic "Watch your back Uncle Slim." to which the man immediately turned around and halted the cart with his bare hands "Gotcha!"

"What?! Quick after them!" R Waul angrily yelled in a panic when he looked up and saw Maggie and the others as he and the other cats tried to make a sprint towards the intruders while Slim asked with a menacing grin "Where do you think y'all are going? And shouldn't you be in school little girl?" to which Maggie and the others nervously grinned,only for Grace to suddenly jab Slim in the behind with her horns as he jumped in the air in pain and landed in the cart.

"Now guys!" Maggie fiercely yelled now that they had Slim in the cart while Jack scurried up on top of him and tied his legs up with a rope as the man furiously demanded "What in the rooting-tooting-blazes is going on here-" before being swiftly interrupted when Tanya got up to his ear and started singing so loud that he,Wesley,the Willies,and R Waul and his crew had to cover their ears in pain which allowed Jack a perfect opportunity to smash Slim's face with a pan,almost knocking him out. "Uncle Slim! Uncle Slim!" Gil and one of the other Willies yelled in a panic as they uncovered their ears and tried to go after the gang while R Waul sternly commanded his goons as they also tried to run after them "After them you dolts! We can't lose the boss! Freeze you wretched vermin!" to which Lucy fiercely shouted and refused "Oh no you don't!" and proceeded to fire bullets after bullets with the others and their slingshots,pinning the Willies,Wesley,and R Waul's crew down for a brief moment.

"And stay down!" Mrs Kitty laughed and mockingly remarked as Maggie sternly retorted when she saw them start to get up "If we want them to then we better skedaddle!" while Grace nodded her head and nervously added "Maggie's right,let's get out of here!" before Wylie firmly shouted "Everyone,push!" to which they all proceeded to push the cart with all their strength and make their way back through the mine. Meanwhile Buck,Garfield and Odie were being chased throughout the mine by Junior after he overheard their vicious insults about him as they all howled and screamed with fear while Junior fiercely yelled "Come back you sacks of meat!" to which Garfield fearfully refused while he tried to pelt Junior with rocks he picked up on the ground "No I don't think we will,we have lives,dreams,reasons to live!" Meanwhile up ahead the others had managed to make a great deal of speed and distance with the minecart as they all with the exception of Wylie laughed and cheered in excitement before Maggie happily remarked "Jackpot! We got him now!" to which Mrs Calloway enthusiastically added "Well done everyone!" while Tanya turned towards her brother and cheerfully added "Fievel you did it,this is just like your dream of you nabbing Slim!" Wylie however wasn't nearly as optimistic and excited as the others already were and sternly tried to calm them all down "Don't be celebrating too soon fellers,we still got those jokers on our tails!" before Lucy rolled her eyes and confidently retorted "Oh come on we'll probably out run those blockheads in no time,what could possibly go wrong-"

"Look out!" Jack suddenly shouted in a panic when he saw Junior,Buck,Garfield and Odie heading straight towards them before they immediately crashed into the horse and were all knocked off the cart due to the force of the impact while Buck got attached to the cart that was now speeding off in the other direction and Garfield and Odie landed inside where Slim was. "That could happen!" Snoopy and Tiger nervously replied in unison when they saw their cart and prize be taken away from them in a flash as Mrs Calloway fearful added as well "Its them." before Junior jumped right over them and went after his main targets. Lucy on the other hand was absolutely furious as she ran after them and yelled "Buck,Garfield get back here now! We found him first!" before Maggie and the others came running beside her and yelled "Quick! Everyone get on!" to which Lucy slowly but surely grew a heroic smile and climbed up on Maggie's back with Fievel,Tanya,Jack and Snoopy as Tiger,Wylie and Mrs Kitty got up on Mrs Calloway's.

Meanwhile Wesley was starting to realize that this whole thing was not gonna be worth it in the end as he frantically commanded the only Willie who stayed behind "Hey Casey Jones,grab the bills and fire up the getaway express!" to which the Willie did so promptly and started up the train. Wesley was just about to get on and make a break for it before his attention was drawn to behind him when he saw/heard Buck,Garfield and Odie screaming while they were riding on a speeding minecart,a large black buffalo chasing them,a whole bunch of animals along with a little girl riding on top of three dairy cows while they chased after them,the other two Willies fearfully yelling "Uncle Slim!" over and over again as they also ran after the others,and lastly R Waul and his gang of cats running after them as the leader sternly yelled "Don't let them get away!" to which Wesley grew a look of complete bewilderment and asked himself "I gave up clown college for this?"

Pretty soon Buck,Garfield and Odie had made it deeper and deeper into the mine as they were now riding down the entire track like it was a roller coaster,but eventually they all stopped their screaming and finally realized that they had Slim in the cart as Buck looked down at him and remarked in excitement "It's Slim,we got Slim! Rico's gonna be so proud of me!" before he squeed with a tear in his eye "Thank you." to which Garfield looked down at Slim and added mostly confused yet relieved at the same time "Oh,I guess we do." However their celebration over the fact that they had Slim in their clothes would be suddenly interrupted when Junior had managed to catch up to them and try to knock Buck off the cart with his horns as the horse fearfully pleaded while he,Garfield and Odie jumped ahead of the cart in an attempt to get away from Junior "Oh! Oh! Leave us alone!" to which Garfield frantically added while they went down a steep drop "Can't you take a joke,we just called you stupid,is it really that serious?!"

Eventually Buck,Garfield and Odie managed to make it to the end of the track and ended up heading towards a small elevator that could get them away from Junior,and they immediately dashed right inside at the sight of it with the cart painfully slamming into them in the process as the elevator took them all the way up while they screamed in terror right before Junior could get to them. Junior was now left standing at the edge of the cliff with only a large empty pit waiting down below,and he was just about to try and find another way to chase after the three of them until Maggie and the others suddenly came crashing right into him and knocked him down into the pit with a goofy scream as Grace timidly tried to apologize "Sorry." before Fievel looked up,saw that Buck had taken one of the elevators and frantically suggested "Buck and Garfield must have taken the elevator,lets go after them before they get away." to which Tiger nervously agreed with the idea while he continued to look down at the pit "Yeah let's do that please,I have a very bad problem with heights." However they would all be startled when they could hear the two Willies still calling after their boss while they came into the room as Snoopy groaned and asked with a hint of frustration "Oh do these guys never quit?" to which Mrs Kitty and Wylie took out their slingshots and fired them at the two Willies,knocking them off their feet and onto the floor before the latter chuckled and joked "Well they just did. Come on let's go after them varmints up there."

"Oh no y'all won't! Freeze right there!" The voice of R Waul suddenly halted them in their tracks and made their blood turn cold or in Mrs Kitty's case boil as the nefarious feline along with his gang had entered the room with their guns loaded and aiming at them while Tiger nervously whimpered "Oh no,we're dead." to which Mrs Kitty angrily gritted her teeth and sarcastically growled "Cat R Waul. Nice to see you again after all this time."

"Look mister I know you probably want to get back at these guys for them kicking your behind but we already have a situation-" Maggie enthusiastically tried to persuade R Waul to let them go before being swiftly interrupted when the cat fired a warning shot into the air,nearly deafening everyone and making them freeze in their places as Mrs Calloway nervously tried to speak "Look Mr…..R Waul is it? You really do not want to use those guns,especially on us." to which R Waul merely laughed maniacally and retorted "Oh really my fine bovine friend,why shouldn't I end your miserable lives here and now after all your friends have done? They humiliated me for simply wanting to have a good meal of mouseburgers,is that so wrong?"

"You brought that on yourself you overly pretentious bear rug!" Jack fiercely retorted and disagreed with R Waul's attempt to make him look like the victim as the cat redirected his attention to the jackrabbit and cheerfully greeted him like an old friend "Oh if it isn't Lucky Jack,I'm surprised you have dug yourself out of your own grave of retirement after losing that leg of yours." before he noticed Snoopy angrily glaring at him and showing off his teeth to which he decided to enthusiastically greet him as well "And if it isn't one of the nice little tourists who aided these wretches in my demise,what a good boy you are-"

"Youch!" R Waul suddenly screeched in pain when Snoopy ended up biting his finger as the cat recoiled back and angrily growled "Why you little-" before being suddenly interrupted when Wylie sternly tried to excuse themselves "R Waul,we have a bandit to catch and you are not stopping us. We're leaving now." to which the cat swiftly denied them with a cold and hateful look in his eyes "No,you are not. Because I have some business to attend to with the beagle." It was then that everyone's eyes widened in a mixture of confusion and curiosity due to the fact that R Waul had a sudden interest in Snoopy as Maggie sternly asked "What do you want with Snoop Dog over here?" to which R Waul merely chuckled and replied dumbfounded that they hadn't caught on "Oh it's simple really,because he obviously knows the location of the rest of his acquaintances,and considering that our good ole friend Slim was gonna help me track them down,maybe I can get a head start with you."

"If you seriously think we're telling you where all our friends are,think again dog food." Lucy firmly declined to tell R Waul where Charlie Brown and the others were while everyone else nodded their heads in agreement while Grace added "Yeah we're not gonna tell you they're at Patch Of Heaven,no way!" to which everyone yelled in a mixture of shock and anger that Grace had just told R Waul their location "Grace!" before she meekly apologized when she realized what she had done "Oops. Sorry." R Waul then started to grow a slimy and twisted smile as he evilly chuckled and remarked "Oh really? How interesting,then I guess I have some personal matters to attend to later on." to which Snoopy growled and tried to intimidate the cat "If you lay one finger on my owner,my family or my friends-" before being interrupted when R Waul smacked him in the face with one of his henchmen's gun and fiercely replied while he handed it back to him "Listen to me all of you,I'm gonna go to that farm,and tear them all apart limb by limb. I was gonna make y'all watch,but I have a better plan in mind,when y'all see them in the afterlife,tell them I said…...no hard feelings." while Fievel gritted his teeth and heroically stated "Cat R Waul,you won't get away with this."

"Oh,on the contrary my friends,I already have." R Waul evilly cackled and disagreed before he turned around and coldly commanded his goons "Shoot them,throw their bodies in the pit." to which Mrs Calloway frantically pleaded the others "Quick do something!" before Wylie and the others quickly pulled out their slingshots and fired them at the cats as fast as they could,knocking most of them out and disarming them with the exception of R Waul and Chula as the former turned around and fearfully remarked when he saw them all piling into the only available elevator "What?!" while Mrs Calloway frantically stated "Quick gang in here!" before they kicked the lever,making them go up.

"Quick shoot them!" R Waul fiercely commanded Chula as the spider grabbed one of their guns lying around and shot a bullet directly at the elevator,only for the bullet to deflect off the metal railing and bounce all over the room along with the metal parts of the unconscious cat's outfits and eventually right back at Chula's head,knocking him out instantly. It now seemed that all that was left of R Waul's gang was the leader himself as he breathed heavily over and over again and angrily screamed at the top of his lungs while the two Willies finally woke up and ran over to the cliff to see that the elevators were all gone to which they both whined "Hey!" before R Waul fiercely commanded them with a bloodshot look to his eyes "Oh come on you vermin,we can't let them get away! Not this time!"

* * *

Meanwhile Buck,Garfield and Odie had since made their way out of the elevator and the horse was now pulling the minecart and following the track with his reins and the still relatively unconscious Slim,they eventually made it to a small outside area of the mine where Rico was keeping watch around with the tracks for some reason as they dashed right past him in a hurry and headed back into the inner parts of the mine to which he asked himself in confusion "Huh?" However Buck was very quick to realize that they had just passed his personal idol since he stopped dead in his tracks and said to himself in shock "That was Rico!" before he frantically pushed the cart back to Rico and presented it to him,and the man was quite surprised to see that this horse had brought Slim right to him along with a dog and a cat that were in the cart as well as he asked in confusion "What in blue blazes?" before Odie happily barked and Garfield tipped his hat to him,only for Maggie and the others to suddenly charge right into the cart and gain control over it once again as Mrs Kitty mockingly shouted "Yoink!" while Buck immediately charged after them,unaware that Junior had managed to charge through an unused part of the mine on the sidelines,jumped onto the track and continued to chase after Buck as he called out to the horse in rage "I'll knock you into next Tuesday!"

"Oh this is starting to get personal!" Garfield angrily lamented the others for taking the cart before they all looked down at the cat and dog who were still in the cart and wasted no time trying to pound him for ditching them as Lucy fiercely remarked while she tried to grab a hold of him "Garfield you blockhead! This is for ditching us!"

"Now-now just hold on a second-" Garfield nervously tried to get the others to calm down only for that plea to fall on deaf ears when Mrs Kitty interrupted him and started slashing at his hat while he frantically ducked in a panic "You messed with the cat,you get the claws!" before Maggie fiercely retorted and suggested "We'll deal with this snitch when get back to Chugwater,we have to concentrate on the mission!" to which Garfield grew a fearful grin and nervously agreed with the cow's idea "Yeah lets do that for the time being,I only have a few lives left anyway-" before being cut off yet again when Snoopy punched him in the face and commanded "Shut it!"

However it was then that the gang's attention was directed to behind them when they heard Junior angrily state along with Buck's panicked screaming as they turned around to see that the buffalo was cornering a fearful Buck by a pile of barrels "You're going down!" before Tiger mockingly laughed and called out "So long horsie! We'll make sure to send you a postcard back at the farm!" to which the horse angrily retorted when he heard the term "horsie" be used "Stop calling me that!" Unfortunately it was then that Slim was finally starting to wake up after being smacked in the face with a pan as he quickly called out to his buffalo in a panic "Junior! J-Junior!" to which the former instantly stopped his attempted assault on Buck and went to try and aid his boss as Slim continued to shout his name over and over again while Buck fell right into the pile of barrels.

"Oh will someone shut him up already!" Mrs Kitty angrily exclaimed due to how annoyed she was getting with Slim's relentless screeching as Fievel took one the rocks they used for their slingshots and shoved it into Slim's mouth,effectively shutting him up as he angrily gagged and tried to speak while Jack got the pan ready and cheerfully complemented Fievel for his idea "Nice going there Fievel!" before he once again smacked Slim in the head with the pan.

* * *

Meanwhile Buck was trying endlessly to get one of the barrels that got stuck to his head off as he yelled in a panic while he tried to pull it off "Get this off of me!" and once he finally managed to get it off,he would be immediately greeted by the sight of R Waul and two of the Willies riding a handcar and chasing after the others as the former frantically yelled while the Willies frantically pulled up and down so they could go faster "Faster you dunderheads! They're getting away!" However Buck would then be caught off guard when he suddenly felt a saddle be placed on his back to which he turned around and happily gasped with a tear in his eye at none other than the sight of Rico "Rico's saddle. I'm wearing Rico's saddle." before the man climbed up on his back and bolted off with the horse.

"Man this whole thing reeks of wild goose if I say so myself!" Maggie remarked with a hint of excitement in her voice as Wylie rolled his eyes and sternly retorted "We gotta lose these guys,we aren't getting anywhere if they have anything to say about it!" before Jack suddenly chuckled with a nervous grin "Uh fellers,I have some advice for y'all." while Tiger gulped and timidly asked "And what might that be Jack?" to which the rabbit fearfully yelled at the top of his lungs when he saw that they were just about to go down a very steep and tall drop "Hold on for you lives!"

"Oh good grief!" Lucy gasped and exclaimed as she and the others tightly held onto the cart while they went down the drop at near lightning speed to which Tiger shut his eyes and added in a panic while everyone else screamed in fear "I want my mommy!" Once they finally made it all the way down,they all felt a feeling of relief that it was over as they all smiled and chuckled at each other for a brief moment until R Waul and the Willies suddenly came out from another part of the track and crashed right into them and were now in the cart as they all gasped at the sight of them to which R Waul and the Willies yelled with maniacal grins "Surprise!" before Jack suddenly began smacking them with the pan from behind.

It was then and there that Lucy,Mrs Kitty,Garfield and Snoopy also decided to join in on the beatdown as the girl fiercely requested as she began to slug one of the Willies "Leave some for the rest of us Jack!" before Snoopy added as he bit one of the Willies on the leg "Come on,let's get rid of these jokers!" to which Garfield sternly remarked as he climbed up on the other Willie's head and begun to scratch his face with his claws "I'm getting my money and you are not stopping me!" while Mrs Kitty on the other hand laughed and retorted while she and R Waul got in a fist fight "Like heck you are!"

Eventually they managed to knock one of the Willies off of the cart while Wylie fired a rock right into R Waul's face and knocked him off as well as they entered an entirely dark area of the mine. Mrs Kitty almost managed to knock off the last Willie with a kick to the face but he ended up holding onto the lever that was keeping the cart going as a way to keep himself on,but that not only ended up slowing down the cart to a complete halt,but it also caused sparks to start flying around everywhere as they lit up the room to reveal a horrifying sight. Not only were they now surrounded on all sides by R Waul,the two Willies,Junior,Buck,and Rico,but it turned out that they were also surrounded by piles,boxes and kegs of dynamite that the sparks ended up lighting all of the fuses to as everyone in the room screamed in terror at the sight of it and made a run for it. However they weren't even able to make it out of the room in time since before they even knew it,all of the dynamite in the mine had blown up and launched all of them straight out of the room and out of the mine as they all landed on a nearby mountain that they ended up riding down before they landed back onto the track.

"We made it gang! We made it!" Maggie happily exclaimed at the thought that they not only survived the explosion but had managed to make it out of the mine as Lucy,Fievel,Grace and Snoopy cheered in excitement "Hip-hip-hooray!" while Tiger on the other hand started to get green in the face and meekly whimpered "Fellas I think I'm gonna be sick." to which Mrs Kitty enthusiastically tried to encourage him to pull it together "Keep it in Tiger,we're almost done!" Jack however was quick to notice that the others had managed to escape the explosion as well and were now chasing them all in a group from behind as he turned around and announced "Gang,we got company!" before Wylie sternly commanded the others "Dogs! Fire away!" to which they all pulled out their slingshots and started firing the rest of their ammo at them. However it was then that Slim started to wake up from being knocked out a second time and he noticed that they were coming straight towards a train,or more specifically Wesley's get away train as he screamed in fear at the sight of it while the latter frantically commanded the Willie driving it "Stop! Hit the brakes!" to which he did so in a panic. Unfortunately the Willie merely pulling the brakes wouldn't be enough to stop the inevitable collision with the cart as the others screamed in fear when they saw they were about to hit it while Wylie yelled "Brace yourselves!" before everyone including Rico,Buck,R Waul and Junior violently crashed into the front of the train,knocking the minecart off the track in the process,bringing the train to a complete halt,launching Rico onto the top of the train,launching Buck,R Waul,Garfield and Odie into a huge load of firewood on the train,and lastly leaving Maggie and her group smushed right in front of the train in defeat.


	23. Chapter 23: A Cheeky Escape

Chapter 23: A Cheeky Escape

How in the world could things have gone so wrong? That was all that Maggie and the others could possibly think now that their plan to capture Slim and bring him in to collect the bounty had come to a crushing failure now that they were all slammed right up against Wesley's getaway train in pain,annoyance,and most of bewilderment that they even survived the impact,all the while Jack found himself in a very small glass door in front of the train where a horseshoe that was launched upward due to the impact had suddenly hit him in the head.

However those feelings of theirs would quickly turn into a greater sense of fear then anything when a now furious Slim burst right out of the now flipped over minecart and fiercely yelled as he grabbed ahold of everyone in one fell swoop,slammed them on the ground and started to tie them up with ropes "Yahh! Dagnabbit! I guess I gotta do everything around here myself!" to which Lucy spat on the man's clothes and firmly retorted "Oh bite us you sack of lard! If you ever bothered to do any work here by yourself you'd lose all those pounds!"

"Oh shut it you worthless mongrel! If I didn't know any better I'd say you deserved a mouth washing!" Slim scoffed and fiercely demanded as the Willies along with R Waul started to haul the now tied up gang over to the train,all the while Maggie and Mrs Kitty angrily gritted their teeth and tried to resist but alas the ropes were too strong for them to break.

Slim was very quick to realize that this odd and peculiar group of critters seemed to be dead set on doing whatever they wanted with him as he remarked with a slight hint of awe "Call me crazy but,I think these fellers got it in for me." to which Gil respectfully suggested while they continued to pull the gang over to the train "Maybe they just don't like your singing." before Wylie rolled his eyes and quietly whispered to the others so Slim and his cronies wouldn't find out that they could talk "Hmph,that must be the only thing these goons can get right."

"Is this really the right time to be making jokes Wylie?" Mrs Calloway groaned and nervously asked the tied up sherif dog due to the fact that their plan to capture Slim had failed as Tiger started quietly reciting Hail Mary to himself in tears while Fievel and Tanya got close to each other in an attempt to comfort one another despite them being the only ones who weren't tied up due to how small they were.

"Shut up!" Slim angrily yelled and commanded the animals when he could have sworn that he heard noises coming from the group before he continued in a much more sophisticated and gleeful tone of voice "Ahem. Mrs Weasley,my money if you please." to which the man nervously slummed off the train with the purse holding Slim's cash and obliged with a very fearful grin "Heh-heh-heh. I was just keeping it safe for you Slim."

"Sure you were. Protecting my investments is what I pay this fellow for." Slim sarcastically believed Wesley's obvious lie that he was keeping the money safe for him before he decided to introduce a very special someone to the man while Buck,Garfield and Odie got themselves out of the huge car of wood on the train and decided to watch "Mr Weasley,let me present the most traitorous,double-crossin' gun for hire that I've ever had the pleasure to call partner…..Rico." to which the man jumped right in front of the trio and replied with gratitude "You're too kind boss."

In an instant Buck immediately felt all of his admiration for Rico be blown away into the wind as he asked himself in shock when he realized he was helping the enemy the whole time while his eyes widened "No,it can't be?" to which Odie and the others gasped in an equal amount of shock as well,all except for Garfield however who merely turned to the camera and said "What a twist." before Slim continued his description of the nefarious Rico to Wesley while the former,Garfield and Odie got up on Buck's back "His reputation as a bounty hunter is well known but lately he's been doing a little moonlighting and covering my tracks. Not to mention that he even did my trusty buddy R Waul a favor and covered up the fact that he was the one who blew up that Green River town down south."

Buck and Odie were left absolutely mortified to think that this whole time they were helping out the enemy,they had all thought they were gonna bring Slim to justice when all they were doing is making sure he would be able to roam the west as a free outlaw forever,not to mention that Wylie and the others were furious to think that Rico had managed to undermine the destruction of their town as Mrs Kitty balled up her claws in rage while Wylie lightly facepalmed and asked himself "Oh boy,why am I not surprised?"

As Rico and Buck walked past Maggie and her group,Buck and Odie were left with nothing but pure 100% guilt for what they had done when they saw everyone angrily glare at him in disappointment as Wylie coldly stated "Buck,you never cease to surprise us." before Snoopy nodded his head and added slightly more angry "You thought you were doing good,when in reality you were being a bigger villain then them." to which Fievel sadly remarked on the verge of tears "Well Buck,I hope you are happy now. You got to ride with Rico,hope you're happy."

"You're the biggest villain in the entire pecos Buck. I hope you remember that for the rest of your whole life." Lucy angrily lamented Buck for what he had done before Garfield merely stretched out his arms and happily remarked "Well it's been fun everyone,but I have a bounty that needs collecting. Yeah Slim's getting away,but I'll just hunt him down and bring him in myself." to which Odie started to quietly and somberly whine.

"Rico's gonna see you to the border,so that nothing else goes wrong." Slim finally concluded his description of Rico and what he was doing here as he tossed the man a huge stack of cash before he made a "Tck-tck." noise with his teeth and Junior instantly darted over to his side. This could only have meant one thing as Slim quickly transformed himself into his auction dominating alter ego Mr Yancy O'Del and tried to excuse himself while he climbed up onto Junior's back "Now if you'll all pardon me,there's a little Patch Of Heaven on the auction block this morning. And I believe that Mr R Waul has some…..business there to attend to."

Immediately that was a dead giveaway to the others that Slim was intending to buy the farm and that R Waul was gonna finish off Charlie Brown and the rest of his friends as Grace gasped and nervously stated "He's going to buy our farm." while Fievel timidly added "And R Waul's gonna try and hurt Charlie Brown and the others." before they all tried to break out of their ropes yet again. Unfortunately it was once again proving to be pointless due to how strong the ropes were as Maggie frantically suggested "Hey Snoopy,can't you bite these ropes off with those teeth of yours?" to which the beagle nervously declined to do so "I can't,with all these bandits here we'll just get roped up again and again." before Mrs Calloway groaned and tried to suggest an alternative method "Tanya,can't you sing loud enough so that they'll let us go?"

"Mrs Calloway I don't think I can do that,they're too many of them. We won't be able to make it very far." Tanya shook her head and timidly declined to sing really loudly a second time as Slim called out to R Waul from Junior "Get on up here R Waul,your revenge is finally within your grasp." before the cat let go of one of the ropes and handed them to one of the Willies while he politely requested "In a minute Slim,I just need to bid my acquaintances farewell." to which Slim groaned and reluctantly obliged "Oh alright,make it quick."

R Waul then proceeded to slowly make his way to the front of the group where he faced them all with a maniacal,twisted smiled and stated "Well my bovine,feline,canine,and mouse friends,it has been an absolutely wonderful time,but I seem to have some personal business to attend to at your farm. I was gonna kill you all in cold blood and leave it that way,but I'm starting to think that it's crueler and more satisfying to send y'all across the border and have you live the rest of your wretched lives knowing that your closest friends are all dead. And thanks for giving me their location,I couldn't have done it without ya'll." before he made his way over to Junior and climbed up on his back while Slim proudly bid them all farewell one last time "Adios! Yee-haw!" as they bolted off into the sunrise and made their way towards Patch Of Heaven.

Buck,Rico,Garfield and Odie had since made a great deal of distance away from the train and Buck and Odie were still incredibly discouraged by the revelation that Rico was as big a scumbag as Slim was as the man patted Buck on the neck and stated "I don't know how y'all got here skittish,but stick with me and y'all may get to like the other side of the law." before Slim and R Waul suddenly darted right past them while the former yelled "Get on there! Hyah!" It was then however that Buck,Garfield and Odie's attention was diverted back over to the train when they heard Wesley frantically trying to shove Maggie and the others onto the train "All right,come on! Come on! Move it Bessie! Get in there! Hurry up! Y'all don't want to be late for those big round ups,litter boxes,cheese wheels,and doghouses up in the sky!"

And it was right then and there that Buck suddenly had an idea,an idea that he had never even thought of before because it sounded so ludicrous,but given how much of a two-time snitch Rico was,it was actually warranted this time. After a few more moments of in depth pondering,Buck had seemed to have finally made his decision as he grew a huge look of determination on his face and quietly whispered "Odie,take Garfield and go help them out. I'll deal with Rico myself." to which the dog instantly stood up and saluted before he grabbed a sleeping Garfield by the tail with his teeth and ran across the desert back to the train,dragging a now screaming Garfield with him. "It's hero time." Buck quietly chuckled and whispered to himself before he started to try and take control of himself as Rico tried to calm him down in confusion "Hah! Skittish. Woah!" before Buck finally regained control and darted right towards the train with the intent to help the gang out.

* * *

Meanwhile Weasley and the Willies were still having a very hard time getting the gang into the train as the former angrily demanded while they pushed against the cows "Get in there! Come on you stupid cows! Come on!" before they finally managed to shove the cows along with Lucy,Mrs Kitty and Tiger inside,but it was then that Snoopy and Wylie suddenly bit Wesley on both of his legs as he yelled in pain while he tried to pry them off "Yow! Dang dogs! I've always hated dogs!" before he finally managed to do so and threw them both into the train car and shut the door.

"Lovely,now get the engine fired up and let's make tracks." Wesley happily demanded in relief now that they had managed to get the entire gang aside from Jack who was still at the glass door at the front of the train,however before Wesley was able to lock the train car,he suddenly felt a very painful bite at his leg as he once again yelped in pain and looked down to see Odie tightly grabbing his leg,with Garfield now laying on the ground in confusion of what was going on.

"Oh enough with the dogs already!" Wesley angrily exclaimed as he tossed Odie right of his legs and tried to lock the train car again,however he wouldn't even be able to even turn around to face the train car because Buck had quickly shown up afterwards and smacked Wesley right in the face with his hoof,knocking him out as he shouted "Make a break for it gang! Run!"

Everyone in the train car was left absolutely mortified to think that Buck had suddenly come back to help them as Tiger questioned in confusion while Fievel went over to one of the more empty holes in the door to take a look outside "Am I not hearing things right or is that Buck?" to which Fievel happily confirmed that it was when he saw Buck frantically trying to knock Rico off his back and Odie fighting off the Willies "You're right Tiger,it's Buck! And Odie and Garfield are here!"

"What?!" Mrs Kitty and Lucy gasped and asked in complete bewilderment while they and Maggie went over to look through the hole as well as Maggie added equally as shocked "Buck! Garfield! Have y'all gone crazy?!" before the horse laughed and playfully retorted as he continued to try and knock Rico "Now that's entirely possible yo! Or maybe we just figured out who the real heroes are! Right Garfield?!" to which Garfield finally regained his posture and somberely groaned "Well,guess I can kiss my money goodbye. Might as well help out." before he joined Odie and helped him fight off the Willies.

"Well it's about time y'all grew some brain cells! It only took y'all till near the end of the story!" Snoopy happily laughed and complimented the trio for finally figuring out who the real villains and heroes were as Wylie lightly chuckled and added in agreement "You know what Buck? I think I stand corrected about what I said." to which Mrs Kitty scoffed and fiercely retorted "Well I on the other hand are saving my compliments for when we get out of here!" However it was then that Grace started to suspect that this was just another scheme to come out of Buck and Garfield as she cautiously asked the others "Wait,what if this is some kind of trick?" only for Mrs Calloway to cheerfully disagree when she saw Buck knock Rico right off his back and kick him in the face "Oh this isn't a trick,it's a miracle! Come on!" before they all proceeded to try and knock down the door by ramming into it.

* * *

Meanwhile back outside Buck and his team were hopelessly surrounded by the Willies,but the horse seemed to show no fear whatsoever as he quietly said to himself while two of the Willies tried to sprint towards him "So you think you got the drop on us? Well think again! Hyah!" before he jumped right above the two Willies and kicked them right in the face with his hooves,knocking one of them out. However it seemed that one of the other Willies was about to smack Buck in the head with a wrench from behind,but it seemed that the horse was aware of that and was able to prevent him from doing so when he started smacking him in the face with his tail before Odie jumped right on his back and punched the Willie right into the car where all the firewood was to which Garfield grabbed a piece of the firewood and smacked it right on the Willie's noggin,knocking him out.

Unfortunately it seemed that Maggie and the others back in the train were unable to break the door open due to the lock getting in the way as Tiger tightly grabbed his arm and groaned in pain "Jeez how strong his this door?! We aren't doing anything here!" before Mrs Calloway frantically added in a panic "Tiger's right,this is useless. Let's put our heads together. More brains and less brawn." and it was then and there that Maggie seemed to have suddenly gotten an idea of her own while she cheerfully replied "All right." before she grabbed Mrs Calloway's hat with the intent to do something with it.

Wylie on the other hand was very quick to realize that this plan of Maggie's could end very badly as he nervously tried to halt her from doing whatever she planned to do "Look Maggie,I know we don't have many options here,but you have no idea what she can do without her hat,that fight of yours in Chugwater was nothing compared to her full potential." to which the brown cow nonchalantly ignored the dog and made her way past him while she retorted "I know,so let's unleash it."

Back outside there was only one Willie remaining out of the three,Gil,and he was frantically trying to fight off Buck with a shovel but Garfield and Odie had since climbed up on his head and were punching him in the noggin from all sides. However it was then that Rico had finally regained consciousness and had decided to try and finish this with a shotgun as he cocked it with Buck as his main target,unaware that he was right in front of the train car where the gang was.

"Outta the way gang,okay Calloway,fetch!" Maggie enthusiastically yelled when she managed to toss Mrs Calloway's hat out of the train,and it was right then and there that Mrs Calloway was starting to feel nothing but pure rage and determination to get her hat back as her eyes started to turn bright red along with fire replacing her iris's,and she started to heavily breath red smoke to which Snoopy nervously asked while he and the others backed away into the corner "Guys,what's she doing?" before Mrs Kitty smugly smiled and happily retorted "I think she's gonna get us out of here."

"Well can she do that please because I'm freaking out here?!" Tiger frantically replied in a panic when Mrs Calloway started to fiercely snort and get into a battle stance while Lucy chucked and confidently retorted "All right then." before she smacked the cow on the behind and yellled "Mrs C! Charge!" to which the cow instantly charged right towards the door while the others quickly followed afterwards.

* * *

Rico was just about to put an end to Buck's little charade with a barrage of bullets from his shotgun,but he would be quickly and swiftly cut off when Maggie and the others burst right through the door and crashed into him while they yelled in unison "Kaboosh!" before Grace and Mrs Kitty kicked the man right across the field.

"All right gang,let's get these jokers!" Fievel heroically yelled in determination as he and the others tried to help out Buck,Garfield and Odie,but it seemed that they didn't really need any help since Buck managed to dodge all of Gil's shovel swings and Garfield and Odie were still giving him the smack down on his head. Eventually Buck managed to land right on Gil's shovel after dodging another one of his attacks before he punched and kicked him in the face with his hooves while Garfield and Odie jumped on off,but it was then that Jack realized that he could help as well when he saw that he still had the horseshoe that conked him on the head in his hand as he tossed it right onto Gil's head,and thankfully that was finally enough to knock out the last Willie as he fell right on the ground with a loud thud while Jack ecstatically laughed in triumph "Ha! Lucky shot!"

It now seemed that all that was remaining of Slim's cronies was Rico and everyone knew that they had to take him down as Snoopy and Wylie ran right up to him and smacked him in the face with their paws,quickly followed by Fievel and Tanya crawling up his legs and biting him all over the body making him yelp in pain,and that was followed when Mrs Kitty and Tiger quickly ran past him with their claws out,ultimately resulting in his pants falling down to reveal polka dotted underwear. And lastly the finishing blow for Rico would be when Mrs Calloway jumped highly into the air with Lucy on her back and they both yelled like Tarzan as Rico nervously remarked "Mother Of Mercy,is this the end of Rico?" before being swiftly shut up for good when the cow landed right on top of him,knocking him out. Every last one of Slim's henchmen had finally been defeated.

 **Author's Note**

 **Only one chapter left to go.**


	24. Chapter 24: Crashing An Auction

Chapter 24: Crashing An Auction

Now that Slim's cronies and henchmen such as the Willies,Mr Wesley and the double crossing bandit hunter known as Rico were knocked out and put to rest thanks to the efforts of Fievel and his gang along with unexpected help from Buck,Odie and Garfield,there was a huge feeling of sweet victory inside of everyone due to what they had just accomplished,but also a feeling of dread and defeat now that Slim and R Waul were on their way to Patch Of Heaven for their own diabolical purposes.

Buck and Odie understandably were feeling much more ecstatic and victorious than some of the others as they walked right up to the gang and cheerfully laughed in excitement "Wow! Bravo! Bravo! Y'all stopped Rico cold!" before Odie happily barked in agreement to which Mrs Calloway got a little red in the face and tried to brush it aside like it was nothing "Aw shucks,tweren't nothing."

"Nothing? Mrs Calloway we just single handedly took care of these cretins. I wouldn't call that nothing." Lucy scoffed and respectfully disagreed with Mrs Calloway's views on the whole situation before Tiger nodded his head and added in agreement "Lucy's right,come to think of it,we make a pretty good team. At least I think so." to which Fievel chuckled and cheerfully agreed "You're right Tiger,we do make a good team. We're kinda like a family even. Wylie and Jack are like the uncles we're nervous about inviting over for the holidays. Mrs Calloway and Grace are like a mom and younger sister. Tiger is the cousin who gets nervous about everything. Maggie is the cool older sister. Lucy and Mrs Kitty are like the twin sisters who argue about everything. Snoopy and Odie are the family dogs and Garfield is like the stepchild who never leaves his room-"

"Speaking of which,why did you come back Garfield?" Tiger interrupted Fievel's family analogy and asked out of a slight sense of curiosity as Mrs Kitty added with a bit of a smug grin "Yeah,I thought you said you were gonna go after Slim yourself,what changed?" to which the cat got a little red in the face and nervously tried to explain himself "Well when Odie and Buck were fighting off these guys,I just thought it was something I'd oughta do. Look I-I'm sorry,I've been a terrible nuisance this whole trip,I've only made things worse for y'all the whole time,and I helped out because I wanted to make up for what I did."

Maggie and the others were left absolutely shocked and bewildered to see that Garfield of all people had opened up to them like that before Mrs Kitty grew a very stern look on her face and stomped right towards Garfield,and it seemed that the cat thought he was gonna get the beating of a lifetime as he started to shake in fear,and once Mrs Kitty was right up in his face and ready to start pounding him,she suddenly grew a bit of a smile and stated "Garfield,you're right,you have been a nuisance this whole trip,you only cared about yourself and getting the money that is rightfully ours,you nearly caused us to get lost in the desert with you and Buck's little trick and…...I'm glad you came to help us."

After hearing that speech of her's Garfield started to finally calm down and he stopped his frantic fear fueled shaking as he slowly looked up to see Mrs Kitty smiling at him genuinely to which he nervously asked in disbelief "You really think that?" before the grey cat chuckled and playfully retorted "I'm not a liar Garfield,you,Buck and Odie really came through for us today. Right everyone?"

Mrs Kitty then turned around to face the others and see how they felt about the situation,and like she was hoping they all seemed to agree with her as well as they happily nodded their heads in agreement,and even Lucy seemed to show some gratitude for the three of them as well since she patted Garfield on the back and complimented him "You may be a snitch and a blockhead Garfield,but you're also a good cat. Good Ole Garfield." to which Odie happily barked and licked Garfield all over his body,making him cringe in disgust and making everyone else have a good laugh for a brief moment.

Afterwards Wylie slowly took off his hat and decided to happily compliment the others for what they had done in regards to taking out the bandits "Seems you dogs have done good today. We took out the Willies and the best bandit hunter in the country. I'm real proud of y'all." before Maggie on the other hand started to develop a saddened,disappointed frown and respectfully disagreed with the dog "Can't say I agree Wylie. Fat lot of good it done us,Alameda Slim has already flown the coop." to which Grace couldn't help but agree with the cow as well "She's right,unless we sprout wings we'll never make it back in time."

It was then and there that everyone finally started to remember that their main target of this whole hunt had gotten away and all they could feel at the moment was defeat as Wylie sighed and groaned in disappointment "Darn." before Snoopy hung his head low and somberly remarked "Well,I guess I'll see if my brothers can find a home in Sparkyville." to which Fievel timidly added on the verge of tears "And I guess we'll see if Green River has been rebuilt then."

"Hey I told you the offer for y'all to come with me is up on the table." Maggie suddenly perked up and reminded Fievel of her offer to let them come with her on her travels before Mrs Calloway scoffed and unexpectedly tried to spark some hope in the gang "I can't believe what I'm hearing,this train and set of tracks goes right by Patch Of Heaven." to which Maggie retorted in awe that Mrs Calloway would ever suggest such an idea "What is in the cud you've been chewing? How are we supposed to drive that thing? And Lucy doesn't count because I doubt she can even drive a cattle wagon."

"Hey!" Lucy scoffed and sternly retorted in anger that Maggie insulted her like that as Wylie couldn't help but agree with Maggie as well "I don't mean to doubt your intelligence Mrs C,but I do not see how we can operate this." before Tiger added equally as dumbfounded "Mrs C they have a point,how are we gonna drive it?" to which the black cow swiftly gave me her answer "How? How? I'll tell y'all how. The same way we walked off the farm into the unknown. The same way we fought off those burly barmaids. The same way we braved the western wilderness without the benefit of food or water. And the same way that Wylie,Fievel,Tiger and Snoopy came together to stop Cat R Waul from turning Fievel's mouse brethren into mouse burgers. We caught Slim once,they stopped R Waul once,and we shall do it again. Who's with me?!" And it seemed that was all the team needed in terms of an encouraging and heroic speech because immediately afterwards they all cheered in excitement and determination,if Slim wanted a fight,they would give him one.

* * *

Soon afterwards Maggie and Lucy loaded up the train's engine with firewood,Grace and Tiger pulled the lever operating the train,Buck ran as fast as he could across the train and released all the locks on the car doors,effectively releasing all of the cattle that Slim had firmly captured with his yodeling as he yelled in encouragement "Get out of here you bulls! Head for the hills! Whoo!" to which all of the cattle instantly did so. After they loaded one of the cars up with the now knocked out cold Willies,Wesley,Rico and even R Waul's crew such as Chula and the rest of the cats,they were all ready to go as they loudly rung the whistle,Jack let loose the front car so only the main engine room would run,and they all got aboard including Garfield,Odie and Buck,and the next thing they knew it,they were off.

"We rule!" The entire gang laughed and shouted in excitement while Buck cheerfully added as well as the train finally took off "Let's get it on!" However their ecstatic and determined cheering would be interrupted and cut off when they all heard a very familiar voice call out to them from behind "Howdy Darlin'! Down here!" before a second voice enthusiastically added "Yeah look-look down! Hello there!" It turned out that these voices belonged to none other than Barry and Bob as Mrs Calloway groaned in annoyance "Oh no!" before Maggie sternly added in frustration "I got two words for you guys,Cold Shower!" to which Mrs Kitty frantically added "Will you two bugger off already?!"

"We don't have time for flirting guys,we're on a very tight schedule here." Tiger added although nowhere near as stern as the others as Bob chuckled and respectfully disagreed "Oh there's always time for some flirting fellas." before Lucy angrily retorted in disagreement "Oh no we do not you little weasels! Scram!" to which Mrs Calloway nodded her head and added "Lucy,Mrs Kitty and Tiger are right,we don't have time for this nonsense! We have a farm to save!"

"Yeah and if you make us lose our chance I'll personally send you two to an open grave!" Wylie fiercely added in agreement as he walked over to the edge of the railing to look at the two cattle and show off his teeth to them in an attempt to scare them off,but alas the two cattle showed absolutely no fear at all as Barry merely offered with the same dopey smile as usual "Well maybe we can help you." to which Bob added equally as dimwitted "Maybe we can help each-" before being swiftly and thankfully interrupted when they ended up crashing into a mail pole as Bob concluded in pain "other."

"Bye! Come up and see us sometime!" Grade enthusiastically waved goodbye to the two cattle and offered them a chance to come up to the farm sometime as Mrs Calloway sternly scolded her for doing so "Grace!" before Wylie chuckled and sarcastically retorted "Oh I'm sorry,I distinctly remember you saying there was always room for more help on the farm-" but would he swiftly cut off when Mrs Calloway punched him in the gut.

* * *

Pretty soon they had managed to get the train going at the highest possible speed they could get it to go since the auction could have already started,and every second would count in whether or not they'd make it in time,and it seemed that the extra speed was really paying off since they had already passed a water tower that had the words "Chugwater 5 Miles." written in white paint. It seemed that things were going incredibly smooth until the gang noticed that they were quickly approaching a train that was coming straight towards them as Maggie yelled in a panic "Oh no,it's the morning express!" to which Lucy added equally as freaked out "Oh good grief now what are we gonna do!"

"We can't just stop the train,we'll run out of time if we do that." Snoopy immediately tried to discourage the idea of possibly stopping the train as Jack added when he seemed to have gotten a different idea when he saw a switch up ahead that could take them to another part of the track "There's a switch up ahead!" to which Buck instantly got an idea and yelled "Way ahead of you pops! Lucy,Snoopy,Garfield,Odie,hop on! We'll need all the help we can get with this!" before the 5 of them instantly climbed up on Buck's back.

"Come on mule!" Jack laughed and enthusiastically stated as Buck jumped off the train and yelled "Lets ride!" before they made a huge sprint for the switch lever while the others yelled in excitement "Yee-haw!" As they were starting to approach the switch lever Jack decided to use Buck's reigns as a rope and tossed it right over the switch,and as they dashed right past it the lever was instantly pulled and the track was switched over so they'd avoid the train. However it seemed that Buck's reigns were still tied onto the lever and as they ran further and further away from it,they ended up getting stuck on the lever as they were pulled right back over and slammed right onto the ground with a loud thud,with the force of the impact causing the lever to be pulled right off,tossed right onto the track and ran over by their speeding train.

"Woah!" Jack frantically yelled in a panic when he regained his posture and saw that the switch now had no lever to operate it as Lucy angrily exclaimed "Oh great! Now what do we do!" to which Snoopy,Garfield and Odie started to panic. However Buck was very quick to notice that Jack's pegleg could easily fit into the now empty hole as he quickly grabbed the rabbit,shoved his leg into the hole and yelled "Everyone! Pull!" to which they asked no questions and instantly did so giving the severity of the situation,and thankfully it ended up working perfectly as the track was switched over and Maggie and the others avoided the other train at just the right time.

"Road hogs!" The driver of the other train angrily yelled at the others as it quickly sped off in the other direction before Maggie's group looked behind them to see Buck and his group trying to pull Jack out. However it seemed that they were clearly having some trouble doing that since he seemed to be stuck as Buck called out to the others "See you back at the farm gang! Good luck!" before Jack enthusiastically added in an attempt to lighten up the mood "Don't worry this happens all the time." while Snoopy laughed and cheerfully yelled "Go get him fellas,get my brothers that farm!" to which Fievel waved goodbye for the time being and reassured him that they would "Don't worry Snoopy we will!"

"Kick that lowlifes butt!" Lucy waved goodbye and called out to the others one last time before Maggie and the others were soon out of their line of sight,leaving Snoopy,Buck,Lucy,Odie,Jack and Garfield behind as the cat asked in an emotionless tone of voice when he realized how hard it was getting Jack out of the switch "Can we just leave you in there?" to which Lucy smacked him in the head.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the now crowded farm known as Patch Of Heaven,the auction was already nearing its closure,and Pearl had since packed up her things and was making her way to the front gates with the others. Granted she was still gonna take Spike,Olaf and Andy off their hands,but now not only did the three of them have no home,but also did Pearl. If there was any good thing to come out of this however,it was the fact that Pearl was able to become very good friends with Charlie Brown,the rest of the Peanuts gang and Jon Arbuckle in the short amount of time that she'd known them.

"I'm really sorry things didn't turn out Pearl." Charlie Brown sighed and meekly apologized for Pearl losing her home as the three beagles tightly held onto her legs and Woodstock sat on top of her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her,but it seemed that wasn't even coming close to helping as she and the others merely kept silent. However as they continued to make their way towards the gate,they would be cut off when they heard Sam slam down a mallet on the auction stand and say the very dreaded words "Sold. All property and livestock formerly known as Patch Of Heaven is hereby sold to Mr. Yancy O'Del." while he pointed over to the very back of the crowd to reveal none other than Slim in his disguise wearing a smug and twisted smile.

The crowd members groaned in annoyance that this man had yet again won another auction while the man himself merely replied in a cheerful tone of voice while he walked on up to the front of the crowd and presented his huge purse of money "Pleasure doing business with you. Heh-heh-heh. O'Del's the name,foreclosures the game." to which Sam brushed his rather strange name and demeanor aside and stated as he pulled out and handed him the deed to the farm "Well just set yourself over yonder. Sign this deed and the property is all yours."

"Much obliged sherif. Ha-ha-ha." Slim enthusiastically obliged to sign the deed to the farm as Pearl,the others and all the farm animals including Fievel's family watched in sadness before Pearl and the others decided to make their way toward the gate for the final time,unaware that R Waul who was hiding away from the crowd in the cornfield had taken out a pistol and was loading it with pitch black bullets that had a skull engraved on them,with Charlie Brown and his friends as their primary target.

* * *

Meanwhile Maggie and the others were now approaching the farm at a very rapid rate,it seemed that they had finally made it back home after such a tiring and relentless journey as Grace cheerfully stated at the sight of the farm "There it is!" while Mrs Calloway ecstatically added "Home and hearth!" before Mrs Kitty took a big whiff of the familiar smelling air and happily remarked "Oh I've never been this excited for the smell of farmland in my life!" to which Maggie suddenly stated in a panic when she saw that the track was leading off into a very sharp turn that they couldn't possibly make due to how fast they were going "And a holy hallelujah of a curve!"

"Oh that is not good." Tiger meekly whimpered at the mere sight of the curve as Mrs Calloway frantically suggested as she tried to pull the brakes "Oh quick! The brakes!" only for Maggie to surprisingly try and halt her as she grabbed the brake herself "No time for that!" before Grace asked in bewilderment that Maggie would try to stop Mrs Calloway from pulling the brake "But won't we jump the tracks?" to which Tiger frantically added as he made a slashing motion across his neck "Yeah and won't we go kersplat if we hit something hard?!"

Maggie on the other hand was deadest on making sure they jumped the tracks as she merely retorted in an authoritative tone of voice "Gang we are makin' our own tracks!" before Mrs Calloway covered her eyes and nervously whimpered as Fievel and Tanya hid under her hat "This is going to be messy!" to which Tiger and Mrs Kitty held onto each other tightly while the former timidly stated "Oh Mrs Kitty,if it's ends like this I'll never get to ask you to marry me."

"Wait what?" Mrs Kitty asked in complete shock as her eyes widened and she let go of Tiger but before the cat could even answer what he meant by that,Wylie suddenly cut the cat off and yelled "Hold on everyone!" and immediately afterwards they crashed right through the tracks and were now using the dirt and soil as their own track,with Patch Of Heaven being their final destination as they all screamed in fear while Tiger yelled "Mommy!"

* * *

Meanwhile at this exact same time,R Waul had finally finished loading up his pistol and was finally about to get his long desired revenge as he evilly whispered to himself "I have waited so long,and now you will suffer for what you have done to me." All the while Slim was just about to sign the deed to the farm and have the entire west under his control as he evilly snickered to himself "The whole territory belongs to me."

However just as he was about to sign the deed and R Waul was about to launch a bullet into Charlie Brown's head,both of them started to feel the ground shake and vibrate intensely for some unknown reason as the cat questioned in confusion as he stood up and looked around "What the devil is-" but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a huge train speeding right towards him. Immediately R Waul dropped his gun on the ground due to the shock and he instantly tried to run away from the train,however it seemed that even the crowd members were starting to notice the train as they all grew huge looks of concern on their faces,all the while Sam didn't even notice and was instead trying to auction off the baby chicks "5 cents for three chicks. Come on now,do I hear 2 cents?" to which the crowd finally snapped out of their frightened daze and frantically tried to warn Sam of the train.

But alas however Sam merely thought that the crowd was going crazy for the auction and not the fact that a speeding train was coming directly towards him as he kept slamming his mallet down and tried to maintain order "Woah! Woah! Woah! Hold your britches! Come on now!" And it was then that Pearl and the others turned around to see what the hub-bub was about and they also saw the speeding train coming as the kids frantically shouted while Pearl and Jon ran towards Sam and got him out of the way "Look out!" to which Sam finally noticed the train and yelled "Woah! Run for your lives!"

Immediately afterwards the train finally made it's way into the yard and ended up making a big mess everywhere and nearly blew everyone away,not to mention that R Waul was far too slow to get away from it and ended up getting launched right into the roof of Pearl's house with a loud crashing thud. Once the train had finally stopped and the dust was starting to settle,Patty started coughing due to all the dust and remarked admits it "Gee I don't think even Pig-Pen could handle all this dust. What was that all about?" to which Charlie Brown coughed a few times and replied honestly unsure himself "I don't know Patty,trains usually don't show up and burst right through a farm."

Slim on the other hand was absolutely furious to see that the farm he had just gotten was already torn to shambles as he angrily asked the mysterious newcomer "What's the idea of crashing your train on my property?" but he would then be absolutely mortified when he saw a very familiar sight step right out of the train "What?! Uh…..it can't be!" Much to the surprise of everyone who was on the farm,Maggie,Mrs Calloway,Grace,Wylie,Fievel,Tanya,Tiger and Mrs Kitty had all stepped out of the train and were all wearing white cowboy suits along with very serious looking game faces.

"Hey it's Fievel and the others!" Linus quietly gasped and remarked in awe at the sight as Charlie Brown looked around and asked when he didn't see Snoopy or Lucy anywhere "Where's Lucy and Snoopy?" before Pig-Pen asked more confused than anything "When they'd get those suits?" while Papa and Mama happily gasped in unison at the sight of their kids "Fievel! Tanya!"

 **Author's Note**

 **You can ignore that last author's note,the next chapter is the real last one.**


	25. Chapter 25: A New Home On The Range(End)

Chapter 25: A New Home On The Range(Finale)

This was it,the final battle between Slim and the animals,everything they had gone through had been building up to this very moment,getting hypnotized by his own yodeling,getting lost in the desert,nearly drowning in a flash flood,braving the western wilderness by themselves,and chasing the bandit himself through a mine on a borderline wild goose chase,had all led up to this moment. Everyone who was watching from the sidelines including Pearl and the rest of the farm animals were left at the edge of their seat because they had no idea what was gonna happen or how it was gonna happen.

Slim and the animals stood there and stared right ahead at each other in complete silence for at least 10 seconds,waiting for one of them to make a move,and eventually Maggie and the others all cracked their necks and or paws before they all charged right towards Slim with the intent to do only one thing,take him down for good. However just as they were starting to make it closer and closer to their target,the man suddenly halted them dead in their tracks when he fiercely demanded "Hold it right there!" before he pulled out a loaded pistol from his jacket and aimed it right at the heroes. If they made any kind of move at all,Slim would just pump them up with lead.

However it was then that Jeb and the piglets who were watching from the sidelines decided to join in on the fight and help out their friends as the former sternly told the piglets "Piggies,it's time to open up a can of whoop-hide!" before he and the piglets started to toss his can collection over at Slim,knocking the man's pistol out of his hand before he could even fire it as he asked in confusion "Who the-" but would be cut off when Jeb's cans kept on hitting him all over the place along with Mrs Kitty taking charge and punching him in the face over and over again before Wylie jumped up from behind her and kicked Slim in the noggin.

Afterwards Tanya and the baby chicks decided to join in on the fight as they ended up crawling up Slim's legs and started biting him all over the body like she and Fievel did with Rico,making Slim giggle and yelp in pain at the same time,and once they finally reached the top of Slim's head,one of the baby chicks loudly cawed in Slim's left ear followed by Tanya loudly singing in his right ear,making him yell in complete pain as they jumped off of the man to make room for Tiger slashing at the man's clothes with his razor sharp claws.

After a few more moments of Tiger frantically slashing at Slim's clothes in an attempt to unmask him and reveal who he truly was to the crowd,Slim finally managed to get the cat away from him as he kicked him in the face and sent him across the farm field while he mockingly laughed in triumph. However that little victory moment of Slim's didn't even last for 1 second because immediately afterwards,Jeb came running by and he seemed to be pushing a barrel that ended up catching Slim off guard from behind as the goat pushed the man right into the mud pit where Audrey and the other chickens were watching the fight.

"You wanna get nuts?! Let's get nuts! Caw!" Audrey fiercely shouted in determination and fury as she and the other chickens got on top of Slim and started pecking at the man repeatedly with their pointy beaks,and after a few moments of this Ollie and his wife jumped right on the end of a piece of wood that Slim ended up landing on the other end on and launched the man right across the farm,and Maggie,Grace,Wylie,Tiger and Mrs Kitty all kicked him across the farm even further where he finally landed in the whistle hole of the train,preventing him from even moving.

Afterwards it was then that Mrs Calloway got an idea of her own as she quickly made her way to the engine room of the train and pulled the whistle lever to which an incredible amount of steam and wind blew right up from under Slim. Not to mention that as a result of this,Slim's hat and his glasses were blown right off him in an instant,and it was that right then and there that Slim's fake identity was washed away for good and he was revealed as the most wanted cattle rustler in the country.

Everyone in the crowd was left absolutely shocked to see that Slim had been right there under their noses for who knows how long as Sam exclaimed in complete bewilderment "It's Alameda Slim!" before Patty on the other hand added in excitement while she patted Charlie Brown on the back "Woah! They caught Slim after all,what a day this has been so far Chuck!" to which Marcie cleaned some of the extra fog and dust off her glasses and remarked in awe "He sure did a good job of hiding himself sir,I just wish he picked a better looking outfit to do so with."

Slim however was not the least bit threatened or intimidated despite his disguise and entire auction scheme being tarnished in a flash as he confidently yelled in a mixture of anger and tiredness "You think you've won?! It ain't over till the fat man sings!" and that was an immediate dead giveaway to Maggie and the others that he was gonna try and yodel as the brown cow sternly yelled while she started to swing her bell "Fievel get on,shut this guy up!" to which the mouse quickly climbed onto Maggie's bell while Slim started yodeling the Figaro opera.

Unfortunately it was then that Maggie,Mrs Calloway,Tiger and even Fievel were already starting to fall victim to Slim's yodeling and were already becoming hypnotized as a result as Maggie ended up tossing the bell as well as Fievel right up in the air away from her target. Grace and the rest of the unhypnotized gang were horrified as Wylie yelled in a panic "Oh no! Fievel try to resist!" to which the mouse started to frantically try and snap out of his daze while Grace jumped up in the air and kicked the bell right over towards Slim's mouth. And thankfully it was then that Fievel surprisingly managed to snap out of his hypnotized form as he got a huge look of determination and shouted "Slim,shut yer mouth!" before he shoved the cowbell right in Slim's mouth,shutting him up for good and snapping the others out of their daze. Slim was officially out of commission for good.

* * *

As Slim continued to furiously gargle in an attempt to continue his yodeling,his eyes were directed to the very tip of the cowbell where he saw the young mouse innocently laughing right in his face,and that just made Slim even angrier as he turned deep shades of red in the face and started swearing up a storm,but since the cowbell was preventing any noises from coming out or being heard,no one thankfully had to hear any of that. Afterwards Fievel jumped on down and joined the others down below as Sam sternly told the man while he tossed a rope over him "Alameda Slim,you're under arrest." to which Maggie and the rest of the gang cheered in excitement and triumph while Grace heroically added "Nobody messes with Pearl's gang!" before Fievel and Tanya suddenly heard the relieved cries of their parents from the sidelines "Fievel! Tanya!"

Immediately afterwards the two mice turned to their left to see both of their parents frantically running towards them as the two siblings happily shouted in unison "Mama! Papa!" before they all came together for a family hug while Mama cheerfully remarked in relief "Oh I was so worried about you two!" to which Papa added equally as ecstatic "Fievel you never cease to surprise us,you are a true hero!"

"Oh it wasn't just me and Tanya Papa,it was everyone!" Fievel laughed and enthusiastically corrected his father while he let go and turned around to face the others to which Papa looked upwards to see Maggie and the others looking down at the mice with smug grins on their faces as he got slightly red in the face and corrected himself "Oh I am deeply sorry everyone pardon my manners,you are all heroes in my eyes. You have saved us all!"

"Now that's more like it sir." Maggie chuckled and ecstatically remarked before they all suddenly heard another familiar voice come from the sidelines "Say gang,got milk." while they all turned to their right to see Buck along with Jack,Lucy,Snoopy,Garfield and Odie on top of his back as Fievel and his gang happily greeted them "Buck!" to which Buck excused his frankly terrible joke regarding the cows "Just kidding." However it was then and there that Charlie Brown and the others had finally noticed that Snoopy and Lucy were finally back at the farm as Charlie Brown and Woodstock sprinted towards the dog and the boy happily shouted "Snoopy!"

Snoopy then turned around to see his owner and best friend coming right towards him as he happily jumped off the horse and immediately pounced on his owner before he started kissing him on the cheek over and over again while the others laughed at the sight of it. Linus was also very happy to see his sister again after she had been away for so long as he ran up to her and cheerfully greeted her nearly out of breath "Took you long enough to catch this guy Lucy,we nearly had to leave the farm." to which the girl merely rolled her eyes and sternly retorted "Hey,bandit hunting takes time you blockhead,you can't rush perfection when it comes to these things." before Linus sighed with a smile and remarked as he gave her a light hug "Well it's good to know you haven't changed a bit."

Once Snoopy had finally managed to stop kissing his owner and finally decided to get off of him,he noticed that Woodstock was especially happy to see him again as the bird ecstatically flew all around him and was chirping up a storm to which Snoopy happily shouted "Hey!" before the dog and bird came together for a hug,quickly followed by Snoopy's brothers joining in. Soon afterwards Jon finally noticed that Garfield and Odie were there at the farm as well and were watching everyone's touching reunions on top of Buck's back,and despite him being happy and relieved to see that they were safe,he was also pretty angry with them for running off into the blue by themselves as he grew a stern look on his face and walked towards the group.

"Garfield. Odie." Jon sternly called out to his two pets when he finally joined the group as everyone including Garfield and Odie turned around to face the now furious man,but before Jon could even think about scolding his two pets for leaving him like that for so long,Garfield and Odie had already jumped off of Buck and gave their owner a very loving hug,something very unexpected from Garfield. In fact Jon was so startled and caught off guard by this that he couldn't even find it inside himself to remotely scold the two of them at all as he merely grew a faint smile and remarked while he joined in "Nevermind,I'm just glad you two are safe."

* * *

Sometime later after Sam managed to get Slim out of the train,the man himself was finally on his way to prison as Sam tossed the now gagged up Slim in a prison wagon and commanded the drivers as they began to ride away with the bandit "Take him away boys. Hope you like stripes." before he turned around to face Pearl and happily bid her some very good news "Pearl,your animals can't do much with Slim's reward money. Think you can find some use of it?" to which Pearl grew the largest smile she could ever muster up and happily exclaimed "Whoo-eee! My farm is saved! Awww!" before she gave Grace,Mrs Calloway and Tiger a crushing hug while everyone else including Garfield and the farm animals happily cheered.

However amidst all this celebrating,Grace soon started to notice something odd and peculiar,Wylie and Maggie were strangely absent as she grew a look of concern and timidly asked "Where's Maggie and Wylie!" to which Mrs Calloway,Tiger,Fievel,Tanya and Mrs Kitty started to look around for them,but it was when they noticed that the gates to Patch Of Heaven were open that they knew that they were already gone as they all slowly headed over to the gates to mourn their leaving.

"They're gone." Fievel quietly gasped and somberly remarked as he started to slowly tear up at the thought while Tanya tried to comfort him with a hug before Tiger sighed and sadly added "Aw man,I really liked Maggie. Why'd they'd have to go like that?" to which Mrs Kitty patted him on the back and regretfully replied with a shaky voice "That's the thing with deals,you make them,you gotta hold up your end of them. But I admit I am gonna miss them fellers."

"I can't believe they just left. I'm gonna miss them too." Grace remarked in awe that Wylie and Maggie just left like that without even saying goodbye as Lucy suddenly walked up to the others with the rest of the peanuts gang and cheerfully asked "Hey what's wrong with you guys? The celebrations back over here!" to which Tanya sighed and regretfully bid them the news "Wylie and Maggie are gone,they left the farm."

Immediately Lucy and the others gasped in complete shock that they had left as Charlie Brown asked in awe just to make sure he heard that right "Wait Wylie and Maggie left?" before Lucy added more frustrated and bewildered than anything "Without even saying goodbye? Well that's rude." to which the others merely kept silent in shock while Snoopy whined for a few moments and howled out to the bare and empty countryside.

It was right then and there however that Mrs Calloway finally decided to let loose her true feelings for the two of them as she somberly stated unaware that Maggie and Wylie were actually behind them and just taking some of the corn from the cornfields "So shall I everyone. Their brash manner,their bullheadedness,they risked their lives for us,and who are we but strangers and old friends? We were privileged to know them. They were animals like no other. Right down to their appalling bodily eruptions." before Maggie walked up to her and suddenly belched right in her face to which she happily remarked "Ahh that was good!"

Everyone was absolutely ecstatic to see that Maggie and Wylie hadn't left the farm after all as Grace happily exclaimed at the sight of them "Maggie! Wylie!" before Tiger cheerfully laughed and stated "Oh man you two had us all worried there for a second!" to which Maggie chuckled and promptly explained herself "We were just having ourselves one for the road,when we heard all the nice stuff you guys were saying about us. You know maybe we could hang around a while."

"How about forever?" Grace meekly asked for a lifetime extension of Wylie and Maggie's stay at the farm as Mrs Calloway scoffed in shock "Oh!" while Fievel and the others started chanting in excitement over and over again "Stay!" before Maggie gave off a very smug grin and respectfully asked "Hmm,well,it's your call Calloway. Is this barnyard big enough for the both of us?" to which the black cow smiled herself and obliged under one condition "Only if you let me wear the hat."

* * *

It was now officially settled that Maggie was gonna stay at the farm for the rest of her life,and the others were more than happy to do so as they all cheered in excitement while Snoopy and Tiger gave Maggie a hug and Fievel and Tanya got up on her back. However there was still the lingering subject on whether Wylie would stay at the farm or not,because one had to remember that the reason he left it in the first place was because of Mrs Calloway's own attitude towards him and his lifestyle as Maggie turned towards the dog and asked "And now that only leaves one more,Wylie,what about you? Will you join us on our farm?" before the dog lightly chuckled and asked with a stern look on his face "Oh I don't know….will I Mrs Calloway?"

"Wylie please stay on the farm." Fievel timidly pleaded that Wylie stay on the farm with them as Tiger nodded his head and added in support of the idea "Wylie this farm is gonna be nothing without you. Come on." before Grace also tried to get him to stay on the farm "Tiger's right Wylie,you helped save the farm with us,so you definitely deserve a spot on it. We need you here." to which Mrs Calloway finally spoke up and gave her own views on the situation "Wylie,if I may,there's something I need to tell you. And I think that this is the perfect time."

After a few moments of pondering from Wylie,the dog rolled his eyes and reluctantly obliged to let her talk "Oh alright Mrs C. Fire away." before the cow deeply sighed,cleared her throat and finally begun her speech "Wylie,I have been thinking a lot lately about some things ever since that night in the desert,and the only thing I can tell you in the here and now is…..I am sorry." to which the dog raised an eyebrow and everyone else quietly gasped as Mrs Calloway continued "I am sorry for all those years I treated you like a lazy,no good mutt. I am sorry for all those years that I mocked you for being woeful of your deceased original owner. And I am most of all sorry for not being a good friend,for abandoning you for all that time in favor of being a good farm leader,and all I can ask from you now is…...will you let me be your friend again?"

Mrs Calloway then proceeded to hold out her hand and Wylie was left absolutely shocked that she had opened herself up to him like that after such a long time,and everyone else was left on the edge of their seat and anxiously waiting for Wylie to give his final answer. But finally after a few more moments,Wylie had finally come to a decision as he smiled and asked "Why the heck not?" before Mrs Calloway and the other's grew wide and ecstatic smiles as they all cheered in excitement while Wylie shook Mrs Calloway's hand.

However it seemed that wasn't the only surprise left of the day as Tiger took a big gulp and proudly stated "Hold on everyone,I have a little….surprise of my own." before he got down on his knees in front of Mrs Kitty and asked "Mrs Kitty…..will you do me the favor of making me the happiest cat alive by becoming….my bride?" to which the others all gasped and Mrs Calloway quietly remarked while she started to tear up "Oh my goodness." Mrs Kitty then started to tear up herself as she smiled widely and replied "Oh Tiger…..yes. I will marry you!" before she started laughing uncontrollably and kissed Tiger right on the cheek to which he turned bright red all over and started laughing uncontrollably as well.

"Yee-haw!" Grace ecstatically exclaimed in excitement and pure joy as Maggie decided to play a little bit of a game with the others "Come on,move your hides gang. Last one to the barn sleeps standing up!" before Tiger picked up Mrs Kitty and followed them to the front of the barn with the others,making Mrs Kitty giggle in glee.

It turned out that Pearl,the rest of the farm animals,Jon,Garfield,Odie,Buck and Jack were all gathered around together due to the fact that they were about to take a group photo,and once the cows,the rest of the animals and the peanuts gang made it over and got into their places,the man taking the photo cheerfully told them "Okay everyone,big smiles!" to which they all did so as the man counted down "1…..2-" only for their photo to be suddenly caught off when an absolutely mangled and bruised R Waul stormed out of Pearl's house and screamed at the top of his lungs as everyone turned to face him in confusion.

However R Waul surprisingly did not try to attack them at all and merely stated in a calm and collected tome of voice "I'm terribly sorry,but if you're planning a wedding,I suggest you book the venue in soon because,it's the very busy season." before he fainted on the ground while everyone merely ignored him and took their picture.

* * *

Sometime later after that fateful day things couldn't have been any better on the farm if anyone had even tried,the farm was long since saved due to Slim,his gang,and even R Waul and his crew being locked behind bars and Slim's bounty being collected,Wylie,Fievel and the rest of the newcomers from Green River were now mainstays on the farm along with Maggie and Jack. Spike,Olaf and Andy were taken in by Pearl despite the fact that Spike had his cactus again due to Slim having to give everyone's property he bought back,but Spike had already taken such a liking to the farm that he merely decided to move his cactus over there without any problems.

It was just another day on the farm and Jack and Jeb were busy reading the newspaper and luckily enough their entire group photo was on the front page as Jack read out the summary of Slim's capture "So it was that Alameda Slim,the most notorious and feared cattle rustler was apprehended and unmasked by three unusual dairy cows,a hunting dog,two cats and two little field mice-" before being suddenly cut off when Jeb bit off the edge of the newspaper to which Jack angrily scolded him "Hey! Dagnabit Jeb! How many times I got to tell you to wait your turn?!"

"How many times do I got to tell you to get out of my barrel?!" Jeb angrily clapped back at Jack's scolding's which resulted in the two of them getting into a huge fight while Audrey merely sighed and happily remarked "It's so nice that Jeb finally found a friend." before one of the piglets called out in excitement when he saw a small wagon approaching the farm "Here they come everybody!"

It turned out that the wagon merely contained some of the farm animals that ended up winning blue ribbons at the state fair which included the cows,Ollie,Larry,the rooster,the baby chicks,Fievel,Tanya,Papa,Mama,Wylie,the newly weds Tiger and Mrs Kitty,Spike,Olaf,Andy and even some of the guests at the farm such as Garfield,Odie,Snoopy and Woodstock. "Well done everyone!" Mrs Calloway complimented everyone for winning their blue ribbons as Wylie looked at his ribbon and chuckled "You know fellers,it's been ages since I've won one of these." before Maggie laughed and retorted "And it's been ages since you've had a bath Wylie." to which everyone including Wylie had a good laugh at the joke.

"You know speaking of which,I think it's about time I give you one." Mrs Calloway chuckled and stated as she begun to chase Wylie across the farm while Snoopy giggled and called out to the dog "Run Wylie! Run!" before all their attention was suddenly diverted to the front gates when they heard the familiar voice of Barry call out to them "Well hi ho gang!" while the accompanying Bob added "Hey Barry,3 queens,2 kings and some subjects,hmm?" to which Barry cheerfully retorted "Full House."

"And the joker is wild. Oh yeah." The voice of Junior surprisingly added as he kicked open the gate to which everyone laughed and finally invited the trio into the farm as the cows decided to dance with the buffalo and cattle. Buck was deciding to show off some of his karate moves to the piglets which they ended up replicating to a tee. Rusty was playing a very friendly game of tic-tac-toe with Snoopy and Wylie but they ended up getting caught off when they accidentally tripped onto Jeb's barrel due to him and Jack still having their little fight,which soon ended in the five of them landing into the farm's water station and getting the cows wet,but of course they didn't really mind it as they,Rusty,Jack,Jeb,Snoopy and Wylie started laughing uncontrollably.

Sometime later back inside the barn,Pearl had just finished nailing the cows' blue ribbons up onto their stables with their names being written above them in blue paint on a yellow ribbon,along with Wylie,Olaf and Andy's blue ribbons being nailed on the top of their new dog houses inside the barn as well. Afterwards the most unexpected thing started to happen as Mrs Calloway took off her hat with her tail and put it on Maggie's head for the very first time,immediately followed by everyone including the cows,the rest of the farm animals,Pearl,Sam,Jon,Snoopy,his brothers,Woodstock,the peanuts gang,Fievel,Tanya,their parents,Wylie,Tiger,Mrs Kitty,and even some new guests they invited such as Arlene,Nermal,Liz and the rest of Charlie Brown's friends and Snoopy's family from back home deciding to have a huge party inside the barn to celebrate.

After everything that had happened from the destruction of Green River to the chase in the mine to stopping Slim at the farm not too long ago,Fievel and all of his friends were more than happy to have finally found a new home on the range.

 _Darlin' I swear,once you been there,there ain't a view beneath the blue that could ever compare. The only thing missing is you as my guest on a Little Patch Of Heaven way out west._

 _Why don'tcha come visit? There's room in my nest,on that Little Patch Of Heaven way out west!_

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I can not believe that I have finally managed to finish this story. This is honestly one of the hardest stories I've ever had to write because I was combining so many different properties,them being Home On The Range,An American Tail,Peanuts and Garfield all at the same time. And honestly another very hard part of this was trying to make sure that this wasn't just a rip off of Snoopy On The Range by MovieNCartoons,and I really wanted to try and make my own story without feeling like I was just copying that story. In fact I'd recommend giving that story of his or her's a read because it was what originally inspired me to start writing fanfics in the first place,not just this story and my other American Tail story,but my entire idea of writing in general. So MovieNCartoons if you ever come across this story,I just want to say thanks for helping be inspired to create this as well as my other stories in general.**

 **Animatic Psychopath.**


End file.
